Choices
by auldtimer
Summary: NOT a sequel to Lost and Found, still working that one out..! This is a new idea,see what you think and let me know if you think should carry it on. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

He sipped his coffee and glanced at his watch again. The pane landed nearly three hours ago, even allowing for traffic she should be here by now. Sighing in frustration he slammed the mug down on the table and marched out to the reception area. His secretary looked up as he came down the steps two at a time. "Chris..?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head. " Sorry Houston, not a word from her yet!"

"She was on the plane right?"

Again Chris smiled. "Yes Houston, for the tenth time, she was on the plane. And yes, it did land safely, and no there have been no accidents on the freeway!" She stood and walked over to him. "Maybe she just wanted to go home before coming in to the office"

Houston patted her arm and nodded. "Maybe Chris, just not like her, that's all"

"I know Houston, but a lot has changed since…" Chris stopped as the elevator chimed behind her. Houston stepped nearer and Chris came to stand behind him, she saw him swallow and wipe his palms on the side of his trousers. The doors slid open to reveal CJ, locked in a deep embrace with a tall, and from what Chris could see, good looking stranger.

Houston felt the air leave his lungs, the world seemed to tilt. He didn't know how long he was standing there staring, the world seemed to have ground to a halt. CJ seemed oblivious to the fact the doors were open, so engrossed in what she was doing. It was Chris who broke the spell by giggling

CJ heard, and jumped slightly, breaking the kiss and blushing as she looked from the guy to her friends. "Oops!" she muttered as with a big grin she stepped forward, suddenly engulfed in a hug from Chris. "Oh ho, good to see you to!" she laughed as Chris finally let her go and stepped back.

CJ looked over to Houston and with a slow smile stepped towards him. Suddenly finding the spell broken he stepped forward to meet her and sweep her up in his arms, burying his head in her shoulder and whispering, "God I missed you slick!" As he gently put her back on her feet she reached out her hand to stroke his cheek. "Missed you to boss!" shed whispered back, as the two of them gazed onto each others eyes for several seconds. Again, it was Chris that broke the spell when she said "It's so good to have you home CJ, and see you brought a souvenir!"

CJ laughed and walked out of Houstons arms and into the arms of the tall man, who smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "Houston, Chris...I'd like you to meet…my fiancé.!" Her smile widened as she saw the shocked look on her friends faces. "Steve, I'd like you to meet Chris Wright, and Matlock Houston"

Steve reached out his hand to Chris and smiled as he said "How do you do!" and shook her hand, before turning to Houston and shaking his hand as he said "I have heard a LOT About you sir, CJ talks about you like a brother, an honour to finally meet you!"

"Well uh, thanks!" Houston stammered, forcing himself to smile as he shook Steves hand, "I uh, well I'm sorry, CJ hasn't told us a whole lot about you, you have the advantage!"

CJ blushed and looked at the floor as Steve stepped back and wrapped his arm around her waist, making Houston swallow hard. "It doesn't surprise me Mr Houston, CJ did tell me that she hadn't had a chance to say anything, that she wanted to tell you in person…of course I thought she meant about our engagement, not abut me in general!" he said good naturedly.

Again CJ laughed. "I was…getting around to it!"

"Getting around to it aye? So if I hadn't insisted on coming to LA with you, it could well have been that Houston and I met for the first time as he walked you down the aisle at our wedding!"

The four of them turned as the elevator bell rang out again. CJ gasped in delight as a familiar face stepped out of the doors and opened his arms for her. "Uncle Roy!" she cried out as she ran to him ad hugged him tightly. "Oh you look wonderful!"

"Retirement suits me!" he said with a chuckle as he stepped back and studied her closely. "And London suits you, you're glowing!"

But CJ was looking at him with a puzzled expression. " Retirement? Roy?"

Houston coughed slightly and CJ looked across, sensing a tension between the two men. "Good to see you Matt" Roy said politely

Houston just nodded before pointing at Steve and telling him "This is Steve...uh, sorry, didn't get your full name, but he is, well he is CJs fiancé!"

Roys face lit up as he quickly turned to the newcomer, and warmly shook his hand as he patted his shoulder. "Well, fiancé aye? Good for you. Congratulations! You got a real good woman there y'know!"

"Yes sir" Steve replied smiling broadly, "I know that. I am a very lucky man!" He cleared his throat a fraction before adding "And my full name is Lord Benedict Stephen Thomas Waldon-Coombs, a bit of a mouthful, so everyone calls me Stephen Combs, just Steve to my friends!"

"Not Ben or Benny?" Houston asked with a smirk

"Uh no" Steve gave a shy smile. "Benedict is the family name, and everyone calls my father Ben, so I have always been known by my second name!"

"You're a Lord?" Chris gasped

"Yes!"

Chris turned to CJ. "So, you're gonna be a Lady?!"

CJ shrugged and grinned. "I guess!"

The phone rang and Chris went to answer it. CJ saw her friends body language change as soon as she heard the voice on the line, and she was surprised when Chris said, "_MR _Houston, it is your wife calling, line one. She couldn't get through on your personal line!"

Houston looked quickly at CJ before saying "Excuse me, Chris, can you transfer her through? Thanks"

CJ watched as Houston rushed up the steps before turning to Roy and Chris, seeing the look on their faces she sighed and asked. "Some one wanna tell me what's goin' on here?"

"But honey" Houston was saying down the phone, "I wasn't ignoring your call. CJ has only just got here and… No honey, CJ isn't more important to me than…Elizabeth…Elizabeth, calm down will ya! CJ has been in London for nine months now, this is the first time she has been home and yes, I am glad to see her, she is my oldest friend, but you're my wife Elizabeth, ok, you!" He sighed and rubbed at the ache between his eyes, nodding as his wife continued her tirade down the phone. It was a familiar speech, and a familiar pattern. First she would shout at something he was supposed to have done…looked at another woman, spoken in a flirtatious way with a salesgirl, got home late which meant he was having an affair…then she would cry say he didn't love her, that he only loved CJ and had only married her because CJ didn't want him, and now this last bit…when she would be grovelling an apology for shouting and it was only cos she loved him so much…etc, etc, etc. "Well honey, it's ok, I'm not mad" he said automatically, "and no I won't be late home tonight as I won't be spending any time alone with CJ, not today…we have business to discuss but that's tomorrow, today well, I will be home about six because we have dinner reservations remember? At Salamanders, but you'd best ring them and ask them to change the booking to four people…yes darlin' for four…CJ has brought her fiancé with her!"

CJ stood just inside the door way and looked around. The hot tub was gone, and the sunken lounge area. In its place was a large desk, and a water feature! The bar was still there, but had a larger coffee maker on it than before and very little alcohol! Gone were the photos of Houstons sporting history, and of him and CJ at the ranch or various stages of their careers building the company, in their place were prints of old newspapers from the 1800s. Nice calligraphy, very tasteful, and very bland thought CJ as she walked across to sit on one of the chairs positioned opposite the large upholstered office chair, sitting down she looked around, same office, different feel. She glanced towards the closed door of what was her office and wondered if the new decorator had been let loose in there to.

"Don't worry!" Houston said as he hung up the phone and saw her looking at her office, "I didn't let Elizabeth loose in there, that's yours, not mine!"

CJ raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "From what I've heard she wouldn't have liked that!"

Houston sat down opposite her and took a deep breath. "No" he replied softly, "she didn't"

"Just like she didn't like the Hot tub, or the sofa? The desk I guess was her idea to?"

"Well CJ, ya know, now I'm back in the business world and not an investigator any more it was time to have a more professional profile! Having a hot tub in your office isn't exactly a good first impression for a serious business mogul"

" Worked just fine for you all these years!"

Again Houston sighed. "I was a younger man then CJ, it was ok to be quirky. But now, well now I have to be more…"

"Grown up? Does that include forcing your Uncle to retire because he doesn't suit the company image?" she asked with a slightly bitter smirk. Seeing his discomfort she decided to change the subject. "So, did I hear right, dinner at Salamanders? Classy!"

"Yeah, Elizabeth wanted you to welcome you home!" He smiled up at her as she muttered "I'll bet under her breath

"And so did I! I've missed you around here" he told her as he leaned forward and reached for her hand across the desk

CJ shook his hand briefly before sitting back and crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, if you wanna make feel back at home you'd extend the booking to include Roy, and Chris…ohh, and Murray! Haven't seen him for a while!"

Houston shifted in his seat. "Can't do that CJ, Elizabeth, well she doesn't get on with Roy right now…and she wouldn't want Chris & Murray there, she doesn't believe in fraternising with the staff!"

CJs nostrils flared slightly and her eyes widened. "Oh doesn't she! Shouldn't that include me!?I'm staff! And what about you Houston, last I checked it was your company! You can fraternise with the staff if you want! Seems to me you don't WANT! Had you figured for many things pal, but not a snob, and not a coward!"

"Now look CJ…"

"No Houston, you look! When you got married you told me that nothing would change between us but it did, it changed **so** much. And whether you noticed it or not Elizabeth sure didn't want me around any more, so I took the hint and I left to take charge of our European Operations, and I kept busy and kept my head down hoping that whilst I was gone things would settle down again, get back to some sorta normal. Instead I come back to find everything changed, and not for the better! The character has gone from our office, the staff are apparently leaving in droves, your uncle has been tossed on the scrap heap, Chris has been demoted to personal secretary and you...YOU… you just sit here behind your big fancy new desk and bury your head in the sand!"

Houston stood up and glared at her, but couldn't find the words to argue, words hurt, truth hurt more. Instead he took in two deep breaths and slowly sat down. "You don't understand" he said softly, "Elizabeth, she has…well she has some problems, I married her CJ, she is my responsibility, I have to keep her safe, have to keep her happy!"

CJ closed her eyes and asked "Even if it means alienating everyone who cares about you, everyone who loves you?"

"If that's what it takes! " she heard his barely whispered reply and opened her eyes to look at him before telling him "Then perhaps it's a good thing that I will be living in London after I get married, because I don't think I can stand by and watch you destroy yourself, destroy everything… for her!"

"She's my wife!" he said simply, "I have to stand by her!"

"And do you love her?" CJ asked as she stood up

He didn't reply, just looked up in to her eyes. The pain she saw there was her answer, but even though her heart was breaking for her friend she still turned and walked away.

"So Lord Stephen!" Elizabeth gushed "what do your family think of you marrying a commoner? An American at that!"

Stephen merely smiled as he looked at CJ "My mother is an American Mrs Houston and was, as you say, a commoner! It makes no difference, Britain is out of the dark ages , we even have electricity in all our houses now!"

CJ giggled and Houston grinned, Elizabeth looked puzzled until she realised it had been a joke. Glaring at her husband she pouted and slammed her glass back down on the table. CJ swallowed and reached for Stephens hand under the table. "So, Elizabeth, I saw your redecorating in Houstons office, very…uhm, professional!"

Elizabeth gave her a small forced smile. "You really liked it?"

"I thought it made the office so much more, business like!" CJ reached for her glass of wine and took a steading sip

Again Elizabeth forced a smile. "I'm glad you think so, I was hoping to persuade you to allow me to re-do your office!"

CJs eyebrow went up a fraction as she quickly swallowed her sip of wine "Oh I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble Elizabeth, but thank you! You see, I won't be using my office all that much once I'm married, I'll be moving to London"

This time the smile from Elizabeth was genuine as she gasped, "Oh how wonderful! London! Will you carry on working for Houston Industries?"

"Well I am Vice President Elizabeth, unless Houston wants to tell me differently?" It was almost a challenge the way she had said it and she knew, she hadn't meant it to come out like that, but Houston had barely spoken to her all night, barely looked at her. She knew that walking out on him this afternoon had hurt him, but he had to understand why she did it? And at least she had tried, she was here at the dinner wasn't she? "I _**am**_ still VP aint I boss?" she asked again, this time in a softer voice.

"Course y'are CJ" he said softly, not even looking up, but his hand reached over and softly held hers for a moment, "And always will be, no matter where you live. I'm always gonna need you, ya know that!"

CJ quickly squeezed his hand back, but saw the way Elizabeths eyes narrowed so quickly withdrew her hand before looking back at the menu and sitting back in her seat. "Gosh guys, I'm full! I just don't think I could manage dessert!"

"Me either!" Stephen said quickly, looking at her and nodding a fraction, "In fact I hate to confess this but I am so tired right now I could possibly fall asleep at this very table! Is it a sign of old age that jet lag seems to creep in so much more quickly these days?"

Elizabeth laughed and looked at Houston. "Darling, perhaps we should call it a night, let CJ and Lord Waldon-Coombs get some rest!"

"It's Steve, or Stephen please…the title is only there for more formal occasions, not amongst friends!"

"And we are friends aren't we Stephen darling?" Elizabeth purred as she reached up to stroke his cheek

Stephen jumped a fraction but smiled politely, CJ tilted her head a fraction and pursed her lips before muttering "Oh yeah, real good friends!"

"I'm sorry CJ, did you say something?" Elizabeth asked as she brought her hand to rest on Stephens shoulder

CJ looked at the hand and saw the look on her fiancés face. "I said it's good to be with friends, isn't it Houston!"

For the first time that night Houston actually looked at her, straight at her, his warm brown eyes soft and sad as he whispered. "Yeah, the best of friends"

CJ had swallowed slightly, then jumped a fraction as Stephen suddenly sprang to his feet, glancing quickly at Elizabeth to make sure she wasn't joining him. "I'll er, get our coats darling, and sort out a taxi, uhm…cab! Houston, thank you for a very, uhm, interesting evening! I'm sure I'll see you again before I fly to New York" and he quickly turned and walked away

"You're going on another trip!" Elizabeth exclaimed and looked at CJ

"Stephen has business in New York that he is going to attend to whilst I go over some paperwork here in LA and wait for Pip to join us!"

"Pip?" Elizabeth asked

"My soon to be sister in law, Phillippa, but everyone calls her Pip or Pippa"

"So, she has a title to right, like a Lady or something?"

"Uh huh, she is Lady Phillippa Victoria Waldon-Coombs" CJ said as she started to stand and go to join her fiancé. "See you tomorrow Houston!" she said softly as she started to walk away, "and thank you, Elizabeth, for the lovely welcome home!"

As soon as CJ was out of earshot Elizabeth turned to Houston and hissed "I just don't understand, what does he see in her?!"

CJ frowned as she read the report in front of her again. "Chris!" she called in to her intercom, "can you come in here please?"

Chris walked in almost immediately, and set down two cups of coffee. "Was already on my way in!" she grinned as CJ smiled back and took a quick sip of the hot drink

CJ looked at the paperwork again before asking. "Who signed off on this merger Chris?"

The blonde woman reached out and took the report, handing it almost straight back. "That will be Gregsons work"

"Gregson? Who is Gregson" CJ asked as she read a few more pages, shaking her head in exasperation

"Gregson is the liaison administrator between Houston Industries, Sheridan Inc and the new company they set up, M.E.H Imports" Chris explained, sitting down opposite her boss and sipping her own coffee"

"The what? Between who? What new company? Houston already has an import group! Chris?"

Chris grinned. "Well, seems when Houston and Elizabeth married a certain lawyer drew up a cast iron pre-nup, but she also threw quite a protective ring around Houstons company! Seems a certain Ms Parsons made sure that here could be no merger between the companies and no way for Elizabeth to be brought in to work here…so the only way Elizabeth could wangle it was to get Houston to set up a separate company, with both her and Matt running it and Gregson as their CEO!"

"So it is nothing to do with Houston Industries?"

"Nope! Well, not exactly! Houston Industries hires M.E.H Import to support his own company"

"So why is this paperwork in here with this merger requisition note? If I authorise this I am using our company money to pay a finders fee to a company that Houston is a board member of! Chris, that's illegal! And this company they want us to buy, it's a diamond company! We don't trade in diamonds, not ones that could be blood diamonds!"

Chris sighed. "Murray tried to tell him the same thing, he is now working in the office in Houston , running Matts daddies old firm and away from Elizabeth and Gregson!"

"I'd like a chat with this Gregson…right now!"

Chris shook her head. "He booked a holiday, pretty much the day he heard you were comin' back!"

"Then get me Houston, this stops…NOW!" CJ hissed as she threw the paperwork on her desk in disgust

Three hours later and CJ and Houston had looked at another twelve merger requisitions that Gregson and Elizabeth had put through Houston industries, all of them had proved illegal, and all of them had made a huge profit for Elizabeth and her company. Houston sat back in his seat and sighed deeply. "What do I do CJ" he asked sadly

"You cover yourself!" she shot back immediately, "You cover yourself and you come clean to the board of trade today…tell them it was an oversight, offer them Gregson as the culprit and pay the fine, cos if you don't you have more than money to lose Houston, you could go to jail!"

"But…Elizabeth!"

"Maybe she knew, maybe she didn't. I don't care Houston!" CJ told him coldly, "I only care about you, and this company we built together. Please Houston, call them now…I'm here and I will sort this out with you! Ok? You know I'm right!"

It had been two weeks since CJ had discovered the illegal mergers, and today she and Houston had been in court. Because he was the one who had reported it, and he had been the one who willingly handed all the paperwork over Houston was found not guilty of illegal trading. He was fined, but only $250,000, and given a warning not to be so negligent in his business dealings. A warrant was issued for Gregsons arrest, and more upsetting for Houston a warrant was also issued for Elizabeth. CJ asked him where she was, and at that point Houston closed his eyes and whispered he didn't know.

As soon as he had told her that he knew about the business deals she had begged him to withdraw his complaint, to ignore it and be a good husband, not to be manipulated by that bitch CJ….and finally Houston had had enough. All the anger, all the resentment that had been bubbling along in the nine months since they had married had risen to the surface, and he had told her he had no intention of backing down this time, that he was finished with being told what to do, finished with putting her first all the time, finished listening to her complain and whine, finished listening to her destroy his family and friends. He was finished. He wanted a divorce

They had left the courthouse and gone to CJs house to talk and for Houston to calm down

CJs mouth had dropped open as he told her, she watched as he drew in a shaky breath and listened as he described the way she had screamed at him like a Banshee, how she had thrown things across the room at him, threatened him, threatened CJ, threatened to kill herself. "She was like a woman possessed CJ" he whispered, "Aint never seen anything like it!"

CJ stroked his arm and shook her head. "It's not your fault Houston, you couldn't have known what she was like, you only knew her a short time before getting married!"

"Unlike you and Steve huh? How long the two of you been together anyway?" he asked quietly

"We met the first week I was in London" she told him, a soft smile playing across her lips, "but we didn't start dating until a month later! We just kept bumping into each other at social events or business meetings, we both decided fate was trying to tell us something!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do, very much"

Houston nodded. "Then I am happy for you CJ, I wish you both all the best in the world". He wanted to say so much more but just then CJs front door burst open and a young woman came bounding in

"Oh, sorry, didn't think you'd be back yet!" She looked at CJ and Houston before asking "How did it go?"

CJ stood up and patted the new comers arm. "It went, enough said!"

"Oh, sorry!" the younger woman gave a half smile, "well traditionally we Brits should be putting the kettle on and asking if anyone fancies a cup of tea, but, I think in this case it looks like you both need something stronger!"

Houston looked at CJ before nodding and mumbling "Yeah, thanks!"

CJ grinned. "Sorry Houston, where are my manners, this is Pip…Steves sister!"

Pip giggled, "At least you didn't say kid sister this time, I swear Roy was expecting a twelve year old!"

"You've met Roy?" Houston asked, his eyebrows raised

"Oh, yeah…he uh…oops!" Pip blushed as she put a glass down in front of him and looked over at CJ for help

"Roy wanted to know you were ok Houston, he still loves you like a son, you call him and he'd be here in a shot, you must know that!" CJ said softly

"Not that easy CJ!" Houston muttered

Pip gave a small laugh "I'm not one to interfere, but as a stranger to all this I can tell you that Roy misses you, and would love to talk to you, especially as you're both going to be at CJs wedding next month, I think this family needs to patch things up!"

"Pip, Houston has had a rough day, don't pick on him!" CJ laughed as she walked over and sat next to him and reached over to take his hand

Pip grinned back, "Sorry Mr Houston, I tend to be a bit forward with my opinions sometimes, gets me into no end of trouble! Especially with my boss!"

"Former boss!" CJ added with a smirk, "Telling a Chief Superintendent that he was a pompous arrogant ignoramus was probably not the smartest career move for a police detective!"

"Probably not!" Pip laughed, "but it was true! Besides, I'd already handed in my resignation! Stuck to the deal, I served six years in the force, and now I am stepping up to help in the family business…especially now it seems my favourite big brother is getting married and planning to take a long honeymoon!"

"You were a police officer?!" Houston looked shocked. Pip barely looked out of her teens, "For six years!" he shook his head

"Pip was home educated Houston, went to Uni at 16 and got her degree early her LAW degree! She worked for the family company until she was 21 then joined the police force to have some fun. One of the youngest detectives to go straight in to the Special Investigations Unit!" CJ said proudly

"Wow!" gasped Houston, again shaking his head in amazement

CJs phone rang and she reached over to take it, smiling broadly as she whispered "And hello to you handsome!"

Houston watched as she stood up to talk in private, his stomach doing a little flip as he watched her, he looked up and saw Pip watching him. Silently she gave him a slow smile and raised her glass slightly, nodding as she acknowledged Houstons reactions, letting him know that she could see clearly, the one thing he had kept hidden all these years. He loved CJ, and his heart was breaking at letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month flew by, and before Houston knew it he was packing his suitcase and flying back to the UK for CJs wedding. She had flown back three days earlier with Chris, but not before going over his pre-nup again in fine detail and helping him petition for a quickie divorce due to irreconcilable differences and the unusual circumstance he now found himself in. His wife had walked out on him a little over a month ago, the day he had gone to the courts about her illegal trading, and before the warrant had been sworn out for her arrest. Nobody had heard from her, or seen her, and CJ had used this as part of her request to rush through Houstons divorce. He had loved watching her in action in court, so calm and professional but retaining a hint of humanity that helped her connect to the Judge, and win her case! The fact that the attorney sent by Elizabeths firm did not contest the divorce helped, and of course the missing wife herself, but it was CJs quiet explanation, her request for privacy to conceal how Houston had been dealing with a mentally unstable bride, and how his patience and kindness had been rewarded by treachery and betrayal, hell Houston felt like a hero instead of the failure he had started to see in the mirror since his wedding day!

Three months from now he would be a free man, back to the old Houston! Even as he was flying across the Atlantic, workmen were back in his office refitting a brand new Hot-tub, and sunken sofa area…he and CJ had taken a couple of chainsaws to his desk the night before her flight…champagne, chainsaws and pizza, best kind of pre-wedding party he could have given her, though he would never be able to repay her for all she had done for him, or show her how much she meant to him…! He sighed to himself, even with the Hot-tub and new fleet of cars, he would never be the same Houston, he knew that now, he knew it because he was losing the most important part of that life, of him…he was losing CJ.

He, Roy and Will had stayed over night in London, CJ and Chris met them for breakfast the day after they arrived. He watched as she walked across the hotel lobby towards them, one hand casually in her pocket the other pushing back at her hair swinging softly around her face and shoulders, her eyes twinkling and a smile lighting up her face. "Hey guys!" she said brightly, as she hugged first Will then Roy. She slipped her arm around Houstons waist and pecked his cheek. "You have a good flight? Sleep ok?"

"Like a baby!" Roy grinned, "gotta love London!"

CJ giggled. "Roy, you've only seen the airport and the hotel, it was probably the jet lag not London that helped you sleep!"

"That and the two large Malts he had as a night cap!" Will chuckled as he winked at Chris and added, "though London seems to suit you, you look stunning…uh, you to CJ!"

"Thanks!" she laughed. "Now fellas, Chris and I have got to go for a fitting on our dresses, we're just on our way , so you go have breakfast without us and by the time we get back we'll be ready to pack up and head on out!"

"Well, don't you want some help picking your dress?" Houston asked as he hugged her to him and raised his eyebrow, only half joking.

"PICKING IT! Oh Houston! Puhlease…I'm getting married in _two _days, the dress is picked and made…this is our final fitting!"

"I can offer an opinion!" he said hopefully

CJ grinned and pinched his chin lightly. "Nice try pal, but you just gotta wait like everybody else!"

"I can tell you she looks amazing!" Chris said as the two turned to leave, "if that helps!"

"You got a phone on ya camera, that'd help more!" Houston called after them, laughing as CJ just carried on walking but raised her hand to wave. He stood watching until she had left the hotel, pursing his lips together and looking down to the floor as he put his hand on his hip and ran his other hand through his hair.

"Hard to let go of something so precious, isn't it son?" Roy asked softly as he came to stand closer. As Houston looked sideways at him, he nodded to himself and put his hand on his nephews shoulder. "Come on, let's eat, gonna be a tough few days huh?"

"Phew this is some place!" Will gasped as CJ steered the Range Rover down the long private drive, the majestic house coming into view as they cleared the second hill, "is it his daddies?"

CJ gave a tight lipped grin. "Uhm, no…his daddy lives in the main family residence, a Castle about thirty miles away from here, all the land in between belongs to his estate. This is Coombs Manor, and it belongs to Steve, left to him by his Grandmother, traditional as obviously the oldest son will inherit the Castle one day, and the title that goes with it! So his big brother Philip gets the Castle, Steve gets…well…this! "

"Title! Castle? You kiddin' me CJ?" Wills eyes were bulging

"Nope! His father is an Earl, but when you're first introduced you should you call him Lord, his wife is a Countess but referred to as Lady, they'll soon ask you to just use their first names, they're real friendly!"

Roy chuckled as Will just shook his head and looked open mouthed out of the window as CJ parked in front of the large home. Two men came down the steps and immediately went to the boot of the car and started to unload the luggage, Houston walked over and said "Here, lemme help ya there!"

The men froze and looked at CJ who just laughed. "Houston, it's ok, they know which rooms you're all in and are just going to put your cases there whilst we go and meet the family!"

"Well how will they know whose case is whose!" Houston asked as the two men resumed their unloading.

Before CJ could reply the younger of the men politely coughed and whispered, "We'll look at the address labels from your flight tags sir!"

Houston nodded and blushed slightly as the others started to follow CJ inside.

CJ walked casually into a large drawing room, grinning as she spotted Steve walking towards her. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Hello darling, good journey? You made good time!"

"Uh huh, we beat the traffic, I'm learning!" She pulled herself free and put her arm out to call Will over. "I know you've met Roy and Houston, and this is Will, Roys son!"

"And Houstons cousin" Steve said with a smile as the two shook hands, "heard a lot of good things about you, pleasure to meet you!"

"You to your uh…uhm Grace!"

Steve nodded a fraction and looked at CJ before looking back at Will. "Thanks Will, but it's your Lordship if you want to be formal, which I don't! So...Steve is fine!"

"And you can call me Ben!" said a deep voice from behind. Houston turned to see an older version of Steve walking towards them, a friendly smile on his face, his hand already out stretched to welcome them. He was as tall as his son, his hair flecked with salt & pepper grey and his face slightly lined, but he was a powerfully built man, and charismatic. Houston instantly like him and his smile was genuine as he felt his hand crushed in a powerful grip. As CJ said " This is Houston!" Bens smile had widened even more and he had hugged Houston telling him how happy he was to meet someone so important to his future daughter-in-law.

The same friendly welcome was shown to them that evening at dinner when they were introduced to the rest of the family. Any preconceived ideas Houston may have had about the English gentry being quiet and aloof were smashed that night as everybody got stuck into several bottles of wine over dinner, followed by several glasses of Champagne and an assortment of spirits! Ben was more than delighted to introduce Roy to his fine collection of Malts and vintage Brandy, and after Roy let slip that he had worked for **the firm** Ben had chuckled and started to share some of his own exploits with…**the company**! Philip and his wife had left just after dinner, apologising for being the party poopers but they wanted to get back for their babysitter, and Philips wife, Susannah, was seven months pregnant and saving her energy for the wedding itself! Steve was swapping stories of sporting prowess with Will and Chris was enthralled by Stevens mother giving her the history of the Castle and the manor, particularly the ghosts! CJ had been watching them all, the champagne making her relaxed and little warm, so she decided to walk in the grounds for a little while, take in the fresh summer air and the chance to cool down and enjoy some peace! Houston watched her slip out of the French doors and decided to follow her.

He found her leaning against the stone wall surrounding the raised patio, she had brought her wine glass out with her and was sipping it as she gazed out over the darkened hills in the distance. "You suit this place!" he said quietly, as he walked up and rested his hands on the back of her shoulders

She grinned and leaned back against him. "It does feel like home Houston, I feel at peace here!"

He chuckled. "Things are gonna be a little bit different for you here? I mean, I guess this is where you'll live now? Make commuting to our office a bit tough!"

Her smile was tight lipped as she nodded. "I guess there is gonna be a few changes for both of us! I will live in London during the week, we have an apartment there, we'll be here of a weekend though, and if I don't have any meetings I'll be here as much as I can!"

"When do you think you'll next get home?" he asked, holding his breath a fraction

"Houston, this will be home now. But, I will be back in LA in about four months, in time for Thanksgiving…I have a big meeting in Rome the week after I get back from honeymoon, and another in Paris the following week…Pip is going to be working with me, she works for her family of course ,but she is so bright, so quick, so is helping me out to, we make a good team! You can see that in the nine months since I took over here in London our profits have gone up 35%, I intend to keep the momentum going, but I won't let things slip again back at the Head Office, I'll still be keeping an eye on you pal, learnt the hard way I have to keep you out of trouble! So I can come back to LA, and know that Pip can run things here!"

"Four months!" Houston whispered as he let out the breath he had been holding. "Will you be staying for Christmas?"

CJ shook her head. "But you, Roy and Will are invited here to join us! Please Houston, it will be so special!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded. "Ok, it should be fun…kinda weird maybe…but fun!"

She looked down and asked quietly. "We're gonna make this work aint we Houston? Me? Commuting? I mean, I will ring every day, and with the internet, and Baby doing satellite we can video conference and speaker phone, be almost as good as me being in the office…we can do this right? It will work?"

He closed his eyes before telling her "Yeah CJ, we'll make it work, can't lose the best VP I've ever had!" Opening his eyes he looked down at her "You're real happy huh?"

"Very happy Houston, very!"

He nodded as he turned her to face him. "Then whilst it's just you and me, I finally have the chance to tell you how EXACTLY how happy I am for you CJ! If anyone in this world deserves happiness, it's you. You're a very special lady, literally now I guess!" He gave a soft laugh as CJ looked to the ground before looking back up at him, nudged him gently in the chest with her elbow and breaking his heart with one of his favourite slow smiles, He fidgeted slightly and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, well…I know things have changed between us since, since Elizabeth and I got married , and I know things are gonna change again now, with Stephen…but for the better this time…you're smarter than me CJ, you're marrying the right guy for you, and I …couldn't be happier for you, well, maybe…I could, but, well…"

CJ rested her finger on his lips and nodded . "I know Houston" she said softly, "I love you to, and always will! You're a very important part of my life, that will NEVER change ok? Guarantee it!"

Houston smiled and hugged her tight, closing his eyes as all the words he wanted to say, all the feelings he had, fought their way forward, his heart thudded in his chest…"CJ…I…I love you to, and I'm always gonna be here, whenever you need me!" He sighed and hugged her tighter

"Am I going to have to get my duelling pistols out?"

CJ and Houston turned as Steve walked out on to the patio towards them, despite his words he was smiling as he loosened his tie and took in a deep gulp of fresh air. CJ stepped straight out of Houstons arms and into Steves, he smiled down at her, stroking her hair before kissing her, and Houston felt a pain rip through his heart, turning to look the other way, his hands balled into fists as he fought back the emotions. He took a sip of the Brandy he had brought out with him, and forced a smile as CJ and Steve stepped out of the kiss and looked at him. "I uh, hope you'll forgive me" Houston stammered, "jet lag kinda kickin' in, think I'll grab another night cap and head on up to bed…see you both in the morning! Goodnight!"

CJ whispered goodnight, her eyes scrunching a fraction as she watched him walk back inside, a small frown playing on her face as she chewed her lip briefly, replaced by a smile as Steve growled, "Alone at last!" in her ear and gently kissed her again, forcing all thoughts and concerns about Houston out of her head as she melted into the arms of the man who would be her husband.

The big day dawned, and Houston had dressed in his top hat and tails and danced around the room to amuse a very nervous CJ, before taking her gently in his arms and kissing her cheek, telling her how beautiful she looked, and how proud he was to be walking her down the aisle. He couldn't tell her how much he wished he was walking back up the aisle with her as his wife, that possibility had gone. He had made his choice, he had chosen Elizabeth, a choice he would have to accept had cost him his real chance of happiness! Today, well today he would smile and laugh, make sure CJ enjoyed every moment, he would deal with his broken heart in private!

He had walked tall as he felt her arm resting on his, her body shaking with nerves he had patted her hand and smiled at her as the Church organ struck up and the two of them made their entrance and walked slowly down the aisle. She had glanced at him from time to time, her eyes sparkling, but as Stephen turned to face her, her eyes met his and Houston could see the emotion between the two of them. Well, he thought to himself, at least I like the guy and I know he loves her, if I have to let her go then I can be sure it is to the right man.

The Wedding reception was a lavish affair, a first rate meal, the guests mingling on the lawn of Combs Manor and wandering in and out of the three marquees that had been erected. One held a bar and had seating areas, the other was purely a dance floor with a few seats and tables, a small bar in the corner, the main one were the meal had been held had a buffet set up to keep guests fed as daytime turned to night, a small band playing light music to keep the cocktail feel in the one tent that was brightly lit! Houston had taken the jacket form his Morning Suit off and had loosened the tie, but truth be told he liked the waistcoat and thought it could well be his new fashion statement. He danced with Chris, and the Mother of the Groom, he made in his own mind a witty speech, and although added some sentimental bits refused to let himself get maudlin…kept it light much to CJs delight! Pip, Steves sister, kept an eye on him, asking how he was doing, if he was ok…as did Uncle Roy, and he was, he was having a great time! Champagne helped, Scotch to! And he was coping, until CJ found him and asked him to dance with her, just as the DJ decided to start slowing things down a bit.

"You having a good time cowboy" she asked as he held her to him and swayed to the soft music

"Uh huh" he breathed as he closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to control himself

"Thanks boss, for today, for being there to give me away…can't tell you how much it meant to me!" she squeezed his arm as she spoke and looked up into his eyes

Again he swallowed. "We're family CJ, where else would I be?"

She smiled at him and whispered. "Family"

The song ended and the two of them gazed into each others eyes, CJ smiling a fraction as she finally stepped away from his hold, and walked away to join her husband before everyone stepped outside to watch the firework display that signalled it was time for the couple to leave. Houston watched as CJ climbed into the back of the white Rolls Royce, Steve followed her and the driver closed the door, the tinted windows wound down and CJ leaned out, before throwing her bouquet…the girl in front of Houston fumbled and the flowers bounced out of her hands and landed in his grip…CJ smirked and winked, and Houston blushed before offering them to Pip…who just shook her head and politely handed them to the girl who had dropped them. Everyone waved as the car pulled away, Houston stepped slightly to one side, waving slightly as he felt his chest tighten, he was about to turn away when his eyes locked on CJ."Love you!" she mouthed before sitting back into the car. He watched as a cascade of fireworks lit up the driveway as the car made its way down towards the first hill and the main gates, before disappearing down the dark driveway.

"Need a drink Mr Houston?" Pip asked softly as she stepped up and rested her hand on his shoulder

He nodded and turned, smiling as he realised Roy, Will and Chris were all stood there waiting for him, smiling more as he saw the way Wills hand was resting in the small of Chris' back

"If it helps any, my brother truly loves her and will make her happy. And I like her to, we've become good friends, so I will do my best to look after her to, promise!"

Houston smiled and followed the others back in, "Thanks! And the name is Houston!" he smiled at Pip as he reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before the others all linked arms with them, and as one group they walked back into the house and a much needed night cap

True to her word CJ had come home for Thanksgiving, and it had been wonderful. Steve had joined them for the first week of her three week stay, but as if sensing she needed time with her family, to be CJ Parsons for a little while, he had flown on to New York and New Orleans for business meetings, although he did confess to planning on taking in some of New Orleans jazz scene! Houston and CJ had gone riding, sailing, dined out at their favourite restaurants and dined in on pizza and beer whilst watching old movies. CJ had rented out her house so she and Steve had stayed in a hotel, but when he had left CJ had moved into the beach house with Houston, and he had never felt happier than on the mornings when the two of them had got up late, had a lazy breakfast on the balcony and dodged work! CJ did check the accounts for him, more vigilante than ever to make sure all was well, the company had not suffered any negative reaction to Houston and Elizabeths mistake, the opposite in fact! His honesty had encouraged and inspired other companies to deal with him and business was booming, Murray was back at Head Office, Chris was Houstons personal assistant and for the weeks CJ was with them all seemed like old times. But then it had come time for CJ to go home, and Houston had to fight the physical pain he felt when driving her to the airport, walking her through departures and waving goodbye.

As promised, Roy, Will and Chris had joined Houston in the UK for Christmas. CJ had met them at the airport this time and they had driven straight to the Manor were they had all been delighted that despite having full central heating the family kept huge log fires burning in many of the main rooms. "It's like a Christmas Card!" Chris had gasped as she walked into the drawing room, making Gemma laugh as she stood to greet her guests

They had all attended midnight mass on Christmas Eve, and had spent Christmas Morning again in the drawing room, opening an array of presents. Chris had been delighted with her present from Will, and Houston had smiled delightedly as she said yes and slipped the ring he had wrapped up for her, on to her finger. CJ had hugged her and Will and the whole of the two families had popped champagne to toast the happy couple. Snow had fallen over night and after they had returned form Church service, Houston was the first one outside, the first to start the snowball fight, and the first to admit he needed the offered Hot Chocolate to warm him up as he shivered inside the warm kitchen. Christmas Night was quiz night, and turned in to the UK versus USA, with CJ laughing as she competed against her husband. "If you beat me I will have to think of a suitable punishment!" he had muttered as she sat on his lap and taunted him for getting a question wrong

She had blushed and giggled as she whispered a reply inaudible to the others, but the look on Stephens face had Houston gulping and looking away. Boxing Day was a new tradition for the Americans, and one that Houston thoroughly enjoyed! The Earl had kept the tradition of the Boxing Day Hunt, but it was a drag hunt, not a fox hunt! As the most experienced riders, Pip and CJ had been the "hunted", dragging cloths soaked in aniseed behind them as they raced across the countryside, a full fifteen minutes ahead of the main pack. Houston had found it exhilarating, and enjoyed it all the more as no blood was shed! After the hunt everyone changed and went to the Castle for a celebratory ball. Black tie and gowns, Christmas Lights sparkling and the trees flashing, a roaring fire at the end of the Great Hall, he felt as though he had stepped back in time, and loved every minute of it! He had enjoyed dancing with Pip, even though she was there with her new boyfriend she kept an eye on him without being pushy, and teased him loudly for knowing the moves to the Macarena! Although everyone and everywhere looked so very glamorous the party itself was informal and relaxed, everybody treated Houston and the others like friend and family, many thought they really were CJs family and nobody bothered to correct them! It was over by around 2am…the New Years Eve Masked Ball however was a much more formal affair, and even grander and more glamorous! A swing band played in the Grand Hall, in the Ballroom was a DJ, and a classical ensemble and singer both entertained as the guests dined, and continued to perform in the library as the Ball went on. Midnight was greeted by a huge firework display, accompanied by a recorded soundtrack and plenty of mulled wine to keep out the chill! The last guests left as day light broke and Houston joined CJ and the others for breakfast before going to bed for a few hours rest!

All too soon it was time to head back to LA, and again CJ drove them to the airport. As she hugged Roy, Will and Chris and waved them good bye she held Houstons arm a fraction and pulled him back to hug him to her tightly. "You know Houston, I have everything in the world I could want, I am happier than I have any right to be, but God I hate these good byes, I hate it when I have to leave you guys, and I hate watching you walk away from me! Pretty selfish huh! I want it all! I want you to stay!"

"CJ…I…!"

"I know Houston, I know…you can't, it's impossible, and I can't leave here, this is my home now…but it hurts, watching you go, leaving me behind!"

"I hate it to CJ, and I promise, I will come by and visit you as often as I can…and"

"No Houston," she whispered, "no. I can't do this right now, I know it will get easier once I've gotten used to it, but I think that for now it is best if I don't come back for a while, it's best if you don't some over, just till I settle!"

Houston stepped back, his mouth open in shock. "CJ! You can't mean that!"

"Not for good Houston!" she said quickly putting her hands on his chest and swallowing before carrying on. "I promise, not for good! It's just, well I know you were expecting me back for Roys birthday in February, but that's too soon…! Chris thinks her and Will are going to set a date for sometime in July, and you know I wouldn't miss that, so I will be home then! And well, if you enjoyed Christmas, it's an open invite for next year!"

He shook his head. "Seven months CJ! And only seeing you twice a year? No, no…I can't do that. Please CJ, don't do this!"

She kissed his cheek softly and whispered. "I have to Houston, just until it doesn't hurt so much to say goodbye!"

"It will hurt more not seeing you!" he told her as he rested his head on hers. "Please CJ, please, don't do this, I'm begging you!"

She looked up at him and he saw the indecision in here eyes, the pain, and stepped back from her, gently stroking her cheek as he nodded and closed his eyes before hugging her again and whispering "But I'll always be here for you CJ, you ever need me, you call…I'm here for you. Always!"

"I know" she whispered back as she stepped out of his arms and hugged herself as she took a deep breath and said "I may be wrong about this Houston, I may miss you too much for words, in which case don't be surprised to have me turn up on your door un-announced one day! But for now, it has to be like this, just till I get used to it all, until I get used to missing you so damn much!" They stared at each for a few seconds more before nodding at each other, and turning away to walk in opposite directions

"I hate April!" Pip grumbled as she steered the car through the busy London streets, "it would be a perfectly good month normally, after all it is the start of Spring and Easter is nearly here…but TAX returns urgh! I mean we have accountants, so why do we have to sit there and check all the years profits and mergers…and why did we have to do so much damn work the last few months!? I blamed you of course! Profits are up, but have you seen the amount of paperwork on my desk? Correction, have you seen the mountain of paperwork that used to be my desk!"

CJ grinned. "Used to have the same argument with Houston every year when the taxman came calling, and he would complain about paperwork to, but he never looked at my desk before complaining!"

Pip laughed "Ah sister dear, I KNOW you have more work than me, but that's because you are a workaholic…I happen to have a life!"

"Ha! So do I thank you very much, and I am not a workaholic, just a perfectionist!"

"If you say so!" Pip chuckled then asked quietly, "so how is Houston these days?"

CJ glanced out of the window briefly before answering. "He is ok! Business is doing well, he is helping Will set up a new transport maintenance company and keeping Roy out of mischief is a full time job, but he seems ok!"

"When are you going over to see him?"

"The wedding is in July"

"Long way off!"

"Well, like you said, lot of work on my desk! And Houston is busy to, at least when I go over we can both take some time off and relax, and Stephen can spare a few weeks then to!"

Pip nodded and said "I have some time off then and Chris and Will DID invite me, so don't mind if I tag along?"

"Will Damien be joining you?"

Pip grimaced. "Damien was through by February, I'm with Simon now!"

"SIMON!"

With a laugh Pip said "Yup, Simon! Keep up CJ!" and gunned the car as they hit the open road heading out of the City

Later that night as CJ and Steve lay side by side, holding each other tightly CJ laughed as she said "The problem is I can't keep up with her! Is it old age? I know she was dating Barry over Christmas and New Year, then it was Damien, wasn't it a Simon she brought to our wedding?"

Her husband chuckled as he pulled her closer. "Yes, but a different one, he was blonde, this one isn't!"

"You've met him?"

"Seen him…briefly, as he dropped her off at my office two days ago. To be honest I remember them by hair colour and build, names blur after a while!"

CJ shook her head. "Do you think she will ever settle down?"

Steve looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but with Pip who knows!"

"I worry about her!"

Again her husband chuckled "She can take care of herself!"

CJ grinned as she cuddled closer to him and murmured sleepily"I know, but I just want everyone to be as happy as we are!"

Steve smiled gently and looked down, smiling more as he pulled the duvet tighter around his sleeping wife.

He was the one who heard the phone ringing, grumbling as his hand blindly grasped along the table, nearly dropping the receiver as he picked it up. "Hello" he whispered hoarsely down the phone "Roy? Uh yeah, yeah she's right here, hang on!"

CJ was already awake and had been stretching gently as her husband spoke, as she heard Roys name she felt an icy chill run through her, her eyes wide as she took the phone, blinking quickly when Steve switched on the light. "Roy? What's wrong?"

"It's Houston CJ, he needs you!" Roy said quickly

"Houston! Roy, what's happened?"

"He's been arrested CJ, for murder!"

She gasped and Steve took her hand as she blindly reached out. "Murder! What, how..WHO?"

" Elizabeths dead CJ, and they think Houston murdered her! Come home, please …he needs you!"

CJ closed her eyes for a few seconds before saying. "I'm on my way Roy, tell him to hold on, I'm on my way!"


	3. Chapter 3

CJs hands were shaking as she tried to pack her suitcases, sighing in frustration she ran her hand through her hair and stopped what she was doing for a few seconds. She could hear her husband, Stephen, talking quietly on the phone in the other room and breathed a sigh of relief, he was sorting her travel arrangements for her, giving her the time and space to pack and collect her thoughts. Elizabeth dead! Houston arrested for her murder! Roy had not given her too many details on the phone, sensing perhaps that CJ wasn't fully awake and probably too shocked to take everything in, but he had told her Houston needed her, and that was all she needed to hear. She resumed her packing, folding her clothes and mentally running through a list of urgent jobs that needed doing and messages she would need to leave, as another thought popped into her head she quickly picked up her notepad and scribbled another note, stopping as she heard the soft chuckle from the doorway. She looked up and smiled as her husband slouched and looked back at her with a gentle smile on his lips

"Your flight is booked, 11am from Heathrow, so you have a couple of hours before you have to leave. And, don't be mad, but I've called Pip, asked her to come with you…"

"Stephen!" CJ exclaimed, tilting her head a fraction and frowning. "You shouldn't have bothered her, she'll be so mad, this was her week off! And I DON'T need a chaperone!"

Stephen chuckled again as he crossed the room to take her in his arms and hold her close. "My little Spitfire, I know you don't…but in your condition I don't want you traveling so far alone, and as I can't join you immediately, Pip is going to keep an eye on you…make sure you don't over do it once you're there…"

"But I…"

"CJ, I know you, and I know how much Houston means to you! Without someone to keep you in check you would work 24 hours a day 7 days a week until you prove him innocent…"

"But…"

"And I'm not saying I object to that normally, " he rested his hand gently on her tummy and smiled at her, "but it's not just you that I have to worry about now is it?"

CJ looked down at where his hand rested, and brought her own hand to rest on top of his. Smiling softly she nodded. "I know, you're right, and I will be careful, I promise, as long as you tell me you understand why I have to go!"

Stephen used his other hand to gently cup her chin and lift her head so he could look directly in her eyes as he said. "It's Houston. I understand, I've always understood. You go, you take as long as you need, but you clear his name, and then you bring him home with you, we will all celebrate together. Ok?"

CJ just nodded a fraction before leaning forward and kissing him softly, resting her hand on his shoulder as she pulled back she whispered "I love you"

He smiled as he whispered back. "Love you to, now…pack!"

An hour or so later and Pip skidded her sports car to a halt outside the Manor House. Most of the household were now awake, even though it was barely dawn, but it had only taken one member of staff to tell another sleepy member of staff that the Lady of the house had to fly home for an emergency and before CJ and Stephen could stop them, breakfast had been made, the suitcases had been carried to the car before the chauffeur loaded them in to the boot, walking casually over to take Pips luggage from her car and transfer it over, he nodded good morning and informed her that Lord and Lady Waldon-Coombs were in the kitchen. She thanked him before striding through the house to join them and promptly picked up the cup of coffee that had sat in front of her brother. She took a big gulp and grimaced. "Eurgh, HOW many sugars!"

Stephen grinned at her and reached over to prise his cup back, before leaning up and briefly kissing her cheek. "Morning sunshine! Still shocked I found you at home when I rang, and sober to! "

"Who told you I was sober?!" Pip grumbled as she threw him a sardonic glare before gratefully taking the offered new cup of coffee that Mrs Lewis, the family cook, had passed her. "Nice bathrobe Mrs L!" she said as he noticed the fluorescent green fluffy towelling robe the middle aged woman was wearing, "And matching slippers to! Snazzy!"

"You aint to old for me to still clip 'round your ear 'ole!" the portly woman chuckled as she placed another plate of toast in front of CJ and patted her shoulder, "there y'are m'Lady…you look a bit peaky, get that down you…bit of strength before that long flight! And you be sure to tell that nice Mr Houston I'm looking forward to seeing him back 'ere at Coombs Manor right soon so I am!"

"I will Mrs Lewis, and thank you" CJ told her

"I like toast Mrs L!" Pip called as the woman had turned to walk away

Mrs Lewis didn't even break her stride as she called over her shoulder, "Well y'know were the toaster is by now!"

Stephen and CJ both giggled as Pip pouted and muttered. "Guess I'm not the favourite Lady round here anymore!" She stood up and buttered some bread instead, making herself a jam sandwich. "Ok, well…I have already been in touch with Marie at the office and asked her to cancel any un-necessary meetings, Steve…I have emailed the minutes for the meetings that have to go ahead, and thanks for offering to cover for us…I know Philip will help to once he knows, dad to!"

"I'm sure they will" Stephen agreed, "and as soon as my business is taken care of, and yours is sorted I will catch the first flight out and join you in LA, strength in numbers if nothing else!"

CJ smiled at him before she glanced at her watch and groaned. "Time to go Pip!" She stood and walked into her husband open arms, smiling more as Pip groaned and muttered "my cue to leave before the smooch fest!"

Stephen watched her walk out of the kitchen before pulling CJ closer and hugging her tight. "I'm going to miss you so much, do you know that?" he muttered as he nuzzled her neck

"I'll miss you more!" CJ sighed as she closed her eyes and hugged him with all her might, "you just make sure you get your business meetings done in record time, cos I need you, especially now!"

They held each other close for a few more minutes before turning to walk arm in arm to the door. Stephen picked up CJs hand luggage, smiling as Pip stepped forward to take it off him and pass it to the driver. "Not coming to the airport?" she asked quickly

"No, hurts enough saying goodbye here!" he told her as CJ smiled at him before grimacing slightly and making a dash back up the steps and into the house

"Was it the toast?" Pip asked as she watched CJ disappear

Stephen looked at her and said. "Pip, I have to tell you something"

Roy was waiting for them at the airport, and rushed forward to greet them as they walked through arrivals. He smiled brightly at Pip and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he gripped her hand "Thank you for coming, it's good to see you again!"

Pip held his hand in hers a fraction longer and said, "I'm here to help Roy, anything…anything at all I can do, and I'm here!"

He patted her hand and nodded before turning to CJ, and pulling her to him in a bear hug. "You look wonderful!" he said as he stepped back and surveyed her from head to toe, "really wonderful! It will do Matt the power of good just to see you!"

"Where is her Roy?" CJ asked, snapping into business mode after thanking him for the compliment and saying how well he looked, even though she had noted how tired he looked

"He's being held at Central, Hoyt has been in to see him but he is not allowed on the case, they got some young hot shot in charge, a Detective Lowell" Roy filled them in as they walked out of the airport and to his waiting car

"And why do they think Houston is their prime suspect?" Pip asked as she loaded the last of the cases into the boot and climbed into the back of the car behind Roy and CJ

"Oh, well…aside from the fact they found Elizabeth at Houstons office, on the patio to be exact, and it was Houstons gun that killed her, they have her diaries!"

"Diaries?" CJ asked as she looked at him sideways, "so what do they have to do with it?"

"Everything according to Lowell, not that he is willing to share with me!"

"Well he'll share with ME!" CJ said through gritted teeth, not noticing how both Roy and Pip smirked

"Take it you want me to take you straight there?" Roy asked as he headed towards the police precinct

"Maybe you should have a rest first" Pip said quietly from the back, "you know it was along flight and we were up very early!"

CJ shook her head. "Uh uh, no! I got a bit of sleep on the plane and I wanna see Houston! Find out what's goin' on and get some answers from Detective Hotshot!"

Roy looked in his mirror and saw a flash of concern on Pips face, his shrewd mind whirled and he looked again at CJ and nodded to himself, smiling slightly and promising himself to be extra careful with his favourite girl

Roy parked the car and said he would wait outside for them Pip and CJ walked into the station and straight up to the main desk. The uniformed officer looked up from his paperwork. "Can I help you? "he asked automatically before looking properly at his visitors. His eyes widened and he grinned as he said "Well hullo Mzzzz Parsons! Been a while!"

"Hey Paul!" CJ grinned back as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and switched her briefcase over in her hands before leaning over to shake his hand, pick up a pen and sign. "S'pose you can guess why I'm here though huh?" she smirked as she handed his pen to Pip and indicated where to sign her name and whispered "just copy my office address, it's Houstons office block so should be your home away form home while we're here!"

Paul leaned forward as he muttered. "Aint nobody believes Houston did this, nobody 'cept Lowell! You watch out for him Ms Parsons, he is as tricky as they come, he aint got many friends here if ya know what I mean!"

CJ nodded and mouthed "Thanks!" as Paul called one of the other officers over. He told him to fetch Houston up, and directed CJ to interview room 3 to wait for him. As they walked down the corridor Pip looked around at the chaos and noise and winked, CJ chuckled and whispered, "Feels good to be back!"

Ten minutes later the door opened and Houston walked slowly in, escorted by a uniformed officer who smiled at CJ and Pip before removing Houstons handcuffs and stepping out of the room. Pip muttered "I need a coffee…anyone?" before slipping out of the room without waiting for a reply.

CJ and Houston stood staring at each other before he hoarsely whispered. "You came? You're really here?"

Slowly CJ nodded and walked over to him, without touching him she leaned up and kissed his cheek, stepping back she gave him his favourite smile and softly replied. "Where else did you expect me to be cowboy?"

"Oh God!" he cried stepping to her and pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her hair. "It's a nightmare CJ, all a nightmare! They think I killed Elizabeth, and you weren't here…I knew you would come, hoped you would come…but…"

Suddenly the door burst open and a small wiry dark haired man strolled in. "Well well well, isn't this cosy!"

CJ stepped away from Houston and turned to face the newcomer, her eyes flashing with anger as she hissed "Detective Lowell I presume, nice of you to knock! You are aware of client/attorneys right to private conversation I presume?"

The detective sneered and chuckled as he muttered "Is that what you are...His attorney?! That the new name for it now? "

Houston put his hand on CJs arm as she took a step toward Lowell, just as Pip walked back in with three cups of coffee. "This man bothering you Ms Parson?" she asked politely as she put the cups down before adding, "And sorry I took so long, didn't have the right change!"

Lowell was staring at her and CJ was still glaring at him so Pip walked up to the detective with her hand held out. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Philippa Coombs, Ms Parsons associate, I'm here to help her with her interview with Mr Houston…are you the secretary we asked for, here to take notes?"

The man glared at her, then back at CJ before turning on his heals and storming out

Pip smiled as she closed the door behind him. "Do you think I upset him?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face that had CJ and Houston chuckling.

CJ set her briefcase down and sat down, Pip went and sat in the corner, but was listening intently as Houston explained that he had been in business in San Francisco, he had flown home and picked up the Chopper but as he came in to land at his office he had been waved away by warning lights. Instead he had landed at friends nearby hotel, and taken a cab back to the office. As soon as he had stepped foot through the door he had been arrested and brought here. A legal associate from his office had called Roy, but no other attorney had been in yet, and Lowell had brought Houston to the interrogation room four times now.

CJ was pale with rage. "Have they charged you with Elizabeths murder yet? It must be more than 48 hours since your arrest, they can't hold you without charging you!"

"Easy CJ!" Pip muttered as she stood and walked over to them. "Houston, did they make any attempt to contact an attorney for you, or appoint one for you? Have they mentioned anything about a bail hearing?"

"No!" Houston replied quietly, but before he could say anything else the door once again burst open and Detective Lowell came striding back in, a look of smug glee on his face

"This is outrageous!" CJ yelled as she leapt to her feet

Lowell stepped nearer to her and with a great deal of please said. "CJ Parsons? I am arresting you for conspiracy to commit murder"

"SAY WHAT!" CJ squeaked as he roughly reached out to grab her hand and cuff it before pulling it behind her back, snatching her other hand from the desk were it had rested, and cuffing them together behind her back.

Lowell leaned closer and hissed. "You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney one can be appointed for you…"

Houston could feel his control snapping and he stood and stepped closer, but Pip was quicker and stepped in front of him, forcing her body back and pushing him back into a seating position before the detective could react.

CJ shrugged her shoulders free from his grip and with her nostrils flaring leaned forward to look him straight in the eye before telling him. "You're not just making the biggest mistake of your life, you just kissed your career goodbye to _Mister_ Lowell!"

"Parsons, I got enough evidence in Mrs Houstons diary to lock you and your boyfriend up for several lifetimes, it's you who has made the mistake, thinking you could get away with it! You shudda stayed in New York!"

"New York?" CJ asked as he started to push her towards the door. "What's New York got to do with anything?"

"Get her outta here!" Lowell instructed the uniformed officers waiting outside the room. He stood smiling to himself as he watched CJ being led to booking, his hands on his hips and a complete sense of satisfaction. He turned to walk away, stopping as he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Uhm, excuse me!" said a polite English voice from behind him

Damn, the associate he thought to himself as he turned and with an irritated sigh spat out. "What?"

She smiled slowly and sniffed slightly. "A couple of things really. First, you best let Mr Houston go now…or charge him if you have enough evidence, it has been more than 48 hours and I don't think you would really like me to sue your sorry ass for illegal detention, really doesn't look good on a promotion report! And second, about the evidence…'I would like a FULL copy of the late Mrs Houstons diaries, especially as you seem to believe these are grounds to arrest Lady Coombs! Oh, and I want them now, immediately…in my hot little hand before I leave this station"

"Lady who? What?" Lowell looked confused as Pip stepped nearer to him

"Detective Lowell… how long have you been a detective? And how long have you worked homicide?"

The man stood straighter and glared at her. "None of your business, and none of your fancy talk is gonna get your friends out of this. They killed her! They hounded that poor woman for months, drove her crazy with their continuous harassment and hate filled calls, blatant about their affair, never gave her any peace, until finally they killed her…now I'm going to get justice for that poor woman!"

"Oh dear!" Pip said slowly, "You believe the diary don't you? You haven't checked any thing out? Checked to see if any of it is accurate? You said CJ was in New York? Is that what Elizabeth wrote in this diary? Have you even bothered asking where Houston was when Elizabeth was killed, have you checked his alibi, witnesses etc? "

For the first time she saw a slight flicker of doubt cross the police officers face as he briefly nodded

"And she said Houston was ringing her, calling her…so you've checked phone records, hers and Houstons, for any record of these calls?" Pip asked as she stepped nearer again

The detective closed his eyes and shook his head a fraction.

Pip smiled sympathetically as she continued to ask. "And you are aware that Houston hasn't known the whereabouts of his EX wife for over a year now, not since the warrant was sworn out for her arrest for embezzlement, she didn't even attend her divorce hearings…you did know that they were divorced right?"

The detective didn't move but kept his eyes tightly closed, his fist clenched as Pip chuckled slightly. "Oh dear!" she whispered right in his ear, "Then CJ is right, you have just kissed your career goodbye!" With a bright smile she patted his shoulder and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder…"Don't forget Detective Lowell, you best be setting Mr Houston free now…and if I were you I wouldn't keep Lady Combs, uh sorry…MS Parsons, waiting in booking for too long either…Oh, you might want to start copying those diaries to! Might be an idea to try and get out there to find the real killer, and not waste any more time" she finished as she turned the corner, smiling brightly to herself as she noticed how many of the police officers had been watching and seemingly enjoying watching Lowell squirm


	4. Chapter 4

Roy was dozing so had lost all track of time, it was only when he heard raucous laughter from a group of uniformed officers walking to their patrol cars that he blinked, looked as his watch and stretched a fraction before climbing out of the car and heading to the precinct door. He glanced over to the group when he heard one say "Lowell didn't stand a chance…priceless!", he stopped in his tracks when another yelled the reply of "Captain already has Lowell in his office, bet he'll be doing the school parking run by the end of the day!", and he grinned wildly as the last cop to climb into a car called, "Couldn't happen to a nicer go…Ladies one, Lowell...ZERO! Hooooh hah! Yeah!" As Roy watched the cars pull away he nodded to himself and walked back to lean against his own car and wait, he had a feeling he wouldn't be there much longer!

After fifteen minutes of basking in the sun Roy turned and watched as Lt Michael Hoyt opened the precinct door, and escorted a dishevelled Houston outside, and towards his waiting Uncle. Roy stood up straight and held out his arms, Matt walked straight into them and hugged him tight as they both slapped each other affectionately on the back. Hoyt sauntered over to join them, a large smile playing across his face. "Hey Roy!"

"Hoyt! Uhm seem to be missing a couple of people!" Roy said as he looked pointedly over his friends shoulder and back to the now firmly closed precinct door

Hoyt chuckled as he casually put his hand in his pocket and with his other hand rubbed the side of his nose. "Oh they'll be right out, once Captain Bradley has finished grovelling to them!"

Roy tilted his head a fraction. "Grovelling? What did I miss?"

"Apparently not as much as Lowell!" Houston muttered

Roy looked at him, then back at Hoyt. "Huh?"

"Seems our young Detective Lowell forgot a few basic rules of investigation, strike that, not a few…try ALL! For a start he didn't bother to ask Houston where he was when Elizabeth was killed, and as Houston has a solid alibi that was more than a rookie mistake, it was sheer stupidity!" Hoyt said with a grin

"He had already found Elizabeths journals in her car, read them, and decided that I was guilty, worked what little evidence he had to consolidate his little theory!" Houston added as he rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against Roys car, "trouble is, Elizabeth was living a fantasy world, the stuff she must have written in her journals, the things Lowell accused me of...US of! Roy, he thinks CJ was in on this to, arrested her for conspiracy to murder!"

"Arrested CJ!" Roy chuckled, "hoooo weeeeeee, wudda loved to have seen her face!"

Houston smirked as he looked up at him "It was funny, but it was Pip that came out swingin'! She rattled off to Lowell about checking alibis, checking the stuff Elizabeth had written, more or less asked him in front of the whole station if he had any clue what he was doing, made him look like a fool!"

Hoyt was really chuckling now. "Oh she sure did, and I loved every minute of it, she is a class act, can see why she is friends with CJ, not sure how she is friends with you Houston!"

"Hey Hoyt, you could hurt my feelings! And she is CJs sister-in-law! "

By now Hoyt was laughing. "Even better! Oh the look on Lowells face though, when Bradley yelled across the whole office to get in to his office now, every one looking at him as he did the walk of shame! Your friend Pip was already in there looking cool as a cucumber, they brought CJ in a few minutes later and Lowell looked mad! Couldn't hear all that was said, odd phrase like illegal detention and compensation, Bradley sure looked nervous as both CJ and Pip kept ticking what looked like a list of complaints off their fingers, like a legal tag team! Oh it was a thing of beauty to see! Just wish I cudda heard more!"

Roy shook his head a fraction as had Hoyt started giggling like a five year old. "Correct me if I'm wrong now Michael, but I get the feeling that you are not exactly Lowells number one fan!"

Hoyt instantly became serious. "He is the kind of lazy cop who put us all to shame! He wants the glory, sees himself as some sorta celebrity cop, ya know…a hero! But thinks he is above actually doing the foot work! He saw Houston as step up the career ladder…high profile murderer, sordid affair with his well known associate, the kinda story that makes headlines and police officers careers…IF they get the facts right! If not, well, as Lowell is about to find out, kinda case that breaks a career to"

"And I have a felling that CJ is determined to make sure that Lowells career is firmly on the downward spiral!" Houston added quietly, shaking his head a fraction, "never known her to have a vindictive bone in her body, but this guy…sure pushes her buttons!"

Hoyt was definitely no longer laughing as he put his hand on Houstons shoulder. "CJ isn't the only one this guy winds up, difference is…she and this Pip are the only ones to bring him down! He's a loose cannon Houston, I hate the guy, I mean it, he is a disgrace to the badge, devious, arrogant…an ego the size of the State of California…he makes life difficult for the people who cross him…do you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

Roy was the one who answered. "CJ and Pip just made a new enemy!"

Hoyt nodded as he added. "And a very dangerous one, especially if Bradley doesn't see sense and take away his badge!"

The three men stood looking at each other, before Houston suddenly straightened and looked across, watching as CJ and Pip walked towards them. Pip was smiling, CJ tight lipped and slightly flushed. She reached up to rest her hand on Houstons shoulder and kissed his cheek before turning to Hoyt and hugging him. "Hello old friend!" she said, her eyes sparkling as she stepped back and smiled at him

"Oh CJ!" Hoyt said with a shake of his head, "things sure have been dull while you've been gone!"

"Well then good to be back, I would hate to think of you being bored Hoyt! Oh, Pip, this is our friend Lt Michael Hoyt… Hoyt, may I present my sister-in-law Lady…"

Pip suddenly leaned forward and put her hand out to Hoyt "Uh, Pip…Pip Coombs…nice to meet you Lieutenant, CJ has certainly told me some crazy stories about you!"

"Delighted to meet you to, you realise you have just become a hero to a lot of folks in that precinct! And CJ, you just completely cemented your pin up status with us all! Oh, CJ, you ok?"

The others all looked at her as she brought her hand to her a nose. A steady trickle of blood was flowing down, and as she took her hand away her eyes widened at how much was there. Roy quickly pulled the handkerchief free from his top jacket pocket and passed it to her. Pip steered her to the passenger seat of the car as Houston flung the door open and helped her sit down. "Lean forward!" Pip said, "and apply pressure here, on the bridge of your nose…no, not too hard, just a pinch, that's it, breath through your mouth…good girl. Do you feel dizzy?"

"Nnnu" CJ shook her head a fraction

"Wouldn't do that just yet Alamo!" Pip chuckled as she crouched down before her and pushed CJs hand away, applying the pressure herself as she carefully studied her sister-in-law. "Probably a rise in blood pressure, all got a bit tense back there, and after along flight to! May be a smart move to go home now, and let you take a nap!" Looking quickly at CJs narrowed eyes she added, "I mean, I know I am tired so think we both could do with some shut eye before we make a start on reading the diaries of the late Mrs Houston and the copies of all the evidence Lowell couldn't be bothered reading!"

"Ahm no veelin' tired doh!" CJ slapped Pips hand free and repeated, "I'm not feeling tired though, a cup of coffee and I'll be fine! See? Nose bleed has stopped, almost, and the sooner we get started the better chance we have! And stop calling me Alamo!"

Pip smirked as she straightened up and looked down at CJ "But it suits you! And no CJ, I'm putting my foot down here…you'll keep going until you drop and then you'll be no use to us, we rest now, start again fresh, ok? Besides, I promised Stephen to keep an eye on you and the…the fact is, I always keep a promise, even if I have to rugby tackle you and lock you in your room!"

Hoyt raised his eyebrows. "I like this girl!"

"I'd like to see the rugby tackle!" Houston muttered as he wiggled his eyebrows, but before he could add any further comments he yawned, loudly and openly. CJ looked up at him, glanced at Pip and burst out laughing. "What?" Houston asked innocently

CJ and Houston were in the back of Roys car, Pip sat up front as they drove towards Houstons house. "Thought you lived in a Beach House?" Pip looked out of the window as Roy turned towards Montecito, and started to drive up a picturesque mountain road

Houston nodded "Moved out a few months ago. Needed a fresh start, got me a house that overlooks the sea, backs onto the mountains and has room for a few horses. Got a swimming pool and a place to land the chopper to!"

"Like the old ranch!" CJ whispered as she took his hand in hers and smiled nostalgically

He looked down and put his other hand over were she held his. "Yeah, a little like it, but missing a few good things ya know!"

She smiled at him and nodded

Roy stopped in front of a set of large majestic gates and clicked the switch he had picked up from the pocket in his car door. Slowly and silently the gates swung open and Roy edged through, slowing down as he checked his rear view mirror to ensure the gates had closed behind them. Pip gave a small laugh as she watched him, and Roy glanced sideways at her as he whispered. "Old habits die hard!"

Pip nodded. "I know, I've been checking the side mirror all the way up here to check we weren't followed. We were of course!"

"Uh huh, dark blue Ford, followed us from the precinct…guess Houston and CJ are free but still not clear!" Roy chewed his lip thoughtfully before adding, "think we should check with Hoyt though as soon as we get in, just make sure our little follower is official and not Lowell on a mission dontcha agree?"

Pip just raised her eyebrow and nodded a fraction before turning in her seat to look at Houston and chuckled as she saw him sleeping soundly, his head resting on the top of CJs as she tucked into his shoulder, sleeping as peacefully as her best friend. "Maybe we should get a blanket and just leave them there?"

"Think we can offer better accommodation inside, besides, it's sunny now but when evening comes it can get a bit chilly in the mountains, got to take care of our girl!" Roy glanced at Pip and winked

"Do you ever miss a trick? She asked with a slight giggle. "I mean, how did you know?"

Roy pulled the car to a halt in the side garage and turned in his seat to look directly at her. "When it comes to my family I make it my business to know everything. I know CJ, she is like a daughter to me, and although it has been a few months since I have seen her, I KNOW her! I can see the way her eyes shine, I noticed the way you worry about her, I noticed that CJ seems to be more tired than I would expect…and though it probably isn't polite to say it, I notice that she has…err…well…developed! Like my Flo did!"

"Developed?"

Roy blushed as he nodded, and brought his hands up to his chest, cupping them and making slight circular moves he whispered. " Developed!"

Pip smirked and gave a quick nod before reaching back and gently shaking CJs knee. "Wake up sleepy head, time to get you in doors and let you have a nap some placed comfy!"

CJ blinked and looked sideways as Houston groggily murmured "Are we there yet?" He blinked and opened up one eye, then the other and smiled goofily as he looked straight into CJs eyes. "Well hi there!" he whispered

"Hi!" she whispered back, holding his gaze as a small smile played across her kips. "Houston?"

"Yeah?"

"You're squashing my hand!"

"Oh!" he pushed himself back quickly, just as Roy opened the back passenger door, sending Houston crashing to the floor at his Uncles feet.

"You ok son?" Roy asked reaching his hand down and helping Houston stand

Houston just shot him a glare and dusted his trousers down before walking to the boot and helping Roy pull out the girls luggage as Pip and CJ both stretched and breathed in the fresh mountain air

Roy led the way as he and Houston carried in the bulk of the luggage, Pip had been quick to pick up the remainder leaving CJ with just her hand luggage, briefcase and handbag to carry. They all went straight up stairs were Houston showed the to the two guest rooms nearest his own master suite. "Roy tells me he rang my maid and had the rooms made up as soon as he heard you were on your way, and hopefully if we dig in the kitchen she will have left us a treat for dinner!" He said as he put one Pips case down in her room before guiding CJ to the room next to his. He walked in ahead of her and put her case down. He grinned as he told her "I'll bring the rest of yours and Pips luggage up later, guess we all need that nap now!"

"Guess we do!" CJ grinned back as she stifled a yawn then slowly stretched before walking across to the bed and sitting down.

Houston watched her and felt his chest tighten a fraction. God, he thought, I hoped things would get easier, but she is more beautiful than ever! He couldn't stop himself, he walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it gently before cupping his other hand over it and rubbing her hand gently, he was looking at her hand in his when he whispered. "Still can't believe you're really here!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered back. "I always told you I would be here if you needed me, wild horse couldn't have kept me away!"

"I missed you!"

She smiled softly and nodded. " Missed you to cowboy, more than I can say!"

Maybe he was tired after being arrested, maybe he was tired after the emotions of hearing Elizabeth was dead, maybe he was just not as tough as he pretended to be, or maybe he just plain missed his best friend…but before he knew it he had reached over, pulled CJ into his arms and begun to sob as he whispered. "I love you CJ, don't leave me again! Please, don't leave me!"

CJ was too shocked, to caught of guard, she didn't know what to say. So she reached up and hugged him back, rocking him gently as she whispered. "Just sleep Houston, lie down now, lie down here and rest, we'll talk later" She started to push Houston gently down, gasping as she realised he wasn't going to let go of his tight hold on her, with a soft sigh she kicked off her shoes and wriggled closer to him, snuggling against him as she whispered again. "I'm here pal, it's ok…I'm right here"

Pip realised that CJ still had her handbag, and she needed her mobile, so reluctantly she tiptoed to CJs room, tapping gently on the door she called out CJs name softly, hearing no reply she called again, quietly opening the door and peeping round. She smiled to herself as she saw CJ and Houston holding on to each other in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. She softly crossed the room and picked up her handbag, stopping to quickly grab a blanket and tuck it around the two sleeping friends, chewing her lip a fraction as she looked at them before tiptoeing back out and into her room.

The first call she made was to her brother. "Hi, Stevo! Yeah, I know I forgot about the time difference but I owe you for waking me to join CJ! Yes, she is fine and will no doubt ring you as soon as she wakes up…that's right, wakes up! She is being careful and I am keeping an eye on her! Yeah, I will…though from what I have seen getting her to eat is no problem, keeping it down, well that's another matter! I know, she is stubborn…but so am I! Yeah, Houston is out for now, I did what CJ told me to do and we got him out without even needing to pay bail, but he is still a suspect and one that a couple of cops don't want to let go of! I have a feeling that there is more going on here than a simple crime of passion, and that's why I'm ringing, I need your help…and I don't want CJ to know about this ok? No Steve I'm serious…if you get anything back you ring ME, or email ME…not CJ, ok? Promise me! Right, well…I want you to get in touch with my old partner in Special Investigations, Roy told me that Elizabeths brother has links to the IRA…now he is in jail, but it was always rare for just one member of the family to be involved in organisations like this, so I want him to look at all of Elizabeths family, get a look at their financial back ground, or at least try to put together a list of names for me to research…yes, I know I can do it from here, but that means hacking the Scotland Yard computer again, were as Mick can just log in…and send me a link!" She laughed as her brother made a comment about not having enough bail money to help her again, and nodded as he told her to be careful and keep an eye on his darling wife. "I will!" she told him, "promise!"

An hour later and Roy walked out to find Pip sitting on the balcony, watching the sun dip down over the moutains and softly sink towards the sea. She jumped a fraction as he said "Stunning isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty impressive!"

"You not tired?"

Pip shook her head. "I'm usedd to not sleeping, especially when I'm working or got something on my mind…in this case both!"

"Hmm!" Roy nodded as he sat down on the sun chair nest to her, "know the feeling! Oh, and Hoyt confirmed, the car that was following us…wasn't official!"

"So that means it was Lowell?"

"Apparently not! Cap'n busted his butt to desk duty, he is still chasing up unwritten reports and linking witness statements, he hasn't left the precinct!"

"Uh oh!"

"Yup, uh oh! So did Elizabeths diary shed any light?"

Pip gave a soft chuckle. "Depends what planet you live on! In the real world…no light what so ever…in Elizabeths land, ooh Houston is the Big Bad Wolf and CJ the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, let me read you an extract!" Pip cleared her throat and put on a fake southern belle accent. "Houston took me to New York, he told me he loved me, bought me a new wardrobe for the trip, but then when we landed he disappeared he was gone for hours. I waited in our room, when he came back he didn't tell me where he had been, but I know…I've always known, that bitch has followed us here! He just can't be without her, she is probably up in her own room laughing at me, she was always laughing at me! But one day I'll show her! She thinks that she is going to keep him, but he is my husband…mine…and if CJ Parsons thinks she can steal him from me, if she thinks that I'll let him go, then she is wrong. Oh so very wrong! I know she is here somewhere, I'll find her…and I'll let her know Houston is mine, and no one elses. No, she won't get him, not over my dead body!"

Roy let out a soft whistle. "Dare I ask when that was written?"

Pip closed the journal and sighed. "Three months ago! CJ was in Japan with Stephen, a business trip that they extended by flying on to New Zealand…NOT New YORK! I have put a call in to an old friend of mine in NYPD, asked him to check if Elizabeth was registered in any of the hotels she mentioned in her diary…uh …journals! I also asked him to check if maybe she had an apartment there…she has been off the radar since the warrant was issued for her. Got another friend doing the same in Chicago, seems Houston took her there for their anniversary…only guess who turned up as an uninvited guest!"

"I'm guessin' CJ!"

"You're guessing correctly! Only I know that CJ was in Paris that week, I was with her! Seems the late Mrs H really lost the plot!"

Roy nodded then looked at her sideways. "You got friends checkin' you say?" Pip gave a quick nod and Roy continued, "In New York and Chicago?" Again Pip nodded, "And you've got your brother checking with Scotland Yard, some old friends of yours again?"

"Old partner, and it's rude to eavesdrop Roy!"

He chuckled. "I was taking a drink up to Houston and just overheard is all! Darndest thing, boy wasn't in his room!"

This time it was Pip that chuckled as she wriggled down into her seat and watched as the last of the sun sank down from view leaving the sky streaked with oranges, reds and violet splashed of colour. "They sure were tired!" she muttered softly

Roy glanced over as heard a slight slur to her voice, he watched as her eyes blinked shut, smiled as her head nodded forward…"Yeah, they sure were!" he agreed to himself as he gently reached over to pull the blanket form the back of her chair and tuck it around her, prising the journals from her lap, he sat back down and started to read, his eyebrows shooting up in alarm as he read the first entry that mentions Houstons senile interfering old Uncle. "Humph!" he muttered, looking quickly at Pip to make sure he hadn't woken her. "Houston my boy, what did you do marrying this loose cannon and letting CJ slip through your fingers?" he whispered softly, again looking quickly at Pip before turning the page and reading more of the journal.


	5. Chapter 5

Houston woke up and stretched, stopping as he realised he wasn't alone. He swallowed and blinked a few times whilst his head cleared, and then with a small smile he looked down at the sleeping woman next to him and his smile grew. Gently he reached down and pushed her hair from her face, he studied her as she slept and felt his heart thud in his chest. He held his breath as she murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, and felt his chest tighten as his arms automatically pulled her closer. Here he was, holding in his arms everything he wanted in the world, so close, and yet, as he glanced down at her left hand as it rested on his chest, so far away from his grasp. He looked at her perfect face again before wriggling to his side, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed he slipped it under CJs head and moved away completely, tucking the blanket around her as he climbed off the bed and looked down at her. She is so beautiful, he thought, like an Angel…and I let her go…Houston, you're a dumb ass! And with that he turned and crept out of her room.

He softly clicked the door closed behind him and turned to tiptoe back to his own room, colliding with Uncle Roy, who appeared to be sneaking out of Pips room. The two men stood and stared at each other in surprise, before Roy grinned and explained. "Pip was so tired she fell asleep out on the patio, so I just woke her up enough to help her back to her room, and just brought her a cup of tea, make her feel more at home!"

"Uh huh!" Houston looked at CJs closed door and muttered, "CJ is real tired too, we were just sitting, we were gonna talk…guess we both nodded off!"

"Feels good to have her home huh son?" Roy asked softly, placing his hand on Houstons shoulder

Houston smiled and patted the older mans hand. "Yeah, it does, it sure does. I'm gonna go get some sleep, been a long day…G'night Uncle Roy"

"G'night son" Roy watched as his nephew walked away and went into his own bedroom, he couldn't see as Houston closed his eyes and lent back against the closed door and ran his hands though his hair, exhaling loudly as he glanced at the wall separating him from the love of his life.

CJ woke just as the sky was going grey with early dawn light. She stretched lazily and glanced at the empty bed beside her, sighing slightly as she wondered if she should risk breakfast, as soon as the thought popped into her head she was hungry, and a little queasy! She tried to go back to sleep, but her body clock was still on London time, and she had slept for a few hours now, so sleep would not return. Right, she thought as she jumped off the bed, Breakfast then! She showered and dressed casually in jeans and a check shirt, brushing her hair loose and applying a light coat of lip gloss, she tied her trainers and headed down stairs as quietly as possible, tiptoeing past Houston and Roys rooms and creeping down the stairs. As she passed across the wood floors to the kitchen she checked over her shoulder as she pushed open the kitchen door and walked in, squealing softly as a familiar voice murmured "Morning!"

"Pip!" CJ cried out as she clamped her hand to her heart, "you scared me!"

"Thorry"! Pip replied distractedly as she bit into a piece of toast and quickly brushed away the crumbs that fell over the file she was reading.

"Wotcha doin?'" CJ asked as she automatically picked up the last piece of toast from Pips plate

"Hey! Get your own!" Pip said finally looking up and noticing as CJ munched happily on the stolen goodies. "Morning by the way…and do you HAVE to look so perky this early?"

CJ giggled and winked before looking pointedly at Pips empty cup, and glancing at the empty coffee pot, lifting a quizzical eyebrow as she looked back at Pip

It was Pips turn to giggle as she leaned forward and reached under a pile of paperwork, bringing out a box of Tea-bags. "Never travel without them, and in your condition it will be better for you than your normal caffeine blast!"

"But I LIKE my caffeine blast, it keeps me looking perky!"

"Shut up, and put the kettle on!"

CJ laughed and did as she was told, walking back over to the counter she picked up some of the papers strewn over it. "Elizabeths murder file?"

"Uh huh, Lowell had a lot more information on file, he just hadn't bothered reading it!"

"Such as?" CJ slid onto the kitchen stool opposite her and waited

"Well, the gun cabinet was smashed, and there was a trace of blood that fortunately CSI have got…Lowell didn't chase up the analysis or try to get DNA matches…so that's on my to do list this morning. Also, there were no prints on the gun, wiped clean…why would Houston use one of his own guns in his own office stop and bother to wipe the prints! There was no trace of Elizabeths car in the garage, did she get there by taxi? Did some one bring her? Why was she at Houstons when he hadn't seen her for so long, and where has she been?"

"Oh woah ho..enough until I've had my tea! Do you want some more toast while I'm up? "CJ slid from the stool and picked up Pips cup as she passed and walked to the kettle, sliding some bread into the toaster as she went, her tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of her mouth as the information Pip had just thrown at her filtered through, leaning against the counter as the tea brewed and the toast cooked CJ asked. "Who formally identified Elizabeth?"

"Huh?"

"Who identified her? Her brother is in jail, and her ex-husband was arrested as soon as he set foot in the building…we don't know where she has been or who with or HOW she got to the office…so has anyone formally identified her?"

Pip looked over her shoulder at her and frowned before turning back to the file and skimming quickly through. As CJ walked back over with the drinks and toast she saw her sister –in-law frowning. "No, no formal ID. They used her drivers licence from her purse, and …nope, that's it!"

"Add another job to the to do list!" CJ told her before taking a big bite of toast, earning herself a scornful look as crumbs flew across the counter and landed in Pips tea. "Ooopth,thorry!"

Pip scowled as she carefully flicked the crumbs out of her cup before taking a deep swig. "So, where do we start?"

"How about a big fry up?" came a voice from behind them

They both looked up as Houston and Roy walked in, both kissing CJ on the cheek as they walked towards the main kitchen. "How about it ladies, my famous omelettes and mushroom…tomatoes on the side and some ham, some pancakes and syrup to finish up?" Houston said as he rubbed his hands together enthusiastically

Pip watched as CJ blanched a little before smiling weakly and whispering" maybe just some more toast and tea please, sorry! Think the airplane food is repeating from yesterday!"

"Oh, oh ok…sure…no problem!" Houston told her as he looked at Pip with his eyebrow raised

"Airplane food doesn't bother me, cast iron constitution, but uhm…can I pass on the pancakes?"

Houston winked and turned to start cooking as Roy came and sat next to CJ, patting her hand and winking at her with a small nod. CJ looked shocked for a second or two, before grinning and winking back. "So," said Roy, "you two found anything?"

An hour later and the four of them had a plan. Because the pent house office was still sealed as a police crime scene, CJ was going to use Murrays office to access Baby and try to trace any cab firm in the area who could have dropped of Elizabeth, maybe have some sort of idea where they had picked her up and where she might have been. She was also going to check all airlines and try to see if anyone using either Elizabeths married or maiden name had flown into LA recently. Pip was going to get in touch with the CSI team and ask for the blood to be analysed from the broken gun cabinet, and any photos they may have taken that Lowell hadn't bothered to collect yet before helping CJ, Chris was going to meet them at the office. Houston and Roy were going to go to all of the known old haunts of Elizabeth, see if anyone had seen her recently.

Pip ran back upstairs to grab her purse as CJ, Roy and Houston headed to the front door. Opening it they froze as a young man stood in front of them, his arm raised as if to knock.

"How did you get up here?" Roy asked as both he and Houston instinctively stepped in front of CJ.

"Your gardener has just arrived Mr Houston, he let me in"

"And why would he do that son?" again, it was Roy doing the questioning

The newcomer gave a brief smile and reached into his jacket pocket. "Because of this I guess!" he said as he showed them his police shield

"Well, that would do it!" Houston chuckled as he stepped passed Roy and shook the mans hand

"Every time!" the cop replied with a grin, "well nearly every time!"

CJ watched them quietly before coughing slightly, crossing her arms and asking. "Do you want to come in Detective…err?"

"Cameron m'am…Detective Sergeant Mackenzie Cameron…and I assume you are Ms CJ Parsons?"

"You assume correctly, I am. And I assume you would like to talk to my client Sergeant Cameron?"

"If I could, and please, call me Mac! This isn't a formal questioning, just a chance to shed some light on this case I have inherited!"

CJ smiled as she stepped back a fraction and waved the Detective in, nodding at Roy and Houston to follow him. They walked in to the main Lounge, just as Pip came leaping down the stairs. "Oh, we have company?"

Before any of the others could reply Mackenzie stepped forward with his hand outstretched and a friendly smile. "Hi, Detective Sergeant Mackenzie Cameron-Franayetti…well, I drop the last bit, puts people off if you have a double barrel name!"

"Really?" Pip replied as she raised her eyebrow and smirked as CJ snickered a fraction, she shook his hand and looked at him, not bad she thought, in fact, kinda cute…terrible jacket though!

Mac licked his lips and put his hand in his pocket, trying to appear casual, but he felt as nervous as a first day at school. He had been rocked by how pretty the Parsons chick was, but this new arrival…hubba hubba! Be smooth Mac, he told himself. "Yeah, uh…bit of a mouthful having a double barrel, especially if you're arresting someone…and it sounds kinda poncy ya know…so at work I shorten it… so I'm just Mac Cameron, Mac to my friends…so uhm, well call me Mac M'am!"

Pip nodded "Okay Mac m'am, thanks for clearing that up"

"Pip, behave!" CJ chuckled and indicated a nearby sofa,"Why don't you sit down Mac, wanna coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" Mac was still looking at Pip as he sat down, briefly nodding as Roy said he would go for the coffee. "Uhm, sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Didn't throw it….but it's Pip to my friends…Lady Philippa Waldon-Coombs to you, Mac!" She grinned as he shifted in his seat, pouting slightly as she saw CJs face. "Okay, okay…sorry…call me Pip, nice to meet you"

He rewarded with a bright smile as he nodded and settled back in his seat. "So, Mr Houston, you've probably guessed I have taken over the case from Lowell, and I hope you won't hold his actions against me! My only aim is to bring the guilty to justice not wage some personal vendetta! With that in mind I gotta tell you, I think Lowell was WAY off the mark, and as for arresting you Ms Parsons! Well, what a jac…"

"Do you take sugar Sergeant?" Roy called through from the kitchen

"Uh, two…thanks!" Mac coughed slightly and blushed.

CJ glanced at Pip and noticed the way her sister-in-law was studying him, uh oh she thought! "so, Mac, if you don't' think Houston did it…you got any leads?" she asked watching as Roy passed him a steaming mug of coffee

"Thanks!" Mac muttered. "Not really m'am, that's why I'm here…see if I can get some help! Hoyt says you're the good guys, and I trust Hoyt…and as Ms Sheridans ex-husband Mr Houston I wondered if you could shed some light on what she may have ben up to recently, any enemies she could have made?"

Houston rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed and sat back in his chair. "Sorry Mac, Elizabeth and I didn't part on good terms! I last saw her a month before I filed for divorce…that's nearly a year ago! The divorce was handled through her company, since they hadn't heard from her everything went through uncontested, beside I had a strong pre-nup so there was no real legal intervention! I know she had a Chateau in the Normandy area, it was her Aunts…but I never got to see it…here in America, well I think she had another home in Miami, but we were going to check that out ourselves as I was never sure!"

The police officer nodded as he scribbled in his notebook. "Normandy…that's France right?" he glanced up and smirked as he saw the shock on Pips face…"Kidding!" he chuckled as carried on writing his notes. "Uh, Mr Houston…"

"Drop the Mr, please…most folk just call me Houston!"

"With a small nod Mac continued. "Houston, do you have a recent photo of your ex-wife?"

"Well, like I said it is nearly a year since I last saw her…and sadly we were only married a little over nine months, I only have a few photos…mainly from out honeymoon!"

"Why do you ask Mac?" CJ cut in

Mac sighed as he chewed on his pen a second. "It was a close range shooting, a shotgun from behind, well it makes things…tricky! All they used was a drivers license, I would like to double check. Uhm do you know the name of her dentist?"

"Dentist?" CJ asked

Pip wriggled slightly in her seat before explaining. "A shotgun from behind CJ..close range…messy, would do a LOT of damage and…"

CJ held up her hand and swallowed quickly. "Ok, I got it…sorry I had to ask! Houston, we have the photo taken at the Salamander, my welcome home meal…me, you, Stephen and Elizabeth, remember…she insisted the photographer come over"

Houston grinned and nodded and immediately stood up cross to a nearby cabinet, coming back seconds later to pass the picture to Mac. The police officer studied it for a second or two, a slight frown on his face, before nodding and tucking it in his top pocket. "Thank you, it's better than the Drivers Licence! You look real pretty on the photo Ms Parson, can I ask who the guy next to you is…I'm guessing Stephen?"

"You're guessing correctly!" CJ grinned brightly, "and he is my husband. Pips brother!"

Quick as a flash Mac looked up and swallowed nervously. "So that makes you, uh…"

"Another double-barrel name? Yes, but like you and Pip…I prefer to keep things simple!"

Pip looked at her and smiled. "So Sergeant, do you still need the name of Elizabeths dentist?" She had noticed the frown, and alarm bells began to ring

Mac looked at her and gave a small nod. "I think it would be for the best, but I think I know what it is going to tell us…the woman found in your office Houston…was not your ex wife Elizabeth Sheridan"

An hour later and Pip and CJ were working in Murrays office, as they were looking at the financial situation of Elizabeths company Pips mobile phone rang and with a smile she answered. "Well, well , well…if it isn't Scotty of Scotland Yard! Hey Mick, how's tricks?"

CJ watched as Pip listened, nodding and muttering "Uh huh, yeah…ok" from time to time. She reached over to grab a notepad and scribbled down several noted, frowning as she said. "Are you sure? Really? And when was that? Right! Ok, got it…and Mick…thank you!" Pip laughed as she heard the reply and after muttering "Take care of yourself to, see you soon!" she hung up and gave a quick sigh as she looked at CJ

"Well?" CJ asked, "C'mon spill…what did he find?"

"Elizabeths brother wasn't the only family member with IRA connections, three of her cousins have strong links as well, one served time for a bomb in Belfast, killed seven people, the other fled to America, runs a bar in New York, suspected of funding but can't prove a thing! He has a few interesting side lines…blackmail, extortion, pimping, drugs…he is a regular delight!"

"You say he is in New York?"

"Yeah, I know…the diary, Elizabeth was in New York, I'll call Mac now, see if he can get it checked out, but with a character like this guy they will have to tread carefully!"

"Hmm!" CJ nodded. "You said three cousins?"

"Yeah, the other guy has no official record, they could never get enough evidence, he lives in…Normandy! The family own a Vineyard, Elizabeths Chateau is the main building but they also own another two houses and a lot of land, very private, very secure!"

"A fortress?"

"Sounds like it!"

"Sounds like my kinda challenge!" said a voice from the door

"Oh no Houston!" CJ said as she got up to walk towards him, "you don't' get to go bustin' over to France to do some breaking and entering!"

"Aw CJ, c'mon!" Houston sulked as he rested his hand on her shoulder

"NO Houston! Let the police handle this the right way! " CJ looked at him sternly, "This sounds like it is way bigger than just Elizabeth going loopy!"

Pip giggled. "Is that the legal term? But, as much as I hate to say it…CJ is right…whoever killed this woman, whoever she is, they used your office for a reason, dragged you in to their game…running to France or New York right now, well it could be what they expect you to do, and you could be playing right in to their hands!"

"I'm not a coward Pip, let them do their worse, I can deal with it!" Houston put his hands on his hips and glared defiantly, making CJ giggle

"Okay macho man!" she chuckled, "no one here said you were a coward, but don't be a bonehead, we don't know who is behind all this, we don't know why they are doing this…if they are targeting you in some way, or just trying to set you up for something…we don't…"

"We don't have any answers, I know that CJ!" Houston cut in, "so we better get to work, and as soon as we know, I'm booking the first plane to Paris!"


	6. Chapter 6

CJ sat back in her chair and rubbed between her eyes. "This is useless!" she muttered before looking across at Pip. "We've looked at every passenger list in to LA for the 48 hours before Elizabeth was shot and nothing. She could have flown in any time, or driven in…trains still run here to ya know!"

Pip chuckled as she to sat back in her chair. "I know, and it was a long shot, but the longest journeys start with the first step!"

"Thank you Fu Manchu! That's it, I'm not letting you open the fortune cookies anymore!"

"Spoilsport!"

CJ smirked and reached out to click a few more keys on her laptop. It had taken her a little while to settle down to the grinding research after Houston had bowled in and declared his intention to travel to France as soon as they gave him any kind of reason, the butterflies she had felt in her stomach hadn't all been nerves at the thought of her friend rushing in to danger with no real reason. Nothing in any of this added up. The police had finally traced Elizabeths dentist and were waiting confirmation of ID for the woman shot in Houstons office. If it wasn't Elizabeth, as everyone had assumed, then who was it, and where was the real Elizabeth? It was frustrating, she was used to getting answers to her questions, but this time round all she was getting were more questions, and caffeine withdrawal as Pip was monitoring her intake as they worked together. She looked up as Pip said "Ooh, incoming!"

Pip opened the Email from her old partner in the London police force, and quickly asked CJ if they could hook in to Baby. She typed in the code words that CJ told her whilst opening up the screen in Murrays office that revealed Babys 2nd monitor. The screen flicked and flashed HELLO CJ! Before continuing to download the files that Pip had been sent. Grabbing a notepad CJ sat down next to Pip on the two comfy chairs in front of Baby and watched as Pip typed on the wireless keyboard, looking up just as the information started to display. The first file that showed up was from a prison in London, and showed a mean looking man with wild red hair and a scar that ran down his right cheek. "Not the kinda poster boy you wanna meet!" CJ muttered as they both read his rap sheet and prison record.

"Not the intellectual type I think we are looking for!" Pip said with a slight sigh, "I can't see him having the patience or know how to organise a hit outside HMP holiday camp, let alone this far outside his home zone!"

"I agree," CJ nodded, " and as he is back in prison makes it even less likely, manslaughter this time…nice! And he still has ten years on his sentence so what reason would he have? No, not him…so…next?!"

Pip nodded and typed a few more things as she said. "Ok….How about Vive La France? Or, as we're in LA…the French Connection?"

"Cute, but just type and leave the comedy routine to others?"

With a wink Pip nudged her and asked. "So you don't think I'm funny?

CJ just looked at her and grinned before slowly pointing back the screen and whispered. "Work!"

Just then Chris came into the office carrying a tray of mugs and some sandwiches ordered from CJs favourite deli. With a delighted smile CJ reached over and grabbed one, biting into it before the contents had a chance to drop into her hand. "Mmmmm!" she muttered as her eyes closed in delight, "heaven!"

Pip shook her head as she handed her an empty plate, just in case there was anything left to drop from the sandwich, then she reached for the mugs and asked "Tea?"

"Oh, no…coffee. CJ said she wanted coffee, but I can make you tea if you'd prefer?" Chris said as she watched Pip gently kick CJ.

"No, that's fine Chris, thanks…guess coffee is ok this time!" Pip grinned as CJ looked slightly sheepish as she sank down in to her chair and hugged her mug to her.

Chris looked from one to the other, her instinct telling her something was going on, maybe…but as she was about to ask a few pointed questions to confirm her suspicions she glanced up at the screen. "Oh, you're checking out Gregson again?"

"Gregson!" CJ looked back up at the screen before looking back at Chris. "No, not Gregson Chris…that's Malcolm Kettering!"

"Nooooo, THAT'S Matthew Gregson!" Chris giggled as she pointed at the screen. "Trust me CJ , you didn't have the pleasure of working with the guy, but I did, and it is something I won't forget in a hurry, he was a rat, a slimey …sneaky…conceited, arrogant rat…yup, that guy up there…Gregson!"

"You're sure?" Pip asked as she enlarged the picture

Chris just looked at her and sighed

CJ had just taken a bite of her sandwich before saying "Geth we juth got anuffer twitht in the thtory"

"Sorry?" Chris blinked and looked at her with a bemused expression

Pip reached for a sandwich herself but first translated for her "She said, guess we just got another twist in the story!"

CJ nodded and grinned, as much as she could as she had crammed the last of the sandwich in her mouth before reaching for another.

"Don't they feed you in London?" Chris asked, only half joking before muttering, "best go order another platter!" and leaving the room to do just that

CJ swallowed before taking a big slurp of coffee, earning a sharp look of Pip. She shrugged slightly before reaching over and grabbing the keyboard of Pip. "He has a Vineyard, so makes wine, and how do Vineyards make a profit? They export their wine! The company that Gregson…or Kettering, wanted Houston to invest in owned part of the dock. With Houstons own import wing, plus his own fleet of cargo ships, a private dock and a clear turn around on paperwork…smugglers paradise!"

"It troubles me that your mind works in such a devious way sister dear!" Pip grinned as she licked some mayo off her fingers

"Years of working with Houston taught me to always think outside of the box, the more audacious the plan, the less likely people would believe it could happen…so the **more **likely it was to succeed!"

"Like I said…devious!" Pip took a sip of her coffee before looking over at the keyboard and asking, "what exactly are you looking for?"

CJ looked at her quickly "Hm? Oh….well, if they went to all the trouble of placing Kettering himself here to try and swindle Houston in to buying the dock, my guess is that when that failed he would have tried to buy the dock area another way…"

"Or another dock?" Pip added as she watched CJs hand snake out to grab another sandwich from the tray

"Uhuh!" CJ nodded and scrunched her eyes as she watched the information flashing up on the screen, she clicked the button to bring the display back up on Baby and Pip turned in her seat. The two of them studied the recent dockland purchases, surprised at both the cost of the dock space, and the fast trade in a big area. Suddenly CJ hit the pause and pointed a finger at the screen. "There, look…KS Holdings!"

"Familiar?"

CJ split the screen in half and typed up the instructions to recall the files she had handed over to the Trade Council…"KS Holdings was one of the smaller companies that was going to haul exclusively from the docks area bought out by M.E.H Imports…"

"Who?"

"The front company Gregson set up for Elizabeth and Matt to join forces…Matt and Elizabeth Houston Imports…"

"Romantic!"

"And highly illegal! The company was set up with just the two of them named as directors, it offered exclusive contracts to their own main companies so brought trade and profit to themselves that way, but then also paid a finders fee to themselves for arranging the contractors, then paid the new company from Houstons Ind funds to use the haulage companies and of course the docks KS Holdings was the lowest haulage bid, but it was a subsidiary of Sheridan Ltd, so Elizabeth was in effect paying herself out of company funs, without it going through the other directors…"

Pip waved her hand to stop her. "Enough, I get it…fraud, embezzlement, and theft right? Only hidden behind big words and business suits!"

CJ giggled but nodded. "But back to the point…KS Holdings finalised purchase of a West Quay Dock space eight days ago, suitable for mid size cargo vessels, wanna bet it is not just wine these guys wanna import?

"Well, the paperwork is in order, import licence approved to the CEO Mark Heysham, at County Court yesterday, first cargo ship due in…as soon as tomorrow night! Wow, they were confident!" Pip looked at CJ and asked, "Any photos of Mark Heysham on there?

CJ looked at her sideways and raised an eyebrow, but typed the request into Baby. "Bingo!" she exclaimed loudly as the computer downloaded two perfect images of the CEO of KS Holdings, images that looked very familiar. "Well hello Mr Kettering, enjoying LA too much to go home?" CJ asked the screen with a smirk, and a sense of relief that this new information would stop her best friend hopping on a plane to fly to Europe and land himself in a while heap of trouble!

Houston was with Det Cameron anxiously pacing as they waited for the ME to confirm if the body was his ex-wife, he instantly answered his mobile as it rang, glancing briefly to see the ID of the caller. "CJ, wotcha got?"

Mac Cameron watched and did his best to listen in to the conversation, hearing enough to get the gist of it as Houston frowned and nodded a few times before asking, "Well that's fine CJ, but why would he kill Elizabeth…or whoever…and try to frame me? I mean, he got what he wanted…and I wouldn't be any the wiser, or even interested in his dodgy dealings if this hadn't dragged me into it, it don't make no sense!"

Cameron leaned forward and muttered. "You made him change his plans Houston, delayed things…could have cost him a big deal and a lot of money…men like this, payback is important to them!"

Houston nodded. "I know guys like this, trust me!"

"It would have been a perfect set up Houston" Mac ran his hand through his hair as he thought on his feet, "cops find you with a smoking gun standing over the dead body, arrest you for murder…normally you would be in the office alone so no alibi, but they weren't to know you flew to San Francisco on an unexpected business trip…so when the cops turn up, you weren't there, and you had a cast iron alibi…"

"But they still arrested me!" Houston said before jumped a fraction as CJ muttered down the phone, "Calm down cowboy, the boy cop is making sense!"

"Boy cop!" Macs eyebrows shot up

Houston grinned and whispered down the phone. "He heard you CJ" laughing as he heard her say "oops!"

"Hum! Anyway, it wasn't cops…it was COP! Lowell! He fast tracked your arrest, took the lead, had all the evidence sent to him, questioned you alone…"

Houston held up his hand and looked grim as he said down the phone." CJ, do me a favour…find out all you can about Lowell, see if he and Kettering have any kinda connection, check his finances, check his career, hell even check if he is late getting a library book back…Lowell went for me, let's return the favour!"

"OK boss!" CJ told him, her hands already typing up the requests, pausing as she heard someone come into the office were Matt was and say "We have the results detective" "Houston?" she asked after what seemed an eternity

"Yeah CJ, I'm still here, and I got another favour to ask"

"Name it!"

He sighed before saying. "Find Elizabeth Sheridan for me!"

Houston sat in his car and looked out over the beach. He didn't know if he was happy or sad that the woman in his office hadn't been Elizabeth. He'd married her, he must have loved her right? Yet from the moment he had walked out of the marriage he had barely thought about her, he didn't miss a single thing about her, he could sometimes barely picture her face. Yet, if he closed his eyes, he could see every contour, every small detail of CJs face, could almost smell the fresh fragrance of her hair, hear her chuckle, feel her hands on his shoulder as she supported him…he knew he could, because not a day went by when he didn't stop and think about her, not a morning when he didn't look at the phone and long to pick it up, just to hear her say " Morning Houston!" or "Hey cowboy"…not a night when he didn't go to sleep before thinking of her, and not a night when he didn't dream of her…dreams he tried to push aside, dreams that ripped him apart.

He was happy for her, he knew how much she loved Stephen, and hadn't he been the one to tell her he would be so happy to see her married…hadn't he told her she was his best friend, and hadn't he chosen to ignore her when she had said she loved him…too scared to believe she meant it any other way than friendship, not wanting to act on it and have her run from him. So now, as he sat there looking out to sea, trying to put everything together in his head, all he could think of was her, how good it was to have her home, to be working together, how right it felt…and how much it was going to hurt when it was all over and she said goodbye. He jumped as his phone rang. "Yeah Uncle Roy, wotcha got?"

"KS Holdings has an office downtown, only it appears to be empty! Hoyt is checking it out as we speak, and Pip is heading over to check out the address given by Mark Heysham!"

Houston sat up straight. "That could be dangerous Roy! Stop her, I'll go!"

Roy chuckled. "It's alright son…he would recognise you and maybe CJ, but has no reason to know Pip, she is just gonna drive past, see if it looks legit…beside, you and me have a job to do!"

"We do?"

"Yup, we gotta head over to the dock and try and find ourselves some vantage points for a spot of surveillance we'll be doing!"

Houston grinned as he reached down and started the car…"On my way Uncle Roy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Choices 7**

Houston and Roy hunkered down in the back of the battered van and waited. They had spent five days and five nights watching the coming and goings at KS Holdings, taking photos and videos of everyone who went in and out, listing the boxes of the cargo loaded on and off ships and in to the backs of lorries. CJ and Pip had carefully logged all of the information, and tracked the various loads throughout their journeys, discovering some odd detours via Cairo or Hong Kong. Hoyt had passed on what they had to the various departments and before Houston had a chance to ask him why he had come back to his office to find three federal agents waiting for him.

CJ had walked out holding a glass of orange and eating a large cookie. She had sat down as Houston had filled in the agents, adding extra information from her own research and reading through the files they had brought, so now Houston and Roy were part of a larger operation than any of them could have foreseen.

The radio Roy held crackled into life. "Sector two we have visual of target"

"Copy that sector two. Sector four, you in place? Over" came the reply

"In place and ready to go Sector one. Do we have our eyes in place on sector five, over?"

Roy nodded as he clicked the speak button and hoarsely whispered. "Eyes are open on sector five, we have visual now!" he added quickly as Houston prodded him and pointed out of the back window as the black truck trundled around the corner

"Ok, all sectors sit tight until we see the first of the cargo loaded in the back. Remember, we can't board the ship unless we have grounds and we can't link the cargo until it is loaded on the truck." the FBI agent in charge instructed

Houston wriggled in his place as he pressed his nose against the side of the window, suddenly he saw a black SUV sweep around the corner and pull up next to the truck He smiled broadly as he saw the boss of KS Holdings, Malcolm Kettering, step out and walk over to the cranes . He to was smiling as he watched the boxes land on the docks, nodding as the first boxes were lifted straight up and into the truck.

"GO! GO! GO!" came the shout over the radio in Roys hand, and just before Houston leapt out of his hiding place he saw the look of shock and panic flash across Ketterings face. The FBI swarmed into the truck and carried one case to the back, as the others stood pointing their guns at the dock workers and halting the unloading activity. Durham, the lead agent, smiled as he handed Kettering the search warrant and muttered "Glad to see you here in person" before he gave the signal for his team to smash open the crate labelled Vino Rouge. Roy and Houston both gasped as they saw the array of automatic weapons that spilled out . "A good vintage?" Durham asked as he picked one of the weapons up and handed it to Houston. "Care for a souvenir?"

Houston chuckled as he handed it back. "Thanks but no!"

Kettering was glaring at him as his hands were cuffed behind his back. "Smile while you can Houston! Think this is over? Think again…just when you think you're safe, just when you think it is all behind you, I'll make you pay…this time I won't make any mistakes!"

"This time?" Houston asked as he stepped closer. "So it was you behind all of this? You killed an innocent woman and tried to frame me? Why? What did I do to you?"

Kettering sneered. "You don't know? Ha! Don't that beat all!"

Roy stepped up and quietly said. "Look around you Houston son. This shipment alone is worth a couple of million. When you shut down the company you and Elizabeth had set up you cost him dear! And the circles this man moves in money isn't just about buying things, it's about buying power and respect…control. This man is used to being in charge, take that away from, you take away everything!"

"Not everything!" Kettering hissed, "I still have connections! The old man is right, you cost me a lot of money and caused me a lot of trouble, you and that damn lawyer friend of yours…but you'll see..you'll BOTH see"

"Enough talking Kettering" Durham said as he pushed him towards two of his men and watched as they walked him to the back of a waiting car. "you'll need all your gift of the gab when you get to jail!"

Houston watched as the doors closed on Kettering and the vehicle drove off. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes

"You ok son" Roy asked as he put his hand on his nephews shoulder

"I dunno Uncle Roy, I just dunno. I mean we got him, he is goin' to jail for a long time, but taking so many unanswered questions with him ya know!"

"Like?"

"Like…where is Elizabeth? How did he get to Lowell I mean that guy was so fast to arrest me he had to have been in Ketterings pocket right? And CJ…"

"What about CJ?" Roy asked as his eyes crinkled in the corner

Houston sighed again. "This guy is making threats Roy, and I don't think he is kidding…but I can't keep CJ safe when she is back in the Uk can I? And do I warn her, warn Pip…or Stephen? "

This time it was Roy who sighed as he patted Houstons back. "I don't know the answers son, but what I do know is that all these weapons are off the street cos of us, a mother won't lose her child and that's something to be proud of"

"Not enough!" Houston whispered as his heart filled with the fear that he had some how pulled CJ into danger

"Enough for now son" Roy said softly before adding "let's go home, they'll be worried"

CJ was pacing the office as she glanced at the clock again. "They should be back by now!" she said as Pip chuckled

"Will you relax!" her sister in law replied softly. "If things had gone wrong you would have heard by now ok! Remember the old adage…no news is good news! Well, hold on to that ok?"

CJ nodded and grinned. "You're right!"

"Of course!"

"And modest!" CJ laughed

"Absolutely!" They both froze as Pips mobile started to ring. "Hello?" she answered smiling broadly as she heard the reply

CJ stepped nearer but stopped as Pip waved her back. Nodding that she understood it was personal she walked away and out onto the patio. She could hear Pip laugh softly and thought it was Det Cameron, the two of them had spent a lot of time together recently, as when Pip hadn't been helping CJ research Kettering she had been working with the young cop to try and ID the woman killed instead of Elizabeth and to try and find a way that Lowell was connected to it, if at all. She glanced around and hugged her arms to her as fond memories flooded through. The parties, the banter…the barbecues…so many good times. She missed it all, and she had felt so alive again these last few weeks, working with the old team, digging through information, sitting in front of Baby and feeding new leads to Houston. Part of the team, part of being at home. It felt, it felt wonderful and it made her feel…complete. And yet something was missing. With a small smile she rested her hand on her tummy and closed her eyes …yes, right now something was missing, she was missing a piece of her heart…yep, right now, she missed her husband. She turned as Pip walked out towards her.

"Will you be ok on your own for a little while?" she asked

CJ blinked and raised her eyebrows. "Well, sure but…"

"Great…won't be long! Oh, and I'm taking the car!"

"Well I…oh…ok!" CJ said forlornly as her sister in law had already turned and walked away . With a soft sigh she flicked her hair back over her shoulders and turned back to walk towards the edge of the patio and stare out at the city. She closed her eyes and imagined the rolling green hills she could see from the windows of Coombes Manor, so different from the thousand of lights she could see from up here.

"Penny for them?" came a voice from behind her

"You're safe! Oh thank God! I was so worried." She walked quickly across to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tight, not noticing how as he hugged her back he ran his hands through her hair and inhaled as he closed his own eyes. Finally she pulled away from him a fraction and looked straight into his eyes. "Everyone is ok? Where's Roy?"

Houston grinned. "Oh he is fine CJ, just had a hot date he didn't wanna miss! Where's Pip? Off with our friendly young cop?"

With a soft chuckle CJ shook her head as she told him she had no idea where Pip was

"Uh huh" Houston winked as he, "probably is with Mac, the two of them are getting along real fine!"

CJ pulled herself free of Houstons arms and went to sit on the couch, watching as Houston crossed to the bar. "They sure are, though to be fair they have been working real hard to! Pip is determined to found out who the real victim was, while Mac seems determined to finish Lowell…I can't help but admire they have partnered up, like they have worked together for years!"

"Like me and you?" Houston asked as he picked up two glasses and went to fill them both with Scotch

"Oh Houston, not for me thanks! Apple juice is just fine! And yes, almost like me and you!"

Houston frowned a fraction then shrugged as he reached for the apple juice in the small fridge behind the bar. After filling her glass he walked over and sat next to CJ, taking her hand in his after setting the glasses down on the table. "You know," he said softly," I;m glad we got Kettering tonight, and he more or less confessed to the murder so I am in the clear, so I should be happy…but"

CJ tilted her head as he paused and swallowed. "But?" she asked, a small grin playing across her mouth

"I miss this CJ, I miss US. And now this case is done and I'm a free man, you'll be wanting to go home, and I…well I…I miss you ya know!" Houston reached ot to lift his glass, he took a small sip before looking back at CJ. "My life isn't the same without you here CJ, I'm not the same. I love you!"

CJ pulled her hand free and reached up to press her fingers against his lips. "Ssh now Houston, don't say that."

Houston again took her hand, kissing it gently before clasping it to his chest. "It's no good CJ, I gotta say it. I made some bad choices in my life, really bad…but the absolute worse was letting you go"

"But Houston, you didn't…"

"I DID CJ, I did. Ya see I was a coward, I started to get all these feelings for you, kept wanting to reach out and hold you, never let you go…but I couldn't cos you didn't see me like that. It got worse after you got shot again, you know…that preacher guy, there was a moment in the lighthouse when I thought you'd stopped breathing, I have never been so terrified in all my life, never felt so lost and useless, and I realised just how important you were to me, it scared me…so I took the cowards way and I pushed you back. Worked more with Roy so even our late night office chats weren't as frequent, I looked up all sorts of old girlfriends but none of them could hold a candle to you…then, just when I was about to risk our friendship and tell you how I felt, along came Elizabeth. She needed me CJ, I didn't feel useless. I felt, protective, in control, she didn't scare me, my feelings for her didn't overwhelm me, and I decided to hide from how I felt about you by marrying someone else"

CJ put her hand flat against Houstons chest and closed her eyes. "You should have told me how you felt Matt" she whispered

Houston took a deep breath and clasped her hand tighter. "I tried CJ, I did. And I waited for you to try and stop me marrying Elizabeth, but you didn't, so I figured you didn't love me that way. I couldn't lose you CJ. I thought if you knew how I felt, you'd leave. Our first time as a couple nearly ended up with us married then you ran away, I figured you didn't see me that way anymore and would run again if I told you I did. I couldn't risk it. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend and hide how I feel than lose you"

"So why tell me now Matt, why now?" CJ could feel the tears pricking at her eyes .

Houston sighed deepy. "Because I can't hide it anymore CJ. I love you. I have always loved you. Letting you go the first time was a big mistake, but letting you goa second time…I lost part of who I am CJ!"

"The first time, oh cowboy. We were kids when we first got together Matt" she told him softly," you were getting ready to go to war, I was starting law school…I knew there would be so many changes in our lives and I didn't want you to regret tying yourself down when we were so young. And I was right! You came back from 'Nam with so much anger, so much fight…you didn't want to let anyone get real close to you, and I wanted to prove I could succeed on my own, I wanted to be a success not a wife who took second place to her husbands career. We have both come along way since then Houston, we've grown up together! You have put your nightmares behind you, you're not angry with the world anymore…you're ready to commit to one person, to have the family you deserve. And I, well I know that I can have it all, I can have the successful career and not have to sacrifice having the family that I have always dreamed of. "

"We just can't have them together?" he whispered

"I SO love you Houston. And I did want to beg you not to marry Elizabeth, to marry me instead…but I'm your friend, and as I love you so much I just wanted you to be happy. I thought you were, I thought she was what you wanted. I was going to stick around, be our friend, but she didn't want me here, and I never wanted to put you in the situation were you had to choose between your wife and me. So I was the coward, I ran away, as far as I could. Called it a business decision, moved to London…and met a great man Houston, I met a truly great man. He's smart, he's funny, he's warm…he's very good looking, and he loves me, completely and utterly. No hesitation, no complications…he loves me…and Houston, I love him"

"More than me?"

CJ took a steadying breath. "Don't make me choose Houston"

"I'm not. I just wanna know…do you love him, more than me?"

CJ felt the tears slide down her face, her heart was thumping. She hadn't expected this. She had never thought the day would come when Houston told her he loved her. How many times had she longed to hear it. Then she had her heart smashed to pieces when he married someone else, and she had moved away to put her life back together. And met Stephen. Her Stephen, the man who made her feel safe, who made her laugh and made her feel loved. She loved Stephen, he was the father of her child, she wanted to grow old with him. But as she looked into Houstons eyes, saw the way he looked at her, the words wouldn't come, her mouth went dry, her mind raced. She opened her mouth to speak, just as the lift chimed behind them. It took a few seconds for them to realise before they both turned in their seats to look, with CJ gasping in delight as the doors slid open to reveal Stephen standing there. "Stephen!" she cried as she stood and ran over to join him, throwing herself in his arms before he could say anything. He chuckled as he swung her round, then as soon as he put her gently back on her feet he reached over to pull her close and kissed her passionately

Houston gave a small nod as he stood. He reached down and picked up his glass, downing its remaining contents in one gulp, before plastering a smile on his face and walking over to shake hands with CJs husband as the two pulled apart. "Good to see you Stephen" he said with a smile. He glanced at CJ and saw how she was smiling, and although it broke his heart he had his answer, and he was happy for her. "Can I get you a drink? We're celebrating Ketterings arrest, guess you can take CJ home soon!"

"I'll have a Scotch thanks!" Stephen hugged CJ to him and smiled down at her. "Can't wait to get her home, but no rush…I have a few days off and I thought it would be nice to just all spend some time together chilling out…maybe fishing or a weekend away?"

Houston nodded as he crossed back to the bar. "We could all go riding! I bought some more land next to the house, not really explored it yet bit think horse back would be the perfect way!"

"Ah, sorry Houston, you'll have to count me out!" CJ said quietly as she glanced up at her husband who smiled down at her and nodded. "I'm pregnant Houston. "We weren't gonna tell anyone until after the first trimester…but well, it's nearly there and I can't keep it a secret from you anymore"

Houston put the bottle of Scotch down on the counter and felt the air leave his lungs. "You're preg….pregnant?"

"Uh huh" CJ grinned nervously

"As in, you're havin' a baby?"

"That's usually what it means cowboy!"

"You're gonna be a momma?"

CJ giggled. "Yes!"

Suddenly he felt himself laughing and he ran across to where she was standing, he swept her off her feet and swung her round. "Woooohoooooo!" he cried. "I'm gonna be an Uncle!"

"Houston! Put me down!" CJ cried in between giggles

He did put her down, then surprised all of them by grabbing hold of Stephen and swinging him around. "Congratulations daddy!"

Stephen was stunned and a little shocked as Houston finally put him back down. "Uh thanks Houston…get the feeling you're pleased for us…thanks!"

Houston looked at him and patted his back before looking back at CJ and smiling gently. "Yeah, I;m happy for you. You get to have it all…and you deserve it!"

CJ smiled gently back and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Thanks Houston..."

Stephen was smiling as he watched the two friends. He had long ago accepted that heirs was a special bond, if he hadn't he could be feeling a little jealous right now, but he knew CJ loved him, and that was all that mattered. "Uh, hate to break this up, but we should be getting to the hotel. Pip has gone on to book us in, I said we would get a cab over."

"Well why a hotel? Stay at my place!" Houston said as CJ linked arms and went to walk with Stephen to the elevator

Stephen smiled at her and winked at Houston. "I have been away from my wife for nearly two weeks Houston, I thought I could have her to myself, just for tonight…we'll stay with you the rest of the time of that's ok?"

"Sure, oh yeah…sure! I understand!" Houston felt the familiar twinge in his chest as he thoughy of CJ with Stephen, but covered it with a bright smile as he watched them walk in to the elevator and press the button. "You two have fun now ya hear!" he called as the doors closed. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, turning to look at the empty office. He walked back to the bar and closed his eyes. He was happy for them, he was happy for CJ, A baby. A family, it was what she had always dreamed of…yet his own heart was breaking. He sat on the barstool and reached inside his jacket to pull out his wallet, there he pulled out a photograph, it was CJ, taken last Christmas as they threw snowballs at each other. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were sparkling with mischief, and that wonderful smile lit up her face. He didn't know how long he had been sat there, how long he had been studying the picture, but he jumped when a soft voice said "Couldn't you have picked one that got my better side?"

He turned and saw CJ standing at his side, looking over his shoulder. "You came back?" he whispered

CJ looked at him for several seconds before muttering. "I forgot my purse, Stephen is waiting for my downstairs, he is calling a cab"

"Oh!" Houston stood and placed his hand on her tummy, she rested her own hand on his. "I'm pleased for ya CJ" he said as he looked up at her, locking his eyes on hers. "Real glad"

"Thanks Houston, means a lot" She gave a small smile then turned to walk away. She stopped as she reached the top step, and without turning to look at him said. "And just so you know…the question you asked before…the answer …was no" And with that she ran the last few steps to the elevator, the doors closed as her answer registered in his mind

"CJ!" he called as the elevator motor started. "CJ!" he yelled again, before throwing the now empty whiskey glass against the wall


	8. Chapter 8

Roy Houston smiled at his reflection as he rode the elevator to the penthouse. Slightly adjusting the red carnation in his lapel he winked at himself as the car stopped. Looking dapper, he thought as he stepped sprightly out into the office. "Good morning Chris, and how is my soon to be daughter-in-law today?" he asked brightly, his brow creasing a fraction as she hurriedly placed a finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Houston is out cold on the settee in his office!" she whispered, "I tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge, he smells like a brewery!"

Roys eyebrows shot up as he nodded in acknowledgement. "Any fresh coffee on the go?" he asked quietly, gesturing for her to pass him a cup as she told him there was. "Best pass me the pot!" he smirked as he took them off her and walked into the darkened office. He gave a small grimace as he heard Houston snoring softly on the couch, his wise eyes noted the empty scotch bottle on the bar, and the broken glass seemingly smashed against the wall to the side of the door. Interesting, he thought, and trouble! He put the coffee down to one side and went behind the bar to pour a small cup of iced water, then crossed quickly over to his sleeping nephew. "Sorry son!" he muttered, before tipping the water over Houstons head

"G'argh!" Houston cried as he shot up, instantly groaning as a thousand hammers seemed to set off in his head and his eyes were pierced by blinding hot needles. "Oh" he groaned as his stomach started to rebel against the torture he had put it through, he quickly stood, swaying dangerously and grabbing at Roys hand to steady himself. "Bathroom!" he croaked, half stumbling as Roy guided him swiftly down the stairs, making it just in the nick of time "Houston my boy, "Roy said softly, "what have you done to yourself?"

"Isn't that obvious Uncle Roy?"

"Well, yes, course it is…but I guess I should ask…why?"

Houston walked to the sink and swilled his face before slowly climbing back up the stairs and gingerly taking the cup of coffee Roy handed him, more grateful for the two aspirin that followed. He slowly lowered himself back on to the settee and sighed deeply, deciding he couldn't keep it to himself. "CJ" he whispered

"What about her?" Roy asked as he sat down next to him, and refilled his coffee cup

"She was waiting for me here at the office when I got back last night. Was just like the old days Uncle Roy. She had given me the evidence, I went out and caught the bad guys, and then the two of us got to sit and chill out, ya know, unwind after it all"

"Sounds fine so far, no reason to climb into a Scotch bottle!"

Houston rubbed at his face before turning to look at his Uncle. "Only this time, when we got to talking, I couldn't stop myself from saying some things…things I have kept quiet for a while now, things I shouldn't have said…"

Roys eyes narrowed as he put his hand on his nephews shoulder. "Things like what son?"

Houston took a sip of coffee and looked down at the floor before replying softly. "Things like I love her, I miss her, and need her. That she is the love of my life and I had been an idiot to let her go!"

"Oh" Roy patted his back softly, "those kinda things!"

Houston turned again to look at him. "You knew? You knew how I feel about her? "

Roy chuckled. "Houston, EVERYBODY knows how you feel, even Stephen! Seems the only ones who didn't know it were you and CJ!"

"Stephen knows I love her? That she loves me?"

"Uh huh!" Roy poured them both another coffee. "But he also knows that CJ married him because she loves him to, in a different way to how she loves you sure, and he knows that…but he accepts it, and he knows that they are happy and she would never leave him…not even for the love of her life, not even for you Matlock! CJ has made her choice, you have to accept that son, and be happy for her"

"I am trying Uncle Roy, really I am…and that's all I want is for her to be happy! And I can see how Stephen cares for her, how good they are together…and I wanna hate him, but I don't, he is a nice guy, a GREAT guy…but, but…I…I…"

"I know son, you love her"

"With all my heart Uncle Roy! What do I do now? I don't know how to move on! And now she knows how I feel, have I lost her as a friend?"

"You should know you could never lose me Cowboy!"

Roy and Houston turned to see CJ standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. She glanced at Roy who nodded back at her and stood up, patting Houstons shoulder before quickly leaving the two of them alone. "You came back" Houston whispered

"Don't I always?" she replied as she walked slowly over to sit next to him and take his hand in hers. "I couldn't leave things as they were, and I shouldn't have said what I did before I left last night…"

"You didn't mean it?" he asked quickly sitting upright and taking a deep breath

"I meant it Houston" she said softly, looking straight at him, "but it doesn't change anything, it can't. We missed our chance, you and I, maybe we just weren't meant to be! I am with Steve now, he is my husband, I am carrying his child and he makes me happy, I plan on growing old with him, having our Grandchildren run riot around us…I DO love him Houston, I do! He is a good man, a kind man…and he understands me! He knows me so well that he drove me over here today, he knew I needed to talk to you, knew you had been on my mind all night and I couldn't settle…yet he didn't ask why or get angry, he just drove me over so we could talk"

"Does he know what about?" Houston asked softly

CJ smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Not exactly! He is a good man but not a saint. You don't tell your husband that you have to talk to the one man you have loved nearly all your life, and that you have to tell this man you will always love him and always be there for him, that nobody will ever hold such a special place in my heart, and then tell this man that despite how much I love him, I am IN love with my husband, and that he has to let me go, and just be my friend. My BEST friend"

Houston took her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. "I will always be your best friend CJ, and I will let you go as long as you promise to be happy…but I can't just stop loving you, and I don't think I ever will"

"I'm not asking you to Houston! I'm not. I know that I will always feel this way about you to. But Steve, he was there for me, and he makes me feel so special ya know. And his family, I feel as if I've been part of them for years. I like my life, I like who am when I'm with him, I like how he makes me feel . I chose to marry him Houston, and I choose to stay with him!"

"I get that CJ, I do" Houston closed his eyes as his hangover and his swell of emotions made him feel dizzy for a second. "And like I said, I'm happy for ya. I'm not looking to break you up, I'm not trying to get you to choose, and I know I'd lose…I just, I just…"

CJ stopped him by leaning over and kissing him, softly at first, then deepening as she felt the emotion between them. As she pulled away she stroked his cheek and looked in his eyes. "I know Matlock, me to…but you have to tell me you'll be ok, that you will move on and find someone else, that you will be happy. You have to promise me that you and I are ok, that you will still be in my life, but Houston, you have to let me go"

He sighed and kissed her hand again. "You promise me to be happy, and you promise me that I can be a Godfather…and you promise me that you won't hide in London so much, that we can get back to where we were before…before Elizabeth, before Steve…before you broke my heart…"

"Houston I…"

"Cos you did CJ, but it's ok, it's not your fault, it's mine Ya see, I couldn't tell you how I felt, couldn't let you know how vulnerable you made me…so I pushed you away…did such a fine job to, pushed you straight into the arms of another man! But it IS ok CJ, cos I know the arms that hold you are safe and strong, and that he will look after you...so yes, yeah…I can let you go, I can be happy for you , and I will always be here and always be your friend. I'll be in you life anyway you'll let me, you don't get rid of me that easily Slick!" He gave her a smile, and wriggled his eyebrow slightly, making her giggle as she studied him more closely.

She saw the pain in his brown eyes, saw how he was trying to be strong, and knew that it would all be ok…in time. She nodded a fraction and stood up. "I thought it best if Steve and I didn't stay at your place after all. As the case is closed and Pip and Mac are still working on Lowell and identifying the murdered woman, well we thought we would head to San Francisco for a few days, Steve loves the place and it's been ages since I've been…things will be easier to for us, if I go away for a few days…give us both a chance to clear our heads!"

Houston nodded and stood to softly kiss her cheek before walking with her to the elevator. "When do you go to 'Cisco?" he asked as he pressed the call button for her

"This afternoon. Steve has booked the flights just before driving me over here. We're gonna head to your house and pick up some more of my luggage then head onto the airport"

£You're going to mine?"

"Uh huh"

Houston rubbed at his unshaven chin and looked at his reflection in the office mirror. "Uh, d'ya think Steve would mind giving me a lift to my house? Don't think I'm fit to drive the amount I drank last night and I could do with a shower and change of clothes!"

"Yes!" CJ said dryly, "you could! He won't mind, but what about your car?"

"I can get a cab back to the office later or Pip or Uncle Roy can come get me…and Will is supposed to be home today so maybe he could drive it over!"

The elevator arrived and CJ waved bye at Chris telling her she would see her in a few days. As the door closed she looked at Houston. "I know Will was on a business trip, but where has he been?"

"Tokyo, and Brisbane, he's looking at the newest autopilot systems for smaller planes. Wondering whether or not to have them fitted on the fleet of jets he has got for his charter company, and also looking at a new winch loader for his cargo flights…small and compact so can go in the plane itself, easy to assemble and can lift big loads, thinks it may be useful for some of the aid flights he does…"

The two of them fell into relaxed and easy conversation, both leaning on the walls, arms crossed looking at each other as they chatted, with CJ delighted at how well Will was doing, and Houston cooing over the photos of Philip and Susannahs twin boys. "Want me to drive your car back to your house Cowboy?" she asked as they walked out of the elevator, smiling and waving at Steve who was leaning against their car parked in CJs space next to Houstons red Mercedes

"Uh, yeah sure…that'd be great if you don't mind?"

"Course not! You can ride with me and we can keep catching up…Steve won't mind following us I'm sure! "Just then Houstons mobile began to ring, and CJ raised her eyebrows. "I'll go tell Steve what we're doin' whilst you get that! Gotcha keys?" she asked quickly before turning to walk away.

"Houston?" came a familiar voice in his ear as he casually tossed CJ his keys and watched her juggle a fraction as she caught them, throwing him a stern look as she heard him snigger slightly. "Houston!" came the voice again, more urgently this time as it added "STOP HER!"

"Nathaniel?" Houston felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and suddenly the world around him seemed to go into slow motion. He could see CJ and Steve laughing with each other at something he had said. He stood straight as she walked nearer to the parked cars, and he laughed again as CJ dropped the keys out of her grip on to the floor. He saw her make some comment before she started to crouch to pick them up, aiming the remote door key at the Mercedes as she started to stand. "NO!" he screamed, just as she pressed the button. A bright flash stung his eyes and a blast of hot air lifted him off his feet and threw him against a parked car behind him, his mobile still clutched to his ear as he fell, he thought he heard Nathaniel cry out "NO!"... but then everything started to black, the last image he had was CJ walking away from him, then velvet darkness dragged him down, the images faded and the echoing sounds of car alarms were silenced,


	9. Chapter 9

Will sighed as he looked at the slow traffic ahead of them and glanced at his business partner Darren as he slowed his car down and muttered under his breath

"Sorry!" Darren said as he thumped the wheel softly, "should have gone the other way!"

"Would have been just as bad this time of day!" Will said with a wry chuckle, "some things don't change!" he added softly

"Huh?"

"I spend 10 years as a P.O.W and come back to find that everything has changed, except the traffic jams!"

Darren laughed before he asked "You heard from Chris again?"

"No, but they say no news is good news right?" Will rubbed at his temple before looking at the mobile he had been clutching in his hand since taking the first call from his fiancé a little over two hours ago.

"_Will honey, where are you" Chris asked as soon as he had answered his cell_

"_Not far away babe, about an hour from the airport in fact! You still coming to pick me up? We could go to McGooligans for a milkshake on the way home!"_

"_Will, its Matt…"_

"_Matt! Aw honey, he won't mind you coming to get me! And he sure wont mind you playing hooky for a day…after all he has done it often enough!" Will laughed _

"_No Will, listen…it's Matt…he's been hurt!" _

_Will felt his blood run cold. "Hurt?" he repeated softly _

_Chris sniffled as she whispered. "It's not just him Will…it's CJ to…and she's hurt bad…real bad…and her husband Steve…he…he…"_

"_Honey, he what honey? What about Steve?"_

"_They say he wont make it Will! Oh God. They say he won't make it, and CJ…she is hurt so bad, they say, they say she may not make it either…and Matt...Oh God Will, I'm scared I'm so scared!"_

_Will swallowed as he felt his stomach lurch as the fear settled in his belly. "Where's dad Chris?"_

"_He's here at the hospital with me. We've called Darren, he is going to pick you up and bring you straight here, he can drop your luggage off at our place and then he says he will be on stand by for anything else we need him to do…you know, go to the airport kinda thing"_

"_Airport?"_

"_Roy has already called Stevens parents, they are trying to get a flight out as soon as possible. Murray has talked to Matts pilot, he has pulled some strings and got a private jet for them…they should be in the air soon and on their way"_

"_Ok, ok babe. I'm on my way to…just you stay strong and …keep an eye on dad for me will ya, he aint as tough as he likes to make out!"_

"_I will, promise…and Will?"_

"_Hmm?_

"_I love you!"_

"_Love you to Chris…see you real soon"_

Real soon, Will thought, sighing again at the standing traffic in front of them before glancing down again at his phone.

Across the city Chris sat in the small relatives waiting room and glanced down at her phone. She knew Will had landed and was on his way, but as she looked anxiously across at her future father in law she chewed on her lip and prayed he we would be here soon. Roy was ashen faced and although he sat there as still as could be she had seen the nervous tick of his eye and the way his hand clasped and unclasped. If he looked up and saw her staring at him he just grinned and nodded before going back to staring into space. And is she looked to the other side of the room she could see Pip, her face stoic and grim, the only outward sign of her agitation was the sift tapping of her foot, barely noticeable but Chris had been sat in the room with her since she had arrived and was a quick study! She noticed to that Mac Cameron was sitting next to Pip, his hand resting gently on her thigh offering silent support. Chris took a deep breath and looked at her phone again. She needed Will, Roy needed Will, and if anything happened to CJ, then Matt would definitely need Will. Hell, he'd need ALL of them!

Matt groaned inwardly as he felt the pain in his head. Helluva hangover he thought, I'm too old for this! He took in a shaky breath. Ouch, dammit…even the ribs hurt, he tried to wriggle and get comfy, but his back throbbed to. Wow, never buying that bran of Scotch again he though as he fought to open his eyes. It was then his other senses started kicking in. He heard the soft steady beep of a machine that was all too familiar. Huh? He thought, before sniffing cautiously and grimacing as he recognised the antiseptic smell. I'm in hospital!? Wow…definitely buying a different brand!

"Mr Houston? Mr Houston, can you open your eyes for me?" The voice seemed close by but echoed faintly, he shook his head a fraction, groaning as pain shot through. "Don't move too much Mr Houston, just…try to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Easy! Houston thought as he tried to blink. His eyelids felt like cement. He gave a small smile and tried again, lifting them a fraction and squinting them closed as the bright light flashed

_**He watched as CJ walked away from him towards Steve who was leaning against a hire car parked next to Houstons red Merc. "Houston your keys!" she said turning to look at him as he answered his cell phone**_

_**He heard Steve laughing at her juggling the car keys when Houston had thrown them at her. "Let me guess, pregnancy making you clumsy!" he said with grin as he stood up straight to turn and step in her direction. Stopping to laugh some more as CJ dropped the keys to the floor**_

"_**Don't laugh at me pal" CJ scolded with a grin on her face, "you're in enough trouble for the clumsy comment!"**_

"_**Love you sweetheart!" Steve said with a grin as he watched CJ crouch to pick up the keys**_

_**CJ blew him a kiss as she pointed the remote at the Merc and went to stand. She pushed the button…the bright light flashed**_

"CJ!" Houston cried out, his eyes flying open. He groaned with pain as his head thudded but he still struggled to pull himself upright, fighting off the gentle but firm hands as best he could, he felt a small sting in his shoulder and almost instantly felt his muscles relax. He swallowed and blinked pulling in two big gulps of air before his eyes started to focus. "What? Where am I? CJ?" his mouth felt full of cotton wool but he tried again. "Where's CJ?"

"Relax Mr Houston, you're in hospital. You're safe"

He opened his eyes more slowly this time and let them focus on the man standing next to his bed. "Hey doc, long time no see!" Houston gave a soft grin

The doctor smiled softly back and rested his hand on Matts shoulder. "Just take it easy Houston, you got quite a blow on that tough stubborn head of yours…and more bruises than I have seen on a man…yet no broken bones, not a one! A miracle if you don't mind me sayin'!"

"Don't mind ya sayin it as long as it's true! But, I'd be happier if you were sayin' somethin' more important!" Houston groaned slightly as he changed his position to look directly at the doctor before adding. "Like where CJ is…that's important!"

The doctor gave a small nod before looking over at the nurse standing to the side of him. Houston glanced at her and noticed her injecting something into the IV attached to his arm. "No!" he muttered, but already his eyelids were drooping. CJ he muttered, as an image of her glancing over her shoulder and smiling at him flashed across his mind before the cocoon of sleep engulfed him

Roy shot to his feet as the door to the waiting room opened and the doctor stepped in. Chris stood to and put her hand on his shoulder, urging him to sit back down as the tired looking medic dropped into the empty seat next to them. Pip looked up but said nothing, her grim expression remained unchanged. "Doc?" Roy asked softly

"It's ok" Chris told the doctor softly, "we're all one big family here. You can tell us everything"

The surgeon took a deep breath and glanced at the group around him, jumping slightly as the door burst open and a man came rushing in. Dropping his jacket on the nearest chair he instantly swooped Chris into his arms and hugged her tight, then hugged Roy Houston who had stood up again as soon as the man had entered. Suddenly the new arrival noticed the doctor sat there and froze, glancing at Roy and Chris before extending his hand and saying "Hi, I'm Will Houston, Roys son…"

"And Matts cousin, yes, I recognise you from the last time Houston was here!" the doctor gave a soft chuckle before motioning for them all to sit again. "Ok, well. Houston woke up about 30 minutes ago. He has a bad concussion, and his back is badly bruised, there are a couple of hairline fractures to his ribs and his gluteus maximus…"

Will frowned a fraction before Chris whispered, "His butt!"

"And his gluteus maximus, butt, is going to be very tender for a while, he has quite a few stitches there…he used it to break a windshield!"

Roy gave a small grin before asking. "But he is gonna be fine right?"

"Right" the doctor smiled as he patted Roys shoulder. "We have sedated him again, it's important that we keep him as calm as possible whilst the concussion settles and he will be comfier to when some of the swelling of the bruises go down so we intend to keep him fairly sedated for a few days if that's ok?"

"That's if you can!" Will said as he watched his dad nod and take a deep breath. "You won't be able to keep him in his bed unless you tie him down while he knows CJ needs him! She uh, she does still need him right doc?"

Pip straightened in her seat and leaned forward to ask softly. "How is she?"

With a sad smile the doctor looked at her and whispered. "No change, I'm sorry. I will come and get you when Houstons sedative eases off a bit, but again I must stress how important it is to keep him calm right now. And Lady Waldon-Combs… "

"Pip, please…just call me Pip"

"Pip, I will let you know if there is any change in your brothers or sister in laws condition. I promise"

"Can I at least see them?" she asked softly

"Not just yet" the doctor said kindly as he stood and rested his hand on her shoulder. "They are both still in surgery and will be for a while. We are doing ALL we can for them, you know that right?"

Pip nodded back and settled back into her seat, watching as the surgeon left the waiting room leaving Will feeling scared and confused. He looked at Chris who merely indicated the door with her eyes.

"Uhm I desperately need a coffee, any one else want one?" he asked quickly

"Sure, thanks!" Mac said as he waved at him "I'll take one, bad as it is it is still better than the precinct goo!"

"Pip?" Will asked softly, "can I get you anything…dad how 'bout you?"

"I'll take a black coffee thanks son…and I think Pip could do with a refill…long night ahead…maybe you could see if there is any food out there…ya know…sandwiches or chocolate?"

"I'll come and help!" Chris said as she reached for Wills hand and squeezed it tight

Roys eyes crinkled at the edges as he nodded wisely and watched them leave, and then he turned to look at Mac who had taken his jacket off to wrap it around Pips shoulders. "Do we know if Steves folks are on their way?"

Mac nodded. "Pip got a text when you went to the bathroom couple of minutes ago. Houstons jet was fuelled and ready for them as soon as they got the airport, they were airborne almost immediately…"

Roy glanced at his watch and sighed. "So, that was about 30 minutes ago?"

"Yes sir"

"You're wondering if they'll make it in time?" Pip asked softly as she looked straight into Roys eyes. "Well me to Roy, me to!"

Will held Chris tight as soon as they stepped out of the room and kissed her temple, feeling her shake as she tried to keep calm. "Oh Will!" she sighed, "I'm glad you're here"

He lifted her chin and kissed her before taking her hand and heading to the cafeteria were they could sit and talk. He bought two hot chocolates and two pastries, saying he would buy the others on the way back. He found a quiet table in the corner and held her hand as son as they had sat down. "So…fill me in…how bad is it?" Chris lowered her head and as he watched her shoulders shake he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. "Chris, honey…please…tell me! And what the hell happened! You said he was hurt…they were hurt…HOW? How did it happen"

Chris sniffed and swiped quickly at her nose with the back of her hand. "Bomb!" she muttered. "A bomb, in Houstons car"

"_What?" Will gasped feeling the air leave his lungs_

"A bomb" Chris repeated. "Uh, uhm…Houston, he err…he was the furthest away when it went off, but he got thrown up and landed on some parked cars near enough on the other side of the garage. CJ..oh God uhm…CJ was real close to the car when it blew…she uhm…"

Chris sniffled slightly and Will closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on her hand. "It's ok honey, it's ok"

"No it's not Will, it's NOT ok!" Chris cried out slightly making him jump. "She's hurt bad Will, her brain has swelling, they had to bore a hole in her skull to ease the pressure and they don't know if it'll work cos the swelling hasn't stopped, her shoulder has a piece of metal embedded in it that they can't take out because she isn't strong enough to withstand the major surgery she would nee…the surgery they are doing now is to repair the internal damage to her lungs from a piece of car slamming into her chest and crushing her ribcage, her left lung collapsed, the other lung was bleeding, she was drowning and died in the ambulance twice on the way over to hospital…clinically died Will! And she coded again just as they took her in to surgery! Her neck is fractured…too swollen to see how much damage, but if…and they do mean IF she survives her injuries, well…Will…she maybe paralysed Will! And her brain…all the swelling…she may never be our CJ again, FI she makes it!"

"Oh God!" Will whispered, feeling the world around him spin. "CJ!" He shook his head a fraction and brought his other hand up to hold Chris; more tightly. He swallowed the bile that rose with his fear before asking. "And Steve? What about Steve Chris?"

Chris shook her head sadly. "He is still alive, for now!" she said softly, the tears sliding down her face. "He was the nearest to the car, he took the full force! The doctors say his injuries are _catastrophic _which is the medical term for screwed!" She took a deep breath before telling him. "His right leg was blown off and the surgeons have had to amputate his left leg. He lost his right arm to, and his face, well…it's burnt, real bad! He has severe internal injuries, too many for them to operate on, and his brain has a massive haemorrhage, too much damage to even try to repair… so he is slowly bleeding to death! His brain gradually shutting down! The surgery he is having right now? Is to see if any organs could be saved, he is a donor you see! They would take them now but have to wait until his brain stops functioning completely, unable to sustain life is the term they used….Pip has already signed consent but has asked if they can try all they can to keep him alive for her parents to say goodbye"

"There's no chance?" Will asked her, his eyes wide

Sadly Chris shook her head before her control finally snapped and she began to shake as the sobs racked her body. Will stood up and raced to stand behind her, pulling her back into his embrace as he rocked her and kissed her head, his own eyes closed against the tears that threatened as the image of Steve and CJ on their wedding day flashed into his head, both of them smiling and laughing, racing each other across the lawn as the youngsters at the wedding followed them showering them on confetti, Steve holding CJ tight as they danced closely together, then both of them climbing into the back of the car waiting to take them on their honeymoon, both of them joking as they climbed in, then leaning out of the window to wave as the car drove slowly away before disappearing into the dark night. "What a mess" he whispered, "Oh what a mess!"


	10. Chapter 10

Houston could hear the machinery beeping around him. He frowned and let out a soft moan, instantly feeling his hand gripped by a familiar calloused grip. "Take it easy son" he heard his Uncle say, "Just take it easy. You're fine there son, but take it easy". Houston took in a slow deep breath and moaned again as every part of his body seemed to ache, slowly he forced his eyes to open, grimacing at how bright everything was. He blinked several times and swallowed at the dry acidic taste in his mouth. Turning his head a fraction he stared and waited for his Uncles features to focus before giving a soft smile

"Good to have you back son!" Roy said as he smiled back

"Good to be back, I think!" Houston grinned and closed his eyes a fraction, instantly the image of CJ walking away from him flashed into his mind and his eyes flew open again as he tightened his grip on his Uncles hand. "CJ?" he asked, his eyes wide

Roy gave a small nod of his head and brought his other hand up to rest on Matts as he leaned forward in his seat to say softly. "She's hurt Matlock, really hurt. But you know our CJ, she is fighting it every step of the way!"

Houston swallowed again and tried to sit up, but Roy hastily pushed him back into his bed. "I have to see her Roy, she needs me!"

"She needs you to get well son, right now the best thing you can do is rest and get strong, if CJ comes out of this she is gonna need you then son, more than ever before!"

"IF Uncle Roy!" again Matt struggled to sit up, pushing at Roys hands as the older man tried to calm him, "what do you mean IF she comes through this? How bad is she, what's happened…Roy! Tell me!"

Roy glanced up and Houston turned to see the doctor standing silently by the doorway, with a silent nod the medic seemed to give Roy permission to carry on, and Houston felt his stomach muscles knot with unease. "There was a bomb son, do you remember?" Roy asked cautiously, nodding back as Houston gave a small nod to say he did. "The blast threw you clear across the garage, you landed on a row of parked cars…"

"CJ Uncle Roy, what happened?" Houston croaked, his eyes crinkling at the edge as he pulled Roy closer.

Roy sighed and took a steadying breath. "She was too near son, she got hit bad. Her brain has swelling, there are several small bleeds, she has damage to her neck, her sternum is fractured and there are several broken or fractured ribs, one of the broken ribs punctured her left lung…her right lung was crushed by the flying metal that fractured her sternum. She had a piece of metal embedded in her shoulder that wouldn't stop bleeding so the surgeons risked performing surgery on her earlier to repair the damage and stop the bleeding, but she reacted badly to the anaesthetic and went into cardiac failure…Houston, son…it's…it's…"

Houston gave the slightest of nods and closed his eyes before whispering. "I know Uncle Roy, it's not good." He took two deep breaths before asking, "And the baby? Did CJ lose the baby?"

Roy looked back up to the doctor, it was the medic who replied. "Miraculously no…CJ is still pregnant Mr Houston…but…"

"But what doc?" Houston asked his eyes still closed

The medic walked softly forward to stand next to Houstons bed. "Given the extent of her injuries there may be some…choices to be made. If her physical condition doesn't improve in the next few days then it may be necessary to terminate the pregnancy in order to give her body a chance to recover and for CJ to fight back, the extra strain in trying to maintain the pregnancy could hamper her recovery…it could slow down the recovery from blood loss, put extra pressure on her system when we are trying to keep it calm to slow down the bleeding and swelling in her brain and to keep the strain off her heart and lungs as they recover from the fractures to her sternum and ribcage…"

"I get it doc" Houston said softly before opening his eyes and staring right at the doctor, "you trade the babies' life for CJs?"

"It's not quite that simple Mr Houston" the doctor said with a sigh. "We know that Lady Coombs is in the early stages of her pregnancy, and you must appreciate her current medical condition is critical, with all her body has been through, with the trauma and cardiac failure…well Mr Houston the baby could have been compromised anyway, and yes, it is a strain on her system that could tip the balance between CJ living or dying…recovering fully or not…walking or not walking! This is not an easy choice to make Mr Houston, and not one that anyone should be asked to make…but if it does become necessary…well, then yes…the baby or CJ"

Houston closed his eyes again and saw CJ and Steve smiling at him as they told him their news, how happy he had felt, how the smile on CJs face was unlike any he had seen before. "Poor Steve" he said softly, "what a tough choice to make" He opened his eyes again in time to see his Uncle and the doctor exchange worried glances. "Roy?"

"The thing is son" Roy stopped and looked at him sadly. "Well, the thing is…Steve, well he was too badly hurt son, he didn't make it. He died last night with his parents, his brother and Pip by his side."

"Oh God!" Houston muttered and looked at the ceiling drawing in a deep breath to quell the wave of nausea he felt

"Now, according to CJs living will…well, you and Pip are her joint Power of Attorneys" Roy continued

"Her living what? Roy?"

Roy pulled his hand from Houstons and rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. "Well, it seems CJ was always the lawyer! As soon as she and Steve got married they drew up a couple of Wills. If anything happened to either of them then the other got everything…if anything happened to both of them you and Pip are joint executors of the estate…it Steve isn't around and CJ is incapacitated, well she had a living will that gives you and Pip Power of Attorney to make any necessary decisions regarding the medical treatment she receives…or uhm…doesn't!"

"Which, Mr Houston, means that any decision we have to make regarding her pregnancy…must be made by you and CJs sister in law" the doctor added softly. "It would seem she trusts you to do the right thing"

"Yeah?" Houston asked as he sank back against the pillows. "Well I'm not sure I agree with her right now!" With a sigh as he closed his eyes he whispered, "Oh CJ…what were you thinking!"

When Houston opened his eyes again he was shocked to see Michael Hoyt sitting next to his bed, looking grim faced and exhausted, his big eyes bloodshot and bleary, he was sipping from a plastic cup and tucking a pack of indigestion tablets back in his pocket with his other hand. As he glanced up he saw Houston looking at him and nearly spilled his drink as he choked slightly. "Damn!" he muttered before looking back at Houston and grinning, "Good to see you ya pesky PI! How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" Houston croaked

With a grimace Hoyt said "You feel that bad huh? Can I get you some water?"

Houston nodded and then gratefully drank down the cool clear liquid that Hoyt had poured into the beaker for him and now held to his lips. "Thanks!" he said with a slight hiccup as Roy set the beaker back on the tray. He glanced around and asked "Where's Roy?"

"Chris sent him home to get some rest, he has been here for six straight days now, she was getting worried!" Hoyt told him, "We all were!"

"SIX DAYS? Hoyt, how long have I been here?"

"Well, six days cowboy, you don't think your Uncle would just be camped out here for no reason!"

"But I…no...I…six days! Well, Steve…Roy said Steve had died this morning…was that today?"

Hoyts face softened as he nodded. "Yeah Houston, that was today…early this morning. They had hoped he would hold on long enough to get his parents here, but he was a fighter …he held on long enough for his brother to be with them to. Sure glad they all made it, would have been so tough for Pip to face that alone!"

Houston nodded. "How is she coping?"

Hoyt shrugged. "How does anyone cope big guy…one day at a time"

The two friends sat in easy silence for a little while before Houston asked. "Do they know what happened yet Hoyt?"

"Uh hmm…forensics have the initial report…and it's a miracle you and CJ are alive!" Houston raised an eyebrow before Hoyt carried on. "The timer was set to go off 60 seconds after the remote lock was triggered…you and CJ should have been sitting in the car…they would have been scraping you both off the ceiling. Something triggered it early so when the remote button was pressed it just…blew! And the force it blew…well, the only thing left of your car that is recognisable is the Mercedes badge! The explosion blew up and out, but for some reason CJ was lower than the explosion…and that saved her life! Well, it is what stopped her being killed outright!" The two friends looked at each other as Hoyt took a sip of drink before carrying on. "The piece of the car that broke her sternum brushed past her…if she had been standing, well the force would have crushed her, or the pieces of metal that shot up and out would have ripped her to shreds…but the bulk of it went sailing over her head! It's a miracle!"

Houston closed his eyes and heard CJs voice

"**Houston…your keys!" CJ said as she turned away from him. He glanced at his hand and saw the mobile phone, heard Nathaniel..."STOP HER!" **

"She dropped the keys!" he gasped, then turned to looked straight at Hoyt

"Huh?" his friend grunted

"CJ, she dropped my keys! My phone rang…and I threw her my keys! She couldn't hold on to them and she dropped them…Steve was teasing her, she was still crouching down when she hit the remote!"

"Houston, what?"

"I was hung-over Hoyt!" Houston told him shakily, "I was hung-over so CJ was gonna drive my car back to my house…and…and Nathaniel, he rang me on my mobile! I threw my keys to CJ and she dropped them!"

Hoyt was nodding. "Your phone would have set the signal, so when CJ hit the remote, boom! And she was crouching because first the first time that I've ever known, she was butterfingers!?"

"I wasn't really concentrating" Houston whispered, his eyes closed again as he replayed the scene again in his head. "I didn't throw them straight, I was answering my phone"

Hoyt gave a soft whistle. "Well, the phone call and your bad pitching saved both your lives, go figure!"

Houston looked at his friend. "Do they know who set the bomb Hoyt? Was it Kettering?"

"They don't know Houston. Seems unlikely at the moment. I mean, he had only just been arrested, FBI were still questioning him and his cronies. The bomb was professional my friend, VERY professional…hit like that takes time to plan…not a single phone call and done over night! Not as if you don't have a whole list of enemies my friend, most of them capable of planning something like this! "

"Thanks for reminding me!"

"You're welcome…!" Hoyt stood and stretched. "You need your beauty sleep cowboy, and lots of it from the look of you…so I will head off now, but I promise to stop by every day…and dontcha worry Matlock, I'm keeping an eye on your family for you ok?"

"Thanks Hoyt!"

Over the next few days Houston got stringer, his bruises faded and aches eased, and every day he would ask to see CJ, and be told he wasn't strong enough! Three times he had got as far as the elevator before the nurse had stopped him, and three times they had practically had to carry him back to his room and strap him down. His family and friends visited every day, each of them doing their best to keep him distracted, each of them knowing he was only interested in one thing. Being with CJ

Almost two weeks had gone by, Hoyt was visiting and going through the files with him again, possible contacts Kettering could have used to plant the bomb, ways he could have got the hit ordered. Even Lowell was on the suspect list right now. They were still trying to track down Elizabeth, and identify the dead woman from Houstons office, so many loose ends, and it helped to keep him occupied so Hoyt brought every file he could

They both looked up as there was soft knock on the door, Houston took a small steadying breath as Pip peered around the door. "Hi Hoyt! Houston…you up for another visitor?" she asked softly as she stepped into the room and smiled gently

Hoyt sprang to his feet, and offered the now empty chair to her, he glanced at Houston and silently nodded before saying. "Here Pip, you keep an eye on the big lug for me on your own whilst I go and get a fresh cup of what they call coffee! Can I get you one?"

"Oh NO, thanks Michael!" Pip gave a mock horrified look at him, "I think I have well and truly hit my quota on the tar they serve here, but thanks!"

"Ok" Hoyt gently squeezed her shoulder and then winked at Houston before quietly leaving the room

"You look better than the last time I saw you!" Pip said as she moved the chair nearer

"Yeah? You mean I looked worse than this?" Houston gave a small grin

"Oh yeah!" Pip grinned back before her face clouded with sadness

"Pip I…I…" Houston stammered, trying to find the words to express the many thoughts flying around his head

"Did you know I was married once?" Pip whispered so softly Houston wasn't sure he had heard her correctly

"Married?" he raised an eyebrow as Pip nodded. "No, no I didn't know!"

"Mmmmm, my parents told me I was too young, I was only 21 when I married…but then I had been doing things ahead of my years all my life…finished University before most people finished school, finished police training before most people had started their basics, and moved into special investigations before the rest of the class had started on the beat…so no big shock I should want to do the marriage and family bit before everyone else to!"

"Family? You have kids?" Houston looked confused

"Not that I'm aware of!" Pip replied with a soft chuckle. "No, no kids…no time! I met my husband the first week at Uni, I was so much younger than everyone else and he decided to look after me, nothing hinky…just, well like a best friend, big brother kinda thing! He was in the last year of his medical degree, but did his training at the local hospital, finished his residency the year I got my degree…by then we were in love!"

Houston smiled at her and reached for her hand as he saw her chew her lip a fraction. "Sounds perfect!" he said softly

She smiled. "It was! We didn't have the big wedding that CJ and Steve had or Phil and Susannah…but it was all we needed. Then Mark decided to follow his families' military tradition and enlisted into the Army Medical Core. He went to Sandhurst, so I didn't see him for the six months basic training, well odd weekends…then we had three glorious months together before he was posted. Two weeks before he was due to come home the truck he was traveling in was blown up by an IED. Mark was hurt, badly. They flew him home, but there was no hope for him, I had to make the decision to…to…errr,hmm"

Houston reached for her hand and squeezed it tight as he saw her lose her composure. "It's ok," he whispered, "it's ok. I uh, I know a little of how you feel. I lost a fiancé, so I know how it feels to lose someone you love"

Pip looked straight at him and whispered. "And now you may lose CJ"

Houston felt the chill wash over him and closed his eyes tightly before looking back at her and nodding.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, "but I guess we need to talk, so we both know how the other feels, so we're prepared for when the doctors need a decision"

"Well we don't have to talk about it RIGHT now, I mean…well I know about Steve, and now you've told me about your husband…well it's all too much for you"

"Houston!" she interrupted him, "it's never going to be a good time, but we don't know when the doctors are going to need a decision…any delay then could cost CJ her life, I think we need to be prepared!"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Houston sighed and licked his lips…"I guess we should talk!"

"First thing I want you to know is I will do anything to keep CJ alive, but I should warn you my parents won't see things the same way"

"Huh?"

"They know about the baby, and right now that is their last connection to Stephen, if we give the doctors permission to, well, terminate…they will never forgive me!"

Houstons eyes crinkled at the edge as his grip on her hand tightened. "But they would understand it may be necessary to save CJ?"

"Of course they do, they're not heartless Houston!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply they were, it's just…well"

"Steve is gone, we can't help him…but we can do something to help CJ" Pip said for him before leaning forward in her seat and adding "And we WILL Houston, anything to keep her alive…agreed?"

Houston smiled and whispered. "Agreed!"

They both turned as Hoyt walked back into the room looking flustered as he paused and said. "Uh, the doc just stopped me, he is on his way in to see you both…CJ, she is ..she is…"

Pip rose form her seat and walked towards him. "Hoyt, CJ…she is what?"

Just then the doctor walked through the open doorway and said softly. "She is waking up it appears!"

Before he had a chance to say anything else Houston was struggling to get out of bed, Hoyt spotted him and realising it would be futile to try to stop him he went to help his friend, Pip glanced over and quickly reached over to pull the wheelchair forward. As Houston dropped into it with a large groan he looked at the doctor and said "Take me to her, take me to her NOW…she needs me!"

The doctor glanced at Pip and nodded. "OK, just the two of you though, but be warned, her coma was deep and we still don't know the damage from the swelling and bleeds…she is showing signs of waking but it may take a while…don't expect too much from her Mr Houston, ok?"

Houston sat as near to CJs bed as he could, any nearer and he would have to climb in with her. He looked so fragile, like a china doll. Her normally tanned skin was so pale, her face had faint traces of bruising, there was a bandage to the left temple were the doctors had drilled a small bore whole to ease the pressure, and her neck was being kept straight by a full body cast that was also helping support her broken sternum. A broken china doll. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it again, reaching up to push a stay lock of hair back in place. "Come on baby, please…CJ, I need you…I love you, please come back to me, please" He rested his head on her hand and kept whispering…"please, please…"

"Hey cowboy…that you?"

His head shot up and he looked at her, holding his breath. It had been so soft, had he really heard it, had she really spoken or was it just wishful thinking…was she

"Houston?" she whispered

"Oh God!" he cried out and bent to kiss her cheek, "CJ, Oh God"

"That you big guy?" she whispered again. "I can't see you. It's so dark"

He froze. Her eyes were wide open, her big beautiful eyes were open. "CJ?" he said softly, noticing as she tilted her head a fraction towards his voice. "It's me, I'm right here baby" He moved his hand gently in front of her open eyes and closed his own tightly as he heard her whisper . "So dark. So dark Houston," she whispered again before her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Pip knocked lightly on the door before stepping inside, she smiled as Houston looked up and went to stand. "No, no" she waved at him, "don't get up, I know standing still hurts your…urhm..." she grinned slightly as he blushed

"My pride?" he chuckled as he settled back into his chair and squirmed back into his comfy position

"Right, your pride!" Pip walked to the opposite side of the bed and took CJs hand in hers. "How are you?" she asked as she sat down and looked across at him

"Me? Oh I'm fine, as you can see I can get up and move about on my own now, my ribs are pretty much healed…the stitches on my…"

"Pride?"

"Ha, yeah...there…they should be out by next week, and all being well I should be discharged the next day!" Houston said with a grateful nod of his head

"Wow, you're doing really well! Good for you!"

"How 'bout you?" Houston asked softly, "I mean, when did you get back? How did the funeral go?"

Pip gave a small smile. "How do all funerals go? It was sad, people cried, dad was stoic and made a memorable speech about his boy, mum was sedated as soon as we got back to the Castle and Phil got drunk…oh yeah, and the sun shone! I got back to LA about two hours ago, came straight over from the airport, wanted to see how CJ was, needed to get away from home…"

"And wanted to see Mac?" Houston raised an eyebrow and tried to make her smile

This time it was Pip that blushed before grinning slightly and nodding. "Who would have thought I'd miss the big idiot huh?"

Houston didn't say anything, he just tilted his head and grinned back

Pip looked down at CJ before looking back at Houston and asking "So, how is our girl doing?"

Houston sighed and looked at his own hand that clasped tightly onto CJs. It had been a little over two weeks since she had first started to wake, almost immediately her condition had started to deteriorate so the doctors had asked for permission to place her in a drug induced coma explaining that it would give them a better chance to control the situation and to ensure that her whole system had a better chance to recover. By keeping her in a coma they could keep her perfectly still and allow the neck fracture to knit together, her brain activity was slowed down enough that the swelling rapidly stopped and then reduced and that in turn stopped the pressure that had created new bleeds. It was risky, the drug induced coma had to be finely balanced or there was a risk it could become permanent, and it was impossible to assess yet the possible damage CJs injuries had caused, there was also the added risk that the drugs used could affect CJs pregnancy…something that the doctors did not seem concerned about but that Houston and Pip had hanging over them as a dreaded decision that may need to be made

"Houston?" Pip repeated softly. "How is CJ doing? Please?"

He cleared his throat a fraction. "The doctors are saying there are good signs of improvement, the swelling in her brain has gone down and there are no new bleeds…the old ones have stopped and from the last batch of scans it seems the damage behind her optic nerve was a clot…the Heparin seems to have broken it down…"

"Heparin?" Pip cut in, "I thought they weren't going to use that on her because of the risk that it could start her internal bleeding again …and to the baby?"

Houston nodded. "I know, but they decided three days ago that the risk of re-bleed was so minimal and the benefits of using the Heparin out weighed the odds in every way…the scans were done last night and it does seem to have helped, so I guess it was the right choice"

"Sorry you had to make it on your own" Pip whispered as she leaned forward to whisper in CJs ear. "Hey sis, I'm back…hear you've been keeping the doctors on their toes…and Houston out of trouble! He has been sat by your bedside almost every waking hour, so hope you don't mind if I chase him back to his own bed and I sit with you a while? Well, as you haven't said no…" with that she looked pointedly at Houston before telling him, "Go and rest Houston, I'll stay with her…go on now!"

Houston nodded and bent forward to kiss CJs cheek before gently brushing her hair from her cheek. "I'll be back later honey, ok?" He kissed her cheek again before reaching across the bed and patting Pips hand. "Good to have you back" he told her

As Houston made his slow but steady way back to his own room he noticed a sign for the Chapel. On instinct he turned and made his way there, lowering himself into the pew he sighed deeply and looked up at the softly lit cross "Lord," he whispered, "help her…please, help CJ! I…I can't live without her, I need her so much…I…I…love her. So please, please help her?"

Almost a week later and Roy Houston snipped shut the catch on his nephews case. "Ready to go home son?" he asked as he watched Houston shrug into his jacket and wince slightly

Houston chuckled. "More than ready Uncle Roy, just gotta make a quick port of call before I make my escape!"

"CJs room by any chance?" Roy asked softly, nodding as Houston merely looked at him. The two of them walked into CJs room just as Pip was about to leave. "Oh! I was just coming to get you, hoped I hadn't missed you!"

"Get me? Why, what's wrong what's happened~?" he asked as he pushed passed her and quickly allowed his eyes to scan the machinery monitoring CJ before looking directly at her sleeping peacefully

"Relax!" Pip chuckled, "nothing is wrong, well, at least I don't think anything is wrong! The doctor has just left, he has decided it is time to start reducing the sedative!"

"Huh?" Houston just looked at her blankly so Pip reached for his shoulder and said softly. "They want to bring CJ out of her coma Houston, it is time to see if our girl can make it on her own!"

Houston swallowed and walked over to CJ and took her hand. "Hear that CJ, it's time for you to wake up now ok? Time for you to come home!"

Pip walked over to join him. "They are changing her IV this afternoon, they will not just stop the sedatives, it would be too much of a shock for her body to handle, so they will gradually decrease the amount they give her, hopefully she will start to respond in three or four days…"

"That long?" Houston gasped

"They have to take it slowly Houston, better to be safe yes?" Pip asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "So go home with Roy now Houston, rest and get your strength back, because when she does start to come out of this, I guess you will want to be with her every step of the way right?"

"Damn right!" he agreed, "Every step!"

"Then come on son, Will is waiting for us downstairs!" Roy said from the doorway, "Let's get you home, Pip will stay with CJ and we'll all keep taking turns to be with her until you can be with her, we won't leave her on her own son…count on it!"

Roy had kept his word. Will and Chris came to sit with CJ, Hoyt stepped in to …claiming it was somewhere peaceful to do some paperwork, his wife would join him and had stayed with CJ on two occasions when police business had called Hoyt away. With Roy, Pip and Mac all taking turns, CJ had never been left alone. By the time Houstons own doctor had given him permission to join the vigil CJs doctors had noticed several positive responses from her, her eyes had flickered, her reflexes responded to stimuli, and she had gripped on to Pips hand for several seconds the morning that Houston took over from her. Pip had wanted to stay, certain that CJ was going to wake shortly, but Houston knew she had been there all night and looked tired. "What is it you said to me huh?" he asked her softly as he pushed her towards the door, "when she come out of this you'll wanna be with her every step yeah?" He grinned as she nodded back at him. "So go home and rest and I promise you…I promise you I will call you the second anything happens ok?"

She had looked over his shoulder at CJ, chewed her lip for a second or two before muttering "Ok, ok…I'm going…but you'd better call me Houston!"

He had chuckled to himself as he sat down next to CJ and took her hand. "Phewee that sister in law of yours sure is stubborn, can see why the two of you get on so well! Now come on CJ, ya hear, we're all waitin' for ya…ya got to come back now, you've slept long enough darlin' and we miss you ok?" He sighed softly and reached over wiith his other hand to gently stroke her face. "I miss you Slick, I miss seeing that smile of yours, miss your laugh, the way you stand with your hand on your hip as you tell me off, the way your eyes crinkle when you're thinking and sparkle when you're happy…aw honey, I miss everything about you d'ya hear me? CJ, can you hear me?" His eyes widened as he felt her fingers close around his. Pip had told him she had counted to almost six seconds, so he tried to count but was so excited that he couldn't concentrate, his eyes widened even more as he realised CJ hadn't let go, the hold she had on his was soft and barely there now, but he knew she was still trying to hold his hand. "Atta girl CJ," he whispered in her ear, "atta girl" And he smiled as in response her grip tightened just that fraction. "CJ," he half sobbed and laughed, "I love you!"

He had buzzed for the nurse to report CJs response, and asked them to ring Uncle Roy, ask him to spread the word. He had called Pip himself, laughing as she answered the phone with an expletive. "Charming!" he had said laughing more as she added a few more choice words

"Sorry Houston" she finally managed, "I tripped over…uh…something, as I was trying to get to the phone!"

Houston grinned as he heard Mac in the background say "It wasn't my fault, my trousers musta fallen off the chair, I'm sure I put them on the chair!"

"Shut up!" Pip had said before saying to Matt "What's happened, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin is wrong, CJ held my hand…I mean really held my hand! Her grip wasn't great but she knew I was there and she held on for a while!"

"Oh, oh that's wonderful!"

"Isn't it just?" He took a deep breath and told her, "the doc thinks CJ may wake up in the next couple of hours, I wondered if you wanted to come back and be here?" There was a long pause and Houston frowned before asking. "Pip, you still there?"

"I'm here Houston" came the soft reply. "And, I DO want to be there. But, I think it may be too much to have too many people in the room first time she opens her eyes…and if Steve can't be with her, I can only think of one other person that she would truly want to see…and that's you Houston."

"Are you sure?" he swallowed slightly and rubbed at his temple

After another slight pause she whispered. "Yeah I'm sure. But Houston, you tell her, as soon as she wakes up, you tell her I'm here and waiting to see her, ok? Promise?"

Houston nodded, then remembered he was on the phone. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Promise"

He had grabbed a cup of coffee before walking back into CJs room. He sat down and immediately grabbed her hand again after setting the cup down on the side table. He must have dozed off, it was a tannoy announcing a code blue that made him wake up, he shook his head slightly and blinked several times, he reached for the cup of coffee and grimaced as he took a sip. "Urgh!" he spluttered and went to put the cup back down

"Cold"

His hand froze mid way and his eyes instantly looked at CJ. His breath left him as he looked straight into her beautiful eyes" "CJ!" he gasped

"Cold" she repeated

"Wha..what? Uh, oh…you're cold…I …I" he stopped as she shook her head a fraction.

"Coffee" she whispered

His head was spinning, he frowned, then suddenly grinned as he understood. "Yeah CJ, yeah…my coffee was cold! You can see that?"

She smiled weakly and tried to nod her head, licking her lips as she muttered "Uh huh" Her eyes began to flutter closed

"Whoah, no wait CJ!" he reached for her hand and leaned towards her so they were face to face. "Try to stay awake for me a little huh. Please?"

She sighed and opened her eyes again, smiling as she looked straight into his soft brown eyes. "Try cowboy. Tired though" her voice was barely a whisper but he could hear her, hear every word.

"Just keep looking at me CJ ok, you don't need to speak…you just need to keep looking at me ok?" he told her as he kissed her hand before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. He reached up and pressed the call button, then looked back into those eyes he had missed so much, losing himself in her soft gaze. But CJ was tired and all too soon she began to drift off to sleep, her eyes started fluttering closed just as the doctor walked into the room. She glanced up at him and then back at Houston and smiled before whispering "Steve?"

Houston held her gaze, his heart thumped in his chest. She was barely awake but as she looked back at him her expression changed a fraction, her eyes crinkled at the edge and her grip on his hand seemed to tighten

"Welcome back CJ!" the doctor said as he leaned over her from the opposite side to Houston. "It's nice to finally meet you properly. Now, you'll be tired for a while so no need to rush things or over do things, do you understand me? So I won't run too many tests right now, just want to ask you a few questions if that's ok?"

The whole time he had been talking CJs eyes had never left Houstons. He could see that she understood him, she understood everything.

"CJ?" the doctor repeated, "do you understand what I'm saying? Do you know where you are?"

A single tear was escaping from the corner of her right eye as Houston looked up at the doctor and said. "She understands you just fine doc, she knows, ok?"

The doctor looked at him, then back at CJ. Sensing that the two people in front of him had a connection beyond medicine he nodded and said. "I'll come back later to run some tests, and I'll ring your family to let them know she is awake. Ok?"

Houston nodded and watched as the doctor walked out of the room, taking the two nurses who had followed him in with him. Then he turned to look back at CJ, her eyes still open and gazing at him. He stoked her hair back and bent to kiss her cheek again, gently cupping the side of her face as he whispered. "Rest now CJ, I'm not goin' anywhere, I'll be here when you wake again…rest honey"

"Steve!" she whispered again

"Just rest CJ" he said as he wriggled carefully on the bed so as not to move her but to lie as close to her as he could as he cradled her to him and stroked her hair. "Shh, now…shhhh. It's all gonna be ok ya hear? I got ya, I'm here honey, I'm right here"

"I know Houston. Thanks" she muttered before closing her eyes and drifting off to a natural sleep

"Always here" he whispered in her ear. "Cos I love you CJ, I love you"


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken over a week before the sedatives were finally out of CJs system and she was able to stay awake for more than five minutes at a time. Each day Houston was by her side as soon as dawn was breaking, anxious to see her and to be with her, and every night he stayed until the nurses forced him to leave. He had noticed all the changes in CJ during the first week, from her being barely able to finish a sentence to now chatting to him and complaining about being forced to lie flat and still….! She was awake nearly all morning now, dozing just before lunch and another nap early evening, and today another milestone, she had eaten solid food, albeit mashed potatoes with melted cheese, but it was a massive step for her as the previous attempt at eating two spoonfuls of ice cream had seen her stomach rebel and Houston had watched with his heart in his throat as she had choked and retched for several minutes until the nurses were able to help her. Since then there had been no major scares or set backs, and the tests that the doctors kept running seemed to indicate that CJ had suffered no long term damage from her head injury and that her neck fracture had knitted together well, she had sensation in her legs and arms and could wriggle her toes and fingers easily, they were still keeping her in a full cast and she was lying flat in her bed, only being raised a fraction each day as part of the tests and earlier today when she had tried to eat.

Houston knew everyone was happy with how she was progressing, everyone commented on how well she was coping and how cheerful she seemed when they visited, but Pip and Houston were with her the most, they were with her when she woke crying for her husband, when she wished that she had died instead of him or with him, they were there when she refused the pain relief the nurses brought claiming that the she deserved to hurt, that she had killed Stephen. The doctors had said no permanent damage, well maybe not physically, but as Houston sat here holding her hand and watching the tears slide down her face as she woke from her nap, he knew CJ was damaged, and in a way beyond normal medicine!

"Hey cowboy!" she sniffed as she gripped on his hand, "you still here?"

"No place else to be right now!" he grinned at her as he leaned forward so she could see him more clearly. "How you feelin' honey?"

"Oh, ya know…had better days!" she gave him a wry smile, it faded as he reached over to wipe away her tears. "Sorry Houston, you must be getting fed up of doing that huh?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Nope, in fact I like looking after you"

"Yeah? Well from what the doctor was saying I have a long recovery ahead of me so you may regret saying that!"

"Never…I'll never get tired of looking after you, ya know that Slick, right?"

She frowned a fraction, swallowing lightly before asking. "So you're really gonna stick with me through this Houston?"

"All the way hun, every step of the way" He brought his other hand over to grip hers and rubbed at her palm, "you don't get rid of me that easily!"

She gave a soft laugh. "And yet I seem to normally do so well at getting rid of the men in my life, especially the ones I care about, that I love! First my dad, then Carl…even Robert left me in his own way, and now…now Stephen. I'm not sure you should stick around big guy…I'm not safe, I'm cursed!"

"Nooo, no CJ! You're not cursed…you're just…"

"What Houston? Hmm? Unlucky? People who lose their credit cards, or their purse, they're unlucky. People who get a flat tire or caught speeding, or who get hit by another idiot on the road…unlucky! People who have their partners cheat on them, or watch as their friends marry the person you love, unlucky! People who never find love…UNLUCKY, all unlucky! Me? Well, now…I've been shot 3 times, kidnapped a few times, run of the road by Laurel and Hardy…oh yeah, and been injured in a bomb that blew my husband to bits…yeah Houston, you're right, not cursed…unlucky, that's it!"

"CJ" he sighed as he kissed the back of her hand, "calm down now huh. You know it isn't good for you to get upset…"

"Good for me? Ha! Houston…come on! Look at me! I got a hole in my head where they drilled into it, I've got pins holding my neck in place and I can't move cos I'm in a full body cast, underneath the cast there is enough stitches to make a quilt…I'm Frankensteins wife! Why would it matter if I get upset! What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could end up stuck in that hospital bed for good and if you stress out too much you could get your brain to pop like a big old piece of popcorn and leave you in a vegetative state so the only thing you'd be fit for , counsellor, is a stint as draught excluder in my swanky new LA Penthouse!" Both Houston and CJ looked at the door as Pip walked further in and added, "Then again, you may clash with my décor!"

"Thanks!" CJ chuckled, "and not what I was expecting anyone to say!"

Pip grinned as she sat down on the opposite side to Houston. "Not PC? Sorry…but to be fair you did ask what's the worst that could happen, I just gave you one example…I could give you several more if you like…anything to stop you whining!"

CJs eyes bugged slightly. "Pardon me? Whining!?"

"Yeah! Whining….poor me, my neck hurts, my head hurts, I got stitches…get a grip woman…you're alive, and THAT'S the most important thing, ok?"

CJ nodded slowly, then with a small smirk muttered. "At least you didn't tell me to stop whining about Stephen!"

Pip shot her a quick look and saw the smirk. "I'll allow you that…for now!"

Houston hadn't realised that his eyebrows were raised until he relaxed and looked back at CJ, seeing her genuine smile he took a deep breath and smiled himself. "Well hi Pip…and how are you today?" he chuckled

"I, Mr Houston, am just fine thank you…in fact, I'm bloody marvellous!" she gave him a wide smile and winked

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Italian detective would it?" Houston asked wriggling his eyebrows a fraction

"As a matter of fact…yes. Although, it isn't just the incredible hot sex that has me feeling so happy" she paused as CJ gave a startled gasp, "oh sorry CJ, but he is HOT…wowser hot! Uhm…but no, I'm feeling marvellous because I have news…important news!"

Houston leaned forward and tilted his head waiting, then prompted her with a "So…what's the news?"

"I'm waiting for Mac, he needs to…" Pip was interrupted as Mac came bustling through the door on cue

"Sorry, there was a wait for coffee. Houston, brought you one to…sorry CJ, Pip says coffee is out for you!" he gave an apologetic shrug as he sat down on the chair next to Pip

"It's ok" CJ said as she noticed the way he had automatically rested his hand on Pips knee. Whatever the news is, it's big, she thought…he is calming her down

But Houston was inpatient. "Pip says you have some news…so?"

Mac looked briefly at Pip for reassurance then leaned forward as he spoke. "I have good news and bad news…"

"Why don't you just tell us the highlights!" CJ said as she saw the way he was fidgeting

"Ok, well…Pip got a break from her friends in Scotland Yard…we did a bit of digging, and …well…the woman who was shot in Houstons office…WAS Elizabeth Sheridan!"

"WHAT?" Houston nearly stood up but felt CJs fingers tighten in his hand so stopped to look at her then sat down and asked quietly. "But I thought the dental records proved it wasn't my wife, now you say it was?"

"Well, yes…and no" Pip said softly before looking at Mac and urging him to go

"The victim was Elizabeth Sheridan, the real Elizabeth Sheridan…the woman you married, who called herself Elizabeth…well her name is Hilary Kettering, the half sister of one Malcolm Kettering!"

"Oh my GOD!" gasped CJ

Houston just closed his eyes and sat back taking in two steadying breaths before asking. "Wanna tell me the rest of it?"

Pip sighed before she took over the story. "It seems Elizabeth Sheridan, the uh real one, found out her late fathers business associates were using her company to launder some serious money…they had police and politicians on their payroll and the corruption affected some big companies and some major players in the international political world…so, she decided to turn states witness…brought the whole thing tumbling down…then went into the witness protection scheme and disappeared. That was my tip, an old colleague of mine recognised her name when he was chatting to my old partner about, well Steve, and why I was in America…lucky break, he had been part of the task force sent out to investigate…he went back to look at the case papers I had sent…and spotted straight away who was in the wedding photos with you Houston! Anyway, seems when Elizabeth went to the authorities her cousin, dear old Malcolm, genuinely didn't know anything about it…his own little crime syndicate hadn't been part of the investigation…but he needed Elizabeth to co-sign loans and keep his legitimate business looking safe…nobody really knew what Elizabeth looked like as she had travelled for years before coming back to take over the ropes when her dad died, they just knew she had red frizzy hair and was slim and pale…enter look-a-like cousin Hilary who doted on big brother and loved having Elizabeths credit cards! He thought Elizabeth had been bumped off, so it suited him to bring in Hilary…then when she married you..banzai, doppelganger fully accepted in society!"

"So, I was married …to Hilary?" Houston asked slowly

"Kind of…well…no!" Pip saw his shocked look and quickly explained "Hilary was already married, to Malcolms right hand man… Olivier Passeau, he is an explosives expert!"

Houston glanced at CJ then at Pip and Mac. Mac gave a small nod before saying. "The guy who rigged your car Houston. We got him! That's the good news!" He paused as he saw Houston taking it all in, then said, "the night you staked out the dock and got Kettering , well, you went in the van right? So…he sneaked in and rigged your car that night, lucky break for him and ironic that he had no clue you weren't in the office but out arresting his boss! But Kettering was taunting you as he knew Olivier was rigging it that night, knew what would happen even if he was in jail and didn't see it!"

"Wow!" breathed CJ, "but Kettering didn't know Houston was on to him, so why the hit? And what was the real Elizabeth doing in LA? " she asked suddenly

Pip rubbed at the back of her neck and sighed. "Hilary!" she said and gave a small shake of her head. "She wasn't playing with a full deck as they say! Elizabeth saw some old magazines whilst enjoying her comfy new life in Spain…saw the report on millionaire Matt Houston and his happy bride! She recognised Hilary of course…and knew her past…she had been sectioned twice since her teens! Elizabeth felt bad for you Houston, and worried for her cousin…so she tried to find out what was going on…she made her own way to LA to warn you, explain the situation…but Hilary was staking out your office, seems she really loved you and was determined to have you back…even if it meant killing!"

"You seem to have that affect on woman cowboy!" CJ muttered, "remember your adventure with Erin Brown?"

Houston shook his head sadly and looked back at a puzzled Pip. "So Elizabeth came to my office…and Hilary was waiting, just bad luck?"

"She was waiting for CJ…the woman who she thought you were having an affair with, who she blamed for ruining her marriage to you!" Pip told him as he gripped CJs hand and looked at her. "When it was Elizabeth who got off the elevator, she killed her and decided to frame you for murder instead. She rang Malcolm to say what she had done, he knew Lowell from a previous case and knew he was keen…and reckless…so set the ball in motion to have you blamed! He planned to get Hilary out of the country and get more planted evidence on you to make the charges stick…"

"But…?" Houston asked

"But we showed up right?" CJ asked quietly

"Uh huh!" Mac cut in, "and you wiped the floor with Lowell, and asked too many questions for it to be a straight forward investigation…Kettering didn't have time to plant any more evidence…and then Hilary broke free of him. She only rang him when she heard Houston wasn't being charged with murder…she put the hit on you Houston, you and CJ. Kettering did as she asked on the agreement she would come back to him so he could...look after her…"

"I'm guessing that didn't happen?" CJ asked again as she looked quickly at a stunned Houston

Pip chuckled. "No…believe it or not Hilary walked into a downtown LAPD and handed herself over last night! She'd heard about Malcolms arrest…she knows who his associates are…and thinks she would be safer in jail than trying to fend for herself. She told us everything Houston, every last detail. She was almost proud! We picked up Olivier at a small airstrip in San Fernando…we got Ketterings log books…we got his list of contacts in high places and we got his bank accounts…it's over, we got the bad guys for you!"

Houston gave a small smile and kissed the back of CJs hand before pausing and asking. "You said good news…and bad news…what's the bad?"

Mac shifted in his chair. "Hilary…she was seen by psych…she aint fit to stand trial, and although she killed Elizabeth she isn't gonna do time on the grounds of diminished responsibility"

"And the bomb? She ordered the hit…she killed Stephen" CJ gasped

Pip nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she looked at the floor before whispering "She won't stand trial CJ. She will be sectioned, and then she will go into witness protection…she walks away!"

CJ stared at her, her eyes wide as she waited for Pip to add more, anything more that would tell her justice would be served. But Pip looked back and slowly shook her head. "No!" cried CJ, "no! She killed him, and she walks away? No!"

Pip looked up at the ceiling and wrapped her arms more closely around herself as she bit her lip. She knew how CJ felt, she wanted Hilary to pay, but the woman was crazy, and it wouldn't bring Stephen back. "This is as close to justice as we get CJ" she whispered, "It's not good…"

"It's not enough!" CJ hissed

"But it's all we get!" Pip said quietly before looking at Mac and Houston and silently asking them to leave her and CJ alone

As the two men closed the door behind them Pip whispered to CJ "Listen to me, CJ, listen. I went to the precinct with Mac, I wanted to see her, hear what she had to say…CJ, she barely knows her own name! She has no real idea of what she has done, of how much pain she has caused, she doesn't see things that way. Ask yourself this…if you force the issue and have her sent to jail…will it stop Elizabeth dying? Will it stop them planting the bomb? Will it stop you getting hurt or make you heal any faster? And…will it…will it being Stephen back?"

CJ was breathing heavily and was gripping the cot sides. "She killed him Pip, how can you let her walk away? How can you not want her to pay for what she has done?"

Pip sighed and took CJs hand. "If I thought it would have any impact, if I thought she knew why she was on trial…but CJ, she told the cops her name was CJ Houston, and Hilary was just a nickname…she said she asked for the bomb to be planted to blow up Houston and kill him so he would come back to her having learned his lesson…she walked into that precinct and confessed everything as if she was getting an award, then asked the detective if he was ordering pizza for lunch and when Houston was coming to take her home!"

CJ looked sideways at her and asked. "Is she really getting sectioned?"

"Yes!" Pip replied quickly, "sectioned and treated. She will be in a secure unit for years…"

"But then out in witness protection? Free?"

Pip thought for a second or two. "Truthfully, the way she was today…I don't think she will ever taste freedom again!"

"It's still not justice" CJ closed her eyes and turned her head away to face the wall

Pip sat and watched her for a little while, then suddenly leaned forward and yelled slightly. "Look at me CJ. CJ Parsons Waldon-Combs, look at me!" She nodded as CJ turned to face her. "I guess this is what some people would call tough love, me…I call it the brutal truth…Stephen is dead, you're not!"

"What? How dare you..!" CJ started to splutter but Pip held her hand up to silence her

"CJ, I know that sounds harsh, and I don't mean to hurt you…but I don't want you doing what I did either. When Mark died...when he…he was killed…I was so, angry! His death was so unnecessary, so…so…needless. I wanted answers, I wanted to know why him, when he was due home so soon, we hadn't even been married a year and he was gone…why him, and not someone else! I knew there were no real answers, it's war…so I turned my anger on the people who had made our life difficult, said we were too young…told us not to marry. I argued with my mum and dad, with my friends…with Stephen when he tried to broker peace…but while I held on to the anger…it kept the pain away"

"There a point to this?" CJ asked quietly

"There's a point. For a while I lost myself, lost who I was, I focused everything on the few months we had together and I wouldn't let anyone talk to me about him in case they chipped away at my memories. I looked at his photo every day, slept with it on my pillow…held on to my grief as I believed it meant I could hold onto him that way! I pushed everyone away so I could focus on my own pain at losing him. Don't hold on to the bad CJ, it destroys SO much. Distorts your memories of the good times you were together, chips away at you until every time you think of Stephen it will be the anger you'll feel, the bitterness…not the love. And you and Stephen had so much love, you can't lose it! He…he wouldn't want you to do that, he wouldn't want you to lose yourself…he would want you to be happy, to carry on." Pip paused and took a deep breath. "It was Marks mum who finally started to get me back on my feet, she told me about the tapestry of the soul"

CJ narrowed her eyes at her and asked softly, "The what?"

Pip smiled a fraction and explained. "She saidd that if you look at your soul as a tapestry of your life, every thread and stitch is made by each and every step you take through life, and every person in your life is a different coloured thread weaving in, and sometimes out of your tapestry…cutting a great colourful path through your life…or maybe just a few small stitches but at a point that holds the whole thread together"

CJ shook her head a fraction and said "I'm sorry, maybe it's the drugs I'm on but…I don't get it!"

With a sigh Pip tried again. "Stephen will never leave you, he is woven into your tapestry of the soul forever…who you are and who you will become will always carry that with you…you will always have him with you do you see? So you don't get to stop your life, you don't need to hide yourself away and stop living in order to hold on to his memory. You don't need to change who you are and you don't need to stop having fun and enjoying life because you think it is some sort of betrayal that as a widow you must be sad and miserable to show the world how much you cared, the only one who needed to know that was Stephen, and he knew CJ, he knew! Your tapestry is far from complete…there is still so much out there for you to do. Once you get back on your feet, literally in this case, then you keep walking forward CJ and don't let the grief you feel now hold you back, and don't lose yourself in it all…laugh, live…and love…he would want that for you to"

CJ felt her head begin to ache. She knew what Pip was trying to say but it was all too much, too soon, so instead she gave a small smile and muttered. "Well from what I've seen in the time I've known you, you certainly laugh, live and uhm, love with the best if them!"

Pip knew it was a diversion, and knew that she had sais enough, for now, so went along with the joke. "Hey, I had some catching up to do…I married my first real boyfriend…so I just went a little wild, a belated teenage rampage if you like!"

"Your first REAL boyfriend? So you were…ah, on your wedding night you were a …uh"

Pip laughed. "No…not on my wedding night…but yes, Mark was my first, if that's what you're asking!

"But definitely not your last!" CJ chuckled

"Like I said, I had some catching up to do!"

"Catching up and overtaking!"

"I'm pretty sure if you and I compared noted we wouldn't be that far apart Lady!" Pip said with a raised eyebrow causing CJ to laugh out loud before wincing at the slight stabbing pain that followed. "Sorry!" Pip said sheepishly

"It s'ok…and, you're probably right! Though, that was from the days of my mis-spent youth, not quite as wild as I used to be!"

Pip nodded. "Me neither, think my wild days are…almost behind me. Know it seems strange, but…well Mac, it is different, he is…well he is like my friend as much as my lover !"

CJ raised her eyebrow and laughed as she said "And as the sex is red hot he must be an amazing friend!"

Pip smiled back and then slowly asked "Amazing friends can make amazing lovers…given the chance…don't you think?"

CJ just looked at her, then smiled back and replied. "Yes, if given the chance, maybe they do!"

Before either of them could say anything else Mac and Houston came bundling back through the door, with Houston grinning ear to ear. "Contraband CJ!" he laughed as he same back to sit next to her and brought out a plastic cup, containing a caramel frappe…one of CJs favourite drinks. With a wink he produced a straw, and chuckled as Pip tutted loudly. "Just a few sips hun, see how it goes yeah?" he said softly as he brought the cup nearer to her and held the straw to her lips.

CJ sighed in delight as she took her tentative first sip, waiting a few seconds before taking another, and another, frowning as Houston said "Woah hun…let's take it easy…put it to one side for now hey? If it stays put then have some more with dinner yeah? "She looked at his caring brown eyes and nodded, whispering her thanks in a way he knew how much she meant it from the heart

Mac coughed politely as if sensing he was cutting in to a moment. "Sorry CJ, but Pip and I have to go, we said we would help Lt Hoyt with a stakeout"

"Pip is helping Hoyt?" Houston gasped

"Ex Scotland Yard Matt, why wouldn't he want my help? Pip grinned as she stood and kissed CJs cheek before heading for the door. "See you later maybe?"

CJ looked quickly at Houston before saying "Neh, see you tomorrow…I wouldn't wanna interrupt your, uhm, catching up sessions!"

"And I guess it gives you some more time to be with your amazing friend, give you the chance to talk about…well!"

Houston looked puzzled as CJ chuckled softly and wiggled her fingers as a way of waving Pip out of the room…as Mac went to close the door behind them he leaned back and said "Goodnight you two, behave!"

"You to Mac," called CJ, "bit not too much!"

Houston scratched his head a fraction and muttered. "I get the feeling I'm missing something"

CJ just smiled at him and reached for his hand. They stared at each other for several seconds, Matt felt his heart beat quicken. He could see CJ wanted to say something, saw her hesitate, look away a fraction before looking back at him and whispering. "Can I have some more coffee?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mornin' Clarisse!" Houston smiled and waved at the matronly Nurse as he passed her station on the way to CJs room

"Mornin' Mr H…and you're wastin' your time goin' to CJs room, the lady was pushy yesterday so has bagged herself an extra session with the physio!"

Houston glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "It's only 8.30! I thought the physios didn't even start workin' till 10!"

Clarrise chuckled. "Normally…they don't! But CJ has been doin' so well these last few days, and she used the blackmail ticket of your cousins wedding as a push to get the extra help! I gotta tell ya, with injuries like that girls, she should still be flat on her back…but no sirree, not that tough cookie…two weeks of treatment and she is standing up on her own two feet down there! Another week at this rate and that girl will be runnin' down the aisle in front of the bride!"

Houston laughed. "That's my girl Clarisse…stubborn, strong, determined…and just full of surprises!"

"You're girl? Mmmh hmm…I can see that…just don't you be forgettin' to invite me to YOUR weddin'!" she laughed as Houston blushed a fraction before winking at her and heading to the stairwell to go down and join CJ.

He hovered outside the therapy room for a few moments, looking in through the small window in the door, and watched as CJ slowly pulled herself straight, the therapist holding both of her hands and gently balancing her before bringing the walking frame to her. As soon as he let go he clicked the stopwatch, and Houston held his breath…she had to beat a minute, her best time so far…he could see the effort etched on her face and felt his pulse quicken. "Go girl!" he muttered under his breath, laughing out loud as the physio punched the air and yelled "90 seconds! Wahoooo!" just as CJs legs began to shake and she fell backwards to the waiting wheelchair. Houston whooped as he burst in and ran up to gently hug her, careful of the neck brace she still wore. "Way to go CJ, yeah honey!"

"I did it Houston, 90 seconds, my goal!" CJ was smiling and her eyes sparkled. "If I rest up a little while, then maybe we can go again…see if I can make it 2 minutes, what do you say Clarke?"

"CJ honey, does it matter what I say…? You are way ahead of all the targets I set you when we first met, so what do I know huh?. Tell you what, it's a lovely morning, why don't you let Houston here take you out in the grounds, have breakfast al fresco, and I'll check the hydra pool, see if we can get you swimming for an hour or so, well, floating…a bit of resistance walking and treading water to…then later this afternoon, we'll go for the two minutes, and maybe see if you can pull yourself up on to the walker, ok?"

Again CJ smiled as she enthusiastically agreed, laughing out loud as Houston told her "I got my speedos in the car, just in case!"

He had needed them. Clarke got the pool opened early for them, and after his female assistant had helped CJ into her costume and strapped the plastic support on her back and neck he had gently lowered her in the hoist and into the pool, where Houston was smiling and waiting for her with open arms. He stood behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to take her weight and effectively making her float with her feet barley touching the floor. "Wanna try walking?" he whispered in her ear, smiling again as she tried to nod muttering ouch as she forgot the plastic neck brace and caught her chin. "Ok then, left foot first yeah?" He felt her body push back as she slowly brought her leg forward murmuring words of encouragement as she took a step, barely hesitating before pushing back and moving her right foot. This time the step was slower, and CJ winced a fraction. "Easy!" he whispered, "I got ya!"

"I know!" CJ whispered back, glad the collar prevented her form turning to look at him… the urge to do so was barely out her head when she realised she had just taken her third step, and barely struggled, she laughed despite herself, and promptly slipped a fraction with her right food and swallowed a mouthful of the warm pool water

"You ok?" he asked as he quickly pulled her up and came to stand in front of her, still holding on to her more tightly than before her slip. She looked up to say she was fine, and found herself looking straight into those amazing brown eyes of his. She felt her heart thump and her mouth went dry. "I'm fine!" she stammered, "embarrassed, and part mermaid…but fine"

He kept his eyes locked on hers, his own heart beat quickening, his mouth dry as he fought the urge to reach out and push her hair gently from her face. He jumped a fraction as he suddenly heard a Clarke call from the side. "This is a therapy pool guys, not the Spa on the Love Boat! CJ…get walking girl!"

"Ok Gopher, we hear ya!" Houston called back as he adjusted his hold on CJ and pulled her gently forward. "Try treading water hun," he said encouragingly, "like Clarke says itmoves the muscles without the weight bearing ok?"

She nodded as he stepped away from her but took his hands in his and leaned back, gently pulling her up in the water and allowing her float fully. Slowly CJ started to move her feet, treading water as Houston walked backwards guiding her slowly around the pool.

Houston looked up as he heard Clarkes phone go, he kept glancing over as Clarke nodded and grunted into the phone. As the physio said "I'll be right up then and see what I can do" Houston stopped moving and called over to ask "Problems?"

Clarke shook his head. "One of my staff called in sick and we are already one down. Got two patients waiting on assessments before we can discharge them, so I'm sorry CJ…gonna have to cut your swimming fun short"

Houston heard her soft sigh and noticed the way her lips pressed together before she called back "Can't be helped, know you're busy and you opened the pool up for me…appreciate it!"

Clarke smiled back at her and crouched down at the side of the pool as he told her "I'll call Anne-Marie back in, ask her to help you get dressed, you wanna head back this way so I can get the hoist to pull you out?"

CJ looked sideways at Houston and grinned. "See, part mermaid? I'm being pulled out by a fishing net!"

He grinned then asked her softly. "Do you really feel better in the pool? Does it help?"

"Uh hmm, it does, a lot! My back doesn't ache and I don't feel…stuck! So yeah, it helps!"

"Hey Clarke" Houston called out, "why dontcha go see your patients and leave CJ in the pool with me for a while longer? I promise I won't let her do too much, and I promise I won't let her go…we'll just do the exercises you showed us the 1st time, and we'll float a bit until you come back!"

"I dunno Houston, hospital policy and the insurance…" Clarke began, but then he saw the way CJs eyes had lit up, and as a physio he knew the water was good for her, so with a a soft chuckle he nodded. "Sure guys, why not…but no skinny dipping, ok?"

"Not this time anyway!" Houston muttered as he wiggled his eyebrows at CJ in way that made her feel…alive!

Shortly before lunch and Pip was opening the door to CJs room, carrying her sister in laws favourite deli take out, when she stopped and hesitated at the open door. Leaning forward to listen, her eyebrows shot up as she heard a soft buzzing sound and CJ saying "Oh Houston, that feels so good! Does it go faster?" Cautiously she pushed the door open a fraction more and peered around, her mouth dropping open as the buzzing got louder and she saw Houston with his hand under CJs sheet. "What the…?" she gasped as CJ looked up at the opne door and smiled brightly

"Hi! Ooh, is that for me?" she asked spotting the brown bag in Pips hand. Noticing the way her sister in law was staring CJ looked around and suddenly started laughing. "Houston, best stop a minute!"

Houston nodded and the buzzing atopped, he brought his hand up and Pip took a step back, blushing as CJ laughed even more.

Houston looked puzzled then looked at his hand and smirked. "It's a muscle massager. CJ was in the pool a little longer than last time and has really done a bit of a workout…so Clarke thought it would be beneficial to use this on her leg muscles to stop them cramping up

"And Houston is using it on me as Clarke has staff off today so he showed Houston what to do, and, well the boy is a quick learner!"

"And evidently good with his hands!" Pip chuckled as she walked across to sit next to CJ and pass her the lunch she had brought.

Carefully Houston adjusted the bed so CJ was sitting upright, and then he peeped into the bag…"Brought enough to feed an army!" he said as he grabbed the first sandwhich and took a big bite

"Hey! That's mine!" CJ cried indignantly

"It's ok, I knew he would be here…brought enough for all of us!" Pip said as she to reached over and grabbed a sandwich

CJ just looked at both of them sat either side of her, and after waiting a few seconds for one of them to pass her a sandwich from the bag decided to help herself , surprised when Pip chuckled and whispered. "Getting better every day!" CJ shot her a look and would have told her off, but damn the sandwich was good!

They had just finished eating when there was a polite tap on the door, the three of them looked up as CJs doctor walked in. "Ah, you have company…want me to come back?" he asked CJ

She smiled and looked at him with a wry grin. "Think you know you can talk in front of these guys!"

He gave a short laugh and nodded, pulling across another chair he came to sit next to Houston. "Uh oh!" Houston thought, this doesn't look good

"CJ" the doctor began, "you have been making remarkable progress these last few weeks, we have all been so surprised and so impressed with how far you have come…"

"But?" she asked softly, reaching out for Houstons hand

"But," he sighed and leaned forward in his seat, "but we now need to run some…specific tests"

"What do you mean, specific ? You have my X-rays, and the scan of my neck was clear, every day I have more movement and more control…physio is going really well…so…what, what do you need?"

The doctor sighed again and then said softly. "CJ, you don't seem to be showing any signs of your pregnancy developing. With the drugs, and the surgery…even the X-rays and scans, well there is every chance that…well that your pregnancy has terminated, you may have lost the baby"

CJ looked blankly at him for several seconds then at Houston, then Pip before tilting her head and asking "My what? My baby? I'm pregnant?"

Houston looked quickly at the doctor before gripping CJs hand tightly and saying "Yeah honey, you told me the day…the day of the bomb. You said you were nearly through your first trimester" he looked at Pip and silently asked for help.

Pip looked at the doctor and said "CJ should be about 17 weeks along by now, and I had noticed there was no bump showing, but wondered if it had anything to do with the cast she had on until last week"

"17 WEEKS!" CJ gasped as she put her other hand on her tummy and looked at Houston with wide eyes

Houston smiled and kissed the back of her hand he held and then rubbed it gently in both of his soft hands. "Doc, when will you do the tests?"

"As CJ has just had lunch we will leave it for a few hours, I will book the scanner for 4pm, we will know as soon as the ultrasound kicks in…and we will talk as soon as CJ is back in her room, ok?"

"Sure" Houston gave a soft smile and said bye as the doctor stood and left them. He held CJs hand and kissed the back of it as he looked at Pip. "CJ…"

"No Houston!" she cut in, "don't say anything ok? Cos right now I'm wondering what kind of monster I am that I could just _forget_ I was pregnant! I mean, I can remember everything else…I can remember the night Stephen and I spent in the hotel before he brought me to the office, I can remember what we were talking about in the car on the way over…" she turned to face Houston and lowered her voice to a whisper, "and I can remember the conversation you and I had before we got in the lift…but, a teensy thing like being pregnant, nope…didn't remember THAT!"

Houston sighed as he kissed her hand again. "CJ, honey , with all you've been through you can't be surprised if some things are a little confused and, well, if some things are a bit…"

"A BIT Houston? I forgot I was pregnant, not forgot where I put my house keys!" CJ whispered as she closed her eyes tight and dropped back against her pillow

"I think maybe we should let CJ rest Houston" Pip said softly as she looked at the tear escaping from CJs eye. "The doctor said he was coming to take you for the scan at 4pm yes? So how about Houston and I come back about 3.30..give us a chance to chat when you've had a nap and feel a bit clearer headed?"

CJ just gently nodded her head and only opened her eyes to smile as Houston leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Rest ok?" he told her as he looked deeply in her yes, "Rest, and I'll see you later Slick"

As soon as the door clicked closed behind them CJ let out the breath she had been holding and couldn't hold back the choking sob as she cried "Stephen, Oh God! Oh…God"

As Pip and Houston walked together to their cars Houston asked Pip why she thought CJ would forget the baby. "I don't know" she told him truthfully, "maybe because she hasn't really dealt with Stephen dying her mind just shut it out, trying to protect her from one more loss"

"So you think she has lost the baby?"

She stopped walking and pinched at the bridge of her nose to ease the tension. "I think…I think so yes. She went through too much Houston, it seems impossible it survived, and at 17 weeks there should be…well physical signs…a baby bump of some sort, but there is nothing"

Houston nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" he whispered, "it's not easy on you, he was your brother , if CJ had still been pregnant it would have been a part of him right?"

She nodded. "A last link. But, we knew the treatment CJ had was a risk…and we both agreed to do whatever we could to save her…I stand by that decision Houston, no matter what happens at 4pm, I know we did the right thing. I just hope, once CJ starts to really deal with thingds, that she sees it the same way!"

"C'mon" Houston said as he started to guide her back to the cars, "Let's go get a drink, we deserve it!"

After sitting out in the courtyard of a local tennis club and drinking iced tea, the two headed back to the hospital walking back into CJs room bang on 3.30. CJ looked up at them and smiled. "Hi guys!" she said brightly, causing both Pip and Houston to look at each other with raised eyebrows. CJ giggled. "It's ok, I haven't lost my mind…well no more than I had two hours agao, I just figure wait till the results and THEN worry about it right?"

"I guess so!" Houston chuckled as he bent to kiss her cheek before sitting down in his usual chair.

Pip hesitated a fraction and CJ looked back up at her and smiled softly again. Pip, it really is ok. I…I have had some time to think, and, well…if I have lost the baby at least it will be with it's daddy right?"

Pip saw that CJ was trying to be brave so smiled brightly and nodded back "Right!"

Changing the subject quickly CJ asked where they had been for lunch and the three of them spent the next thirty minutes chatting about tennis, sports clubs, sailing and where just getting into an argument about American Football versus Rugby when they were interrupted by a polite knock on the door. CJ smiled as one of her favourite nurses popped her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am supposed to take CJ to the ultrasound"

"Why can't they bring it here?" Houston asked as he stood to make way for the wheelchair the nurse was bringing in

"A small ultrasound only gives a basic outline, the one they have in Gynaecology can get a clearer picture, can scan the uterus and placenta, umbilical cord, it can also pick up the faintest of heartbeats or determine if …"

"Okay, oookay!" Pip cut in quickly, "so it's a trouble shooter?"

The nurse blushed a fraction and nodded "Yes, it can pick up everything…whatever the result it will give us the clearest picture"

CJ had been listening but not said a word. She remained silent as the four of them walked down the corridor, into the lift and along another two corridors. As the entered the Gynae unit the doctor was waiting for them, he introduced them to another doctor, a specialist and took over the steering of CJs chair as they headed into the treatment room. Pip and Houston stopped and went to walk across to the waiting room but CJ put out her hand to stop the doctor and asked if they could come in. The doctor said one of them could come in and Pip nodded a Houston and carried on walking to the waiting room, but CJ wasn't backing down. "Please doc, I need Houston with me, it's true…but I need Pp to! She is my sister in law, she needs to be there…please?"

The specialist shrugged his shoulders and so Pip followed them in and stood to the side of the room whilst Houston sat himself next to CJ and clasped her hand tightly in his. The machines beeped to life and CJ looked nervously into Houstons eyes as they rubbed cold jelly in her tummy. "Take a breath for me CJ" the doctor instructed and CJ took a deep breath and held it, still locking onto Houstons gaze

Pip tried to get a clear look at the machine bit the two doctors were crowded round it studying the images intently. Suddenly the specialist gasped and pointed at the screen, CJ felt a slight increase in pressure as he pressed the ultrasound more closely to her tummy. "There!" he said pointing at the screen, "look, right there!"

Pip craned her neck and Houston turned in his seat as CJ bit on her bottom lip

"Well I'll be!" CJs doctor said with a soft chuckle


	14. Chapter 14

Chris looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She turned as CJ said softly "You look amazing Chris, you make a beautiful bride!"

"Not as beautiful as you CJ, but then you always have a head start on me!" Chris replied as she walked over and sat down next to her friend

"Huh?"

Chris chuckled. "Aw c'mon CJ…you always look amazing, so when you got married…wowzer! A girl has a lot to strive for to look as good as you hun, if I get half way there I'm gonna look like a million bucks!"

CJ took her hand and smiled. "And you do…a million plus! And I'm _**not**_ that special to look at…"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm not!" CJ cried indignantly, "Besides, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and as far is Will is concerned I'm just second best…his eyes will be on the most stunning woman in the world to him, and I couldn't be happier for both of you!"

Chris smiled again and looked down at where CJ held her hand. "This can't be easy for you huh?"

CJ blinked and shook her head a fraction "Oh, you mean the wheelchair? I would have given anything to be able to walk down the aisle with you Chris, but since the doctors confirmed I was still pregnant they have changed my whole physio routine…so I have to go a bit more slowly and that meant I didn't make my goal. I'm so sorry…"

"NO, noooo CJ! I'm not worried about that, I'm just so happy you're here! I mean, well…we didn't think you were gonna live, then we didn't think they would let you out of hospital for the day…yet here you are, looking gorgeous as ever!" CJ gave a shy grin and blushed. "No, I meant it must be difficult being here…seeing so many people, a lot of your friends who are desperate to see you , but, well, first time you have seen them since…since ..well"

"Since Stephen was killed" CJ finished softly

"I'm sorry!" Chris stammered, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Chris, it's fine! And you're right…it is difficult. But there was no way I was going to miss your big day…and I'm kinda fond of Will to! So, yep it will be tough but it will be fun to, catching up with old friends, watching you and Will start your new life together, and I have Houston and Pip here to keep an eye on me so I'm sure they will keep people at bay for me so I can just relax and enjoy it all, from the comfort of my own chair no less!" CJ giggled as she patted the arm of her wheelchair with the special raised head and back support that her doctor had insisted she use if he was going to give her permission to leave the hospital for the day. She felt like Cinderella…her own adapted transport that Houston had driven over to collect her in, and Pip had helped her to settle into. Pip had acted as her personal shopper, choosing the soft cream silk dress that hugged CJs body in the right places, but flared comfortably loose over CJs suddenly expanding waistline, it also hid the back support strapped underneath to hold CJ upright, something Pip had been careful to cover as she had earlier helped CJ dress before driving her to the hotel to join Chris and Pam. CJ knew the doctors expected her back in her hospital room no later than 8pm, and that Pip was her chauffeur for the return drive, Matt was Wills Best man, she knew he would be watching her like a hawk all night, but he wouldn't let his cousin down either. Yep, CJ thought, Cinderella who has a couple of Fairy Godmothers and a day pass organised with military precision!

"You know CJ, having you here really IS one of the best wedding presents a girl could have!" Chris whispered

CJ grinned. "If I'd known that I wouldn't have had to send Pip to buy the toaster I gotcha both, damn, cudda saved me thirty dollars!"

Chris looked at her with her eyebrows raised before seeing the familiar mischief in her friends eyes. The two of them burst into laughter, and Chris thought to herself, take it back…THIS is the best present I could have asked for!

Houston looked at his mobile and chewed at his lip. Sighing deeply he tucked the phone back in his pocket, then glanced at his watch and rubbed at the back of his neck

Will spotted him and patted his shoulder as he said "Just call her, you won't relax until you do!"

Houston grinned at his cousin. "I don't want her to think I'm fussing!"

"Matt…you ARE fussing. And none of us would have it any other way!" his cousin chuckled as he came to put his hand on his shoulder. "And when are you going to tell her you love her? I can't wait to be your best man when you finally marry the one woman you have loved all your life!"

Matt sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. "No, no Will. It is way to soon to be thinkin' like that! CJ is still in shock, she hasn't grieved for her husband and she still needs to physically heal before she can even begin to deal with the emotional loss!"

"Excuses!" his cousin said with a shake of his head

"Not excuses!" Houston said quickly. "No, not excuses Will!" Houston sighed as he walked slightly away before turning back and saying softly "I don't deny I love her, and I don't deny that she is the only woman I want in my life…I dream that one day we will be married and have a house full of kids and our happy ever after, but I need to know that CJ is ready to marry me because she loves me the same way I love her…"

"But she does, any fool knows that!"

Houston held up his hand. "Maybe Will, and maybe one day she will be ready to admit that and she and I can start again, as we were always meant to be! But CJ loved Stephen, Will, she truly _**loved**_ him…and to someone like CJ that isn't something that comes easily. She had her whole future planned out with him, she is carrying his child, and yet…well"

"What?"

Houston thought for a second. "She is so calm. Too calm!"

Will gave a soft laugh. "Well, CJ isn't exactly known for public displays of emotion Matt, part of her being a good lawyer is her ability to…"

"No Will, you don't get it!" Houston sighed again and put his hands on his hips. "She has cried a little bit, the first time she woke up…I mean I didn't come out right and tell her Stephen was dead, but she knew…she knew Will…she sensed it. I have seen her cry a few times since then…sometimes from pain, sometimes frustration at being hurt…and yes, sometimes for Stephen…but just a few tears Will, like she has suddenly remembered, then just as soon as she starts, she stops! Then..she doesn't talk about him again, not at all…like, she forgets about him, until suddenly she will start crying…just a few tears…as if she has just remembered him…then, she stops! It's like…she chooses not to think about him so she doesn't have to face losing him, and whilst she isn't facing that, and it isn't real…then she can't let go of him and …"

"Let you in to love her the way you want to" Will finished, suddenly realising his cousins predicament. The two men stood looking at each other. Will sadly shook his head before adding "One thing I do know Matt, the best things in life are worth waiting for. I waited 10 years for my freedom, and then I had to wait until my mind and soul had caught up with the world…there were times I was so afraid that I had missed too much, that I would never fit in to a world that had moved on so much without me…but the unbelievable patience of a special dad, a certain cousin, and his wonderful friend who is now like a sister to me…and I finally found myself fitting in, not only that…but to my surprise I found the love of my life was amongst our merry group and staring me in the face…took a leap of courage to tell her how I felt…and here I am, my wedding day…happier than I have any right to be…but I believe in fate Matt, and I believe in love…so I HAVE to believe that one day, you and CJ will be together…you will, you have to be…you just…belong!"

Matt grinned as he hugged his cousin, saying softly "Hope you're right Will, sure hope you're right!"

CJ was feeling tired. It had been a long but magical day. Chris and Will looked so happy, Roy looked proud…and Houston looked so damn handsome it made her heart beat a little faster each time she saw him! She had talked to so many well wishers as the day went on, smiling politely and thanking them for their condolences and sympathy, accepting their best wishes for the baby with good grace, and promising to get in touch with old friends now she was back in LA…but it felt like she was treading water, just going through the motions, she somehow felt, disconnected from it all, as if she was watching someone else. She was aware that Pip and Houston were fielding the bulk of the well wishers, and both took in in turns to interrupt conversations that seemed too long or too intense, in fact CJ was more aware of their behaviour than almost anything going on, except Chris and Will that is. She saw the way Mack watched Pip with love and adoration, and the way Pip returned the look…flirting with him to torture the poor man, and CJ had a sneaking suspicion she may well be at another wedding soon! She noticed the way that Houston was never more than 10 paces away from her, how his eyes met hers whenever she looked in his direction…she noticed he wasn't flirting with anyone, and felt a shiver of excitement, and guilt at the same time. Yes, she was tired…it took a lot of energy to watch so many people and see so much real emotion after having spent so long in a hospital room watching re-runs of Buck Rogers and Marcus Welby.

"You ready for a ride home?" Pip asked as she walked up behind her, "you seem to be drooping a bit there!"

CJ gave a slow smile. "With all the body casing and support straps I don't think I could droop even if I wanted to!"

Pip chuckled. "You know what I mean! Oh, hang on, my phone" She pulled her mobile out of the impossibly small clutch back and answered it just as Houston walked over, a slow lazy grin on his handsome face

"You gettin' set to head on outta here?" he asked

CJ nodded. "Uh hmm, Pip just got a call then we'll take off. I guess I won't get to see Chris and Will leave, but I have seen the important parts of the day and I'm so happy for them!" She frowned as she saw Pip straighten in the corner of her eye, and instantly CJ sensed trouble, and moved her chair a little closer to listen, nodding as Pip put her mobile on speaker

"Yes Mr Ashton, I appreciate you are the family lawyer, and I appreciate that you EXPECT me to work with you…but I have a nasty suspicion that I am not going to like what you and my parents are planning!"

"Now Lady Phillipa, there are no sides to be drawn here. Your parents are merely flying out to visit CJ, and they are bringing Dr Collins to examine her for their own peace of mind…to know for certain that she is indeed recovering, and to evaluate if she is ready to travel home now!"

"She is home!" Pip hissed. "CJ is with her friends and family…"

"The Earl and Countess are her family!" the clipped English voice cut in

"They are part of her family!" Pip replied softly, "An important part and one I'm sure CJ is very fond of. But her family are here in LA, the Houstons, Hoyt, Murray…they have been her family for years and have been right by her side all the way through this, and that is where they will always be"

"Houstons…yes, MATT Houston in particular I'm sure!" Ashton gave a small laugh, "moving in while Lady Waldon-Coombs is at her most vulnerable, ever the playboy!"

"I'm sorry? What!" Pips voice was cold as ice as she continued. "He has sat by her bedside every day since she was hurt, he has been with her through every step of physio, he has held her hand when she was in more pain than drugs could wash away, he has held her hand when she couldn't sleep and he has dried her tears when she cried for her husband…where were my parents then Ashton? How much time have they spent with her since Stephen died?"

"Well, naturally they would have spent more time with her if…"

"If they had known sooner she was still carrying his child? That's all they're interested in isn't it Ashton?"

There was a long pause before the reply came. "Alright Lady Phillipa, cards on the table. Yes, the child is their main concern. Your parents believe the child should be raised here in England. They believe that CJ is not in any position to raise the child alone due to her injuries, and they intend to raise the child for her…just whilst she recovers of course!"

"And Dr Collins is flying with them to assess CJs suitability to be a parent then, as well as her fitness to travel?" Pip asked calmly, waving her hand at both CJ and Houston who were both ready to say their piece

Ashton sighed dramatically. "He is a leading expert on traumatic injuries, both physical and mental. So yes, he will be able to determine if she is physically able to care for a child, and also if she is emotionally ready. Lady Phillipa, your parents are not making this decision lightly…but they DO expect the full support of their family!"

"Do they?" Pip asked quietly.

"You know that is why I am ringing you don't you? To prepare you, so that you will be ready as soon as you parents arrive in LA? They will be expecting you to talk sense in to CJ, the two of you have quite a bond I believe?"

Pip gave a small sigh. "Yes Mr Ashton, we do…and I am VERY grateful you have prepared me for when my parents arrive, very grateful indeed…"

"I thought you would be, I thought you would see sense over this delicate matter" Ashton sounded smug as he added, "your parents will be delighted, and very proud!"

This time Pip gave a loud laugh making every one jump slightly. "Proud? Oh I'm sure they will be proud…but not so sure they will be delighted! You see, I have never used my law degree in court…which is a shame as I got a 1st with honours, top mark. And now I get a chance to see if it does me any good!"

Ashton didn't sound as smug as he muttered quickly "Lady Phillipa? Don't do anything foolish, you have to stand with your family on this"

"Ashton, tell my parents that I hope they have paid Dr Collins a large enough sum to buy his support, because he is going to be their only Ally in this…oh and Ashton?"

"Yes?"

"See you in court!" And with that she snapped closed the phone, closing her eyes as she took in a slow steadying breath.

As if by magic Mac was at her side and had his arms around her kissing her cheek gently as CJ wheeled up to her and took her hand. "Thank you!" she whispered as Pip looked down at her, "but don't lose your family for me!"

Pip crouched down and hugged her tight. "You, CJ, are more my family then they will ever be. You all are!"

CJ hugged her as tightly as she could. "I know you love your parents Pip, I know that…you shouldn't have to choose!"

Pip sighed as she straightened up. "I know, but none of this is your fault CJ, or mine! My parents are choosing this path, not us…and if they want to go through with this, if they are serious about all of this…then I can't let you face them alone, so you're some what stuck with me I'm afraid!"

CJ gave her a bright smile. "I can live with that!"

"Yeah, me to!" Mac gave Pip a slow sexy smile as he rubbed her back, looking over and winking as 1st Matt, then Roy who had walked over mid way through the call, all agreed they were happy for Pip to be on their side

"Good job I like the weather here then!" Pip gave a small chuckle, and giggled as Mac whispered "just the weather you like?"

"So," Mat said as he rubbed his hands together, "what do we do now?"

"Well now, "CJ chuckled, "someone had better give me a lift back to the hospital before my wheelchair turns back into a pumpkin…or before I nod off right out here in the courtyard, and then tomorrow…we talk about how we are gonna prove I can look after myself, "as she rested her hand on her belly she gave a shy smile and added quietly, "and whoever else may come along"


	15. Chapter 15

It was a little after eleven the next morning when Pip finally joined the others in CJs hospital room. She carried a large cup of coffee and was still wearing her shades, her normally fair complexion was pale and as she removed her sunglasses the shadows under her eyes instantly told CJ that despite her bold words last night she was more than a little upset at the thought of fighting her parents in court. CJs heart ached for her, it was a terrible choice to have to make, and she resolved to find some way to repay the friendship and loyalty her sister in law was showing her, but right now time was of the essence. "What time does your parents' flight arrive Pip" CJ asked with a gentle smile

Pip ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she sat in the chair next to Roy and lazily crossed her legs. "Around 3pm. They have asked me to meet them at the airport, as if!"

"You should go" CJ said softly. "The less damage you do to your relationship with your parents now the easier it will be later on to make amends!"

Pip glanced at her and gave a brittle laugh. "My parents are stubborn CJ. It is their way or no way, if I stand against them now there IS no way back…they will never forgive, never forget…family above all others CJ!"

CJ sighed and looked first at Matt then Roy. "Then…then maybe you shouldn't be involved. Maybe you shouldn't have to take sides. Go to the airport, take them to the hotel…then you and Mac go away for a while…lie low, wait for this to all…"

"Blow over? CJ, I can not agree with my parents on this! They have no right to try to interfere in your life! I walk away and it gives them another reason to come after you, it would be like admitting that I agree with them, don't you see that?"

"Pip I…"

"NO CJ! Dammit, no!" Pip stood and walked to the window, leaning on the wall and gazing out she almost whispered "I couldn't help Steve, but I can help you, and I can help his child. You deserve to be happy, and I don't think you ever will be if you get dragged back to live in my parents protection…away from your friends, your family…from Houston. Don't ask me to walk away from this CJ, it is my choice to stay…it is my chance to help. Ok?" She turned and looked sideways at CJ and waited, her shoulders relaxing as CJ mouthed ok back, and smiled warmly at her.

Roy coughed slightly "I uh, well I uh have an idea"

Matt looked at him and tilted his head. "An old KGB plan?"

"Nooo, no. An honesty is the best policy plan. CJ, tell them your news first!"

They all turned to look at her and she smiled shyly before giggling slightly. "Well, it seems that my day trip to Chris and Wills wedding was a bit of a test! And…I passed!"

Matt grinned. "No surprise, never known a test you couldn't ace…but uhm, what exactly did you pass?"

Again CJ grinned, her eyes sparkling as she reached for his hand. "I can go home! They know I can be trusted! I did as I was told despite EVERY temptation, and despite a barrage of tests this morning my condition is stable…so don't need to be here anymore! They are discharging me…end of the week!"

"End of the week!" Matts eyes widened as the news sank in and he leapt to his feet and hugged her tightly. "You are coming home, aw CJ…you're comin' home!"

She laughed as he kept hugging her. "Well kinda cowboy, thanks to you! It seems you told my doctors that you had your house all set for me for when I was finally ready, that true?"

Houston let her go and sat back, holding her hand tightly with one of his hands and stroking her hair off her cheek with his other before gently pulling his hand away and rubbing the underside of his chin. "Well, I uh may have…mentioned, that uh…my house was suitable for someone convalesin'…you know it has a lift and a gym…hot tubs indoors and out for therapeutic soaks, not forgetting the heated pool! And I am gonna arrange for private nurse...well 3 actually, all from here…little monlightin' for cash in hand never hurt anyone right?" he looked up and smiled again as he saw CJ shaking her head and grinning back at him

"You are my hero Matt Houston, you know that?" Gently she pulled her hand free and reached for his face pulling him near she softly kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you" before pulling back and gazing in his eyes, hypnotised by the maelstrom of emotion she could see reflected in them, mirroring her own mixed feelings

It was Roy who broke the spell. "Then my plan might just work"

Pip hadn't realised she had been smiling as she watched CJ and Houston until she looked at Roy, she shook her head a fraction before asking. "Ok Roy, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you and Mac go and pick up your parents, take them to their hotel, persuade them that you are still trying to clear your head and that you want to support them but don't know if you can…tell them to give you until the end of the week, tell them that uh…you will arrange for them to talk to CJ alone, and try to broker some kind of deal without lawyers…DON'T tell them CJ is being discharged, or how well she is doing… when we do set up the meeting for them…"

"It will be at Houstons where I will be independent and able to show them that it will be impossible to prove I am mentally incapacitated!" CJ finished with a small shake of her head

"Simple!" Roy grinned as he looked around the room

"If it works!" Pip muttered, "But you know what…it is worth a shot!"

Roy sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, putting his hands together as if in prayer and winked as Pip crossed the room to kiss his cheek

Nearly five hours later and Pip was skilfully negotiating the LA traffic to drive her parents to their Beach Front Hotel. They had both given her a quick hug when she had met them at the airport, and both politely said hello to Mac, nodding in gratitude as he helped load up their luggage on a cart he had managed to find. Pip had asked where Ashton and Dr Collins where, relieved as her father tersely informed her they would be joining them the following Monday having felt it prudent to allow the three of them to talk. Mac had grinned at her quickly, knowing that her parents still believed they could persuade their daughter to work with them and bring CJ back to England and in to their care, and as long as they believed that the better chance Roys plan had of working!

There had been little or no conversation between the four of them since they had hit the highway, Macs attempts to be friendly were met with polite but short answers and he had finally given up the effort, preferring instead to casually chat to Pip about weekend plans…deliberately avoiding ANY mention of Matt, Roy…and of course CJ…concentrating instead on plans to go swimming…or maybe a little walking…enjoying the secret smirks from Pip as he knew she planned to help CJ and her physio put together some gentle exercises she could do once settled in Matts home. Far from being anywhere near persuading CJ to move back to England, Pip was planning on spending a lot of time with CJ…helping her get well, helping her plan for the baby…and hopefully helping her to see just how special what she and Houston had together was… so Pip planned to help her let go of Steve…and walk towards her future and the happiness she deserved! Of course, Pip had NO idea how she was going to get CJ to do that…but she was patient, and she knew she was right, so sooner or later…she would find a way!

She dropped her parents off, grateful that they had refused Macs offer to help take their luggage inside. She had at that point played the part of dutiful daughter torn with loyal friend, she played it so well she saw how upset her mother became and felt a pang of guilt, for the greater good she reminded herself as she played that to her advantage. "I just feel, as though I am betraying my best friend and I feel so bad!" she said as she gripped on to her mothers hand

Her mother glanced at husband before taking both of her daughters hands in hers and telling her. "We know this isn't easy for you dear, of course we do…but think of your brothers child! CJ is barely capable of looking after herself, she certainly isn't in any position to be making important decisions for herself, let alone for anyone else right now…not emotionally and not practically. We just want to help take some of the pressure off her, that's all. If we take the responsibility for our Grandchild then CJ can concentrate on getting back to work , getting out and making new friends…travelling back to LA to visit old friends when she is…stronger…in time. We just want to…help!"

Pip forced a smile as she nodded. "I understand that mum, really…I do. But, I think CJ is more settled here in LA right now…"

"Only because she is in hospital, they cater for all her needs…and with the Houstons controlling who she can and cannot see so in a way making ALL of her decisions for her" her father cut in. "It's not right, spending so much time with him when Steven has just left us…but what do you expect from a playboy like that…we know his reputation, and CJ is so vulnerable right now…we have to protect her, do you see?"

Pip nodded but quickly added, "I do but…I just need a little time, and maybe…maybe to speak to CJ…get some idea of how she sees things. Maybe…maybe if you spoke to her, told her what you have just told me…well maybe she would want to come home with you, do you think?"

Her father patted her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I think that is a jolly good idea darling. When do you think you could arrange it?"

Pip glanced at Mac and pretended to think, before muttering "Uhm I'm not sure…maybe the end of the week?"

Her parents glanced at each other before her father patted her shoulder again and said "Splendid, splendid. Knew we could count on you darling!"

Pip had kissed his cheek and promised to call as soon as she had cleared her own head and arranged things with CJ. As she and Mac drove away she sighed

"You okay?" he asked resting his hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine!" She nodded. "You realise my parent are probably on the phone to Ashton as we speak, gloating that they have persuaded their daughter to change sides!"

"I know" he replied softly, "and I know how tough this is for you, but you're doing the right thing Pip. CJ needs you"

At the same time CJ was sitting in her hospital room feeling frustrated. After Pip and Mac had left to run their errands, Roy had excused himself explaining he had a meeting with Murray. Surprisingly though for CJ, less than ten minutes after Roy had left, Houston had also made his excuses…claiming he also had some business to take care of. She understood that whilst she had been in hospital that Matt had put his work commitments either on hold or handed them to Murray, Chris and Roy so it only seemed logical that now she was getting better he should start taking some of that responsibility back…she even hoped that once she was out of hospital and back at Houstons house, he would allow her to get back to work, even if just a few hours a day, just to ease her back in. But it seemed that he was helping her become independent again by getting out of her room as quickly as he could!

She picked up a book to read, but couldn't concentrate. She put it down and picked up a glossy magazine, sighing in frustration at the glossy pictures of celebs she didn't recognise and the lack of useless information it held. Sighing loudly in frustration she slammed it back on the cabinet and glanced at her watch, hmm…Marcus Welby time she thought as she grabbed the remote and clicked the button, blinking as nothing happened she pressed the button harder several times. "What?" she said out loud before squinting her eyes at the TV and realising someone had switched the power off. She chewed her lip and went to reach for the nurse call button, but hesitated, a TV not being switched on was not an emergency…and wasn't she supposed to be gaining her independence again? She dropped the Call button back down and stared at her walker for a minute or two before taking a deep breath and swinging her legs out of bed and gingerly reaching out to bring it nearer. She gripped it tightly in both hands and took another deep breath before slowly pulled herself to her feet. She stood straight and swallowed lightly before taking the first step, then the second. Yu got this girl, she thought to herself, smiling as she reached the TV set and reached up to switch it on, she turned around and went to head back to bed, but stopped…she didn't ache…her balance was good…and she was bored of four walls…so she headed for the door instead! Opening it a fraction she edged out, cautiously looking around her before slowly making her way the elevator, she pressed the button for the ground floor and chewed at her bottom lip, jumping as an arm suddenly shot through to stop the doors closing.

"What the heck do you think you're doin' CJ?" Houston asked as the doors slid open again

She looked sheepishly at him and gave a small smile. "It is so sunny out there, so I thought I would head to the garden!"

"Alone?"

"Well, yes! It is fine Houston, I can do this!" she said quickly, yelping slightly as he reached in and started to pull her back out of the elevator. "Let go of me, I'm fine I'm telling you!"

Houston grinned and nodded. "I know Slick, but I gotta get you back to your room, doc is on his way…it's important ok, trust me yeah?"

CJ shook her dark curls off her shoulder and gave him a small glare before pulling her arm free from his grip and hissing "Fine!" before making her way back to her room. She hesitated a fraction as she bumped into her doctor as they both reached her door at the same time. "Hi doc!" she giggled as he raised and eyebrow before looking over her shoulder at Houston

"Told ya she could walk on her own doc!" Houston said as he gently pushed her forward and back inside and towards the nearest chair

"Hmm" the doctor said, shaking his head a fraction at the two of them before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, the nurses will be here in about half an hour to help you dress, the pharmacist has been sent your prescriptions and will have them delivered before you leave…"

"I'm sorry…leave? What?" CJ gasped, looking with open confusion between Houston and her doctor

"Houston hasn't told you?" the doctor looked surprised. "Well, he came to see me a few hours ago and explained your …ehrm…situation. He felt, and I agreed, that it would be beneficial to get you settled back in to your home environment as soon as possible…give you time to adjust and prepare so to speak. So, we arranged for an Occupational Therapist and your own Physio to go to Houstons house today and make sure everything was suitable…the nurses have ben arranged and a schedule set, and as I said earlier your prescriptions prepared to help you for the next week when we will expect you to come back as an out patient, then hopefully your own doctor can arrange to come and visit you at home and discuss further treatment. Is that ok?"

CJs eyes were wide. "Ok?" she muttered quietly before all of the information sank in. "OK! I'm going home today right?" she looked at Houston who was smiling and nodding at her "Then it is MORE than ok doc, it is perfect!" she laughed and felt tears on her cheeks at the same time. "I'm going home!" she whispered again softly before reaching for Matts hand and whispering "at last"


	16. Chapter 16

CJ smiled to herself as she glanced again at the speedo on Matts car. "Careful cowboy, "she chuckled, "you're in danger of being over taken by the snail down here!"

Houston gripped at the wheel tightly before glancing quickly at her. "Don't care what you say to me CJ, I'm taking my time getting you home! No speeding, no pot holes, no swinging round corners…just nice and easy and very, very steady! Promised to keep you safe didn't I?"

"SAFE!" CJ laughed, "Houston if you don't drive any faster I'll be collecting my pension before we get home!"

He wriggled in his seat and checked the rear view mirror again, then his side mirrors, then his rear view mirror, his speed dropped a fraction more as he took his foot off the gas pedal to check all around him as they approached a junction. CJ rolled her eyes, shook her head a fraction and rested her arm on the door frame and chuckled some more to herself. He had brought a notebook with him when the doctor had come to formally discharge her, and asked allsorts of odd questions…such as what time should CJ go to bed, when should she have breakfast, what foods should she avoid…she had sat on the edge of her bed with her eyebrows raised and a bemused look on her face as Houston and the doctor discussed her care as if she wasn't even in the room with them, it half amused her…and half annoyed her! But, at the same time, it had been kinda cute to see her best friend scribbling notes on how to care for her, to know he was so determined to help that he would go to such lengths, that gradually the annoyance had left her, and she felt…she felt…as if she was the most important person in the world, and it made her feel even happier that it was Houston who was spoiling her!

They had said their goodbyes to the nursing staff as Houston had wheeled her out of her room and to the elevator, her physio had ridden down with them and escorted them to Matts car, giving them more instructions and advice along the way and confirming the scheduled visits from his team, he had helped load CJs luggage in to the car and shown Houston how to help her in and out of the passenger seat again before watching to make sure he folded her chair down properly and stored it safely in the back seat. "The walker and crutches were delivered to your house an hour ago," he told them as he closed the door for CJ and leaned in to check her seat belt was fastened, "your Uncle signed for it all and pointed them to the right room…same with your pharmacy order. The nurse will be there a little before 10 tonight to help you to bed, and then to help you in the morning…but you can co-ordinate their rotas as soon as you know how comfortable you feel in the house. You have my card and you know you can call me anytime…you got that? ANYTIME..ok?"

CJ had nodded and grabbed at his hand, she smiled at him and whispered. "I can't thank you enough, for literally getting me back on my feet!"

"No problem ma'am!" he had tried to copy her Texan drawl and both CJ and Matt had laughed. He patted CJs hand and winked. "You are the most determined person I have ever met, and you have never failed to surprise me from the day I first met you!"

Houston had chuckled as he said. "You don't know the half of it! And determined isn't the word most of us use…we prefer stubborn…as a mule!"

"Keep that up cowboy, but remember, thanks to this guy it won't be long until I can kick your ass again!" CJ muttered as she shot him a look

Looking suitably guilty Houston had checked her seat belt was fastened again before starting the car and waving bye bye… finally heading out of the hospital and on to the highway. And for the first time in a long time, CJ felt as if she could just…breathe! She had been looking forward to seeing the ocean, but hadn't expected to have so much time to appreciate the view! Matlock Houston, notorious speed king and lover of the all powerful engine, was driving slower than CJs old maiden Aunt! The new sleek Mercedes he was driving her home in was hardly registering on the rev counter display, and the wind in her hair she had been expected to feel was barely a ruffle. The corner of her mouth had begun to twitch about ten minutes in to the drive home, by the time they had hit the main coast road it had been a full on smirk! "Houston, is there something wrong with the car?" she had asked, startled by the sudden look of panic on his face as he quickly scanned all around him before he spluttered, "No, uh no it all seems fine!". And so she had sat patiently, her amusement growing as she watched him from the corner of her eye, the look of intense concentration not something she was used to seeing from him when he was driving. The comment about the snail was because he had slowed down so much to coast around a sharp bend that CJ couldn't hold back anymore, heck if she had been in her wheelchair she could have made that turn quicker!

"C'mon Houston, this is ridiculous!" she tried again. "I appreciate you taking it easy, but it would be useful if I was actually at home when the nurse arrives to help me to bed!"

Houston sighed and released his grip a fraction, then chuckled a fraction himself as he looked at his speed. Pressing his foot down lightly on the gas peddle he grinned as he said "Oops, guess I was over doing the careful driving a bit huh?"

"D'ya think?" she smiled and closed her eyes as the longed for wind in her hair lifted her soft curls until they billowed gently around her face.

"Where ya bin?! " Roy asked as he stepped out of the door to meet them as soon as Houstons had swept up the drive and brought the car to a halt. "Was thinkin' I was gonna have to send a search party out for y'all!"

He was already opening CJs door as she replied. "Houston just decided to let me enjoy the scenery on our way here, been in that hospital room a real long time!"

Roys blue eyes had crinkled in amusement as he helped CJ stand, his mouth twitching in amusement as he watched his nephew run to the back of the car to lift down CJs chair. "The scenic route huh?" Roy whispered to her before calling to Matt, "Relax son, I got this!" And in one swift move he had swept CJ up in his arms and started to walk towards the open door

"Woah woah WOAH there Uncle Roy!" Matt called as he quickly caught up with them, "wotcha doin'?"

"Weeeellll" Roy glanced down at CJ and winked, "wotcha think I'm doin' son?"

"Huh?"

"Cos it looks to me like I'm carryin' a beautiful young lady across the threshold!" Roys eyes sparkled with mischief as CJ giggled

Houstons eyebrows shot up. "Well, you…you …uh…you can't!"

"I can't?" Roy asked innocently. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Houston repeated, "uhm…cos she is too heavy for you, that's why not!"

"EXCUSE ME!" CJ squeaked

"I mean, too heavy for someone your age, ah…Roys age!"

CJ gave a sharp laugh. "Let me get this straight...Roy's too old, and I'm too fat?"

"Yes! Uh, no…NO!" Houston went crimson as Roy just shook his head and went to start walking again. "Stop…ok…truth?" He stepped to his Uncle and reached to pull CJ from his arms and muttered as he turned away. "Only ONE person gets to carry CJ across a threshold again…and that's ME…ok?"

"Ok!" grinned Roy as he watched his nephew stride to the open door, pulling CJ held tightly in his arms. "Yeah, really ok" he repeated with a smile as he turned back to the car to fetch in CJs luggage

CJ smiled again at how gently Houston had lowered her in to the big overstuffed armchair by the open bay window overlooking the sea. "Figured you'd like the change of scenery!" he said as he went to tuck a blanket around her knees, "your bedroom on the other hand overlooks the mountains, best of both worlds!"

She caught his hand in hers as he finished arranging the blanket, and instinctively brought it to her lips to gently kiss the back of it. "Thank you" she said softly as he crouched in front of her and reached out with his free hand to smooth her wind tousled curls back in to place.

He held her gaze, using every inch of his will power not to lean forward and softly claim her lips as his own, instead he turned their joined hands over and returned the soft kiss to the back of her hand before using his best Texan drawl to say, "You're more than welcome ma'am!"

With a soft chuckle she bent forward slightly to whisper. "In fact, I have almost forgiven you for calling me fat!"

Gently Houston brought his hand down to rest softly on her belly, a wistful look on his face that nearly brought tears to CJs eyes as she brought her own free hand down to rest gently over his, their gaze locking again. His control started to slip, and slowly he started to move towards her, his heart thudding in his chest, when suddenly he froze…his eyebrows shot upwards and as his mouth dropped open in a gasp his eyes went wide. "CJ!" he gasped, "was that a kick?" his eyes locked on were his hand rested below hers and CJ giggled as she felt the strange sensation again and saw Matts eyes widen even more as a bid dopey smile lit his face. "Wow!" he breathed as he looked back up at her and giggled in a way she had never heard before

"What was that?" she laughed as she felt his fingers tighten his grip on her hands, "I have NEVER heard you laugh like that before Cowboy!"

He blushed a fraction before mutte4ring. "Well I aint never felt something like that before!"

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You've never felt a baby kick before? Really?"

"Yes really, it's not like I go around to every pregnant woman I have ever seen and ask if I can rub her tummy!"

"Well, it would be a new chat up line for ya big guy, at your age some of yours must be getting' kinda outta date!" she smirked at the mock look of hurt that crossed his face

"Well two things there slick...one, I really don't know any pregnant ladies so couldn't tell ya if that line would work…and TWO…even if I did, I wouldn't wanna find out if it would work…cos I only got eyes for one new mama to be!" He playfully and instinctively bent forward to quickly kiss her cheek, pulling back to look in her eyes and give her a cheeky wink, her eyes were twinkling, and mesmerising, and mischievous, and captivating, and pulling him back…slowly…he bent forward again, his lips at first resting on hers in the lightest way, the electrical charge that sparked in him made his heart skip and he felt his control slip even more as he gently deepened the kiss and brought his hand up to stroke into her hair.

"I brought us some…uh" Roy froze in the doorway, the glasses of iced tea rattled on the tray as he went to quickly step back out of sight, but too late…Houston jumped a fraction, but it was CJ that gasped as she sat up straight and looked at the open door. "Sorry!" Roy grinned sheepishly as he walked into the room, "but I thought after that LONG drive you folks would need some refreshment!"

"Yes, thank you Roy!" CJ smiled sweetly at his as Houston rose to stand next to her and reached to take a glass off the tray Roy offered, passing it down to CJ before taking one for himself.

"Uncle Roy…I felt the baby kick!" he blurted out, a big smile on his face as he rested his hand on CJs shoulder and looked down at her, his enthusiasm pushing away any trace of embarrassment CJ might have felt at Roy witnessing…well, she wasn't sure what to call it, but it had left her head spinning and her senses reeling.

"You did!" Roys smile was as broad as his nephews as he stepped nearer, hesitating before politely asking. "May I?" before gently reaching down to rest his hand softly where Houstons had just been. His timing was perfect, thought CJ, as her baby decided to do another funky dance move in there, and Roy looked first at her, then his nephew…"Got a future Football star in there I think!"

"Or a ballerina!" CJ added.

Roy stood up straight, the smile never leaving his face as he rose his glass and looked at two of his favourite people in the world. "To the future, to family!"

CJ and Houston both raised their glasses and repeated his toast before sipping the cold tea…then quietly Houston added, "And to CJ…home at last, and back when she belongs!"


	17. Chapter 17

_(Quick note to apologise for the long delays in posting, had a spell in hospital and am only just getting back to normal, a lot to catch up on…but have been reading your great stories on line and thoroughly enjoying them so well done y'all! Auldtimer)_

Houston had carried CJ upstairs a little after an hour from Uncle Roy bringing their drinks. She had protested, claiming she wasn't tired and didn't need to rest, and she certainly didn't need the Houston men going all macho on her and carrying her everywhere, but he had simply smiled…nodded…grunted an occasional "Uh huh"…and ignored her! He had agreed to put her down when they reached the top landing, and miraculously he seemed to grab a walker from nowhere, and walked cautiously behind her as he guided her steady progress down the corridor to her new room. Correction…rooms! He had smiled broadly as she gasped in amazement. "Do you like them?" he asked softly as he opened another connecting door to show her a new office

"Houston, they're beautiful! But…mine? All of them? I don't understand!" She shook her head slightly as she looked around the sitting rooms that he had just shown her.

"What's to understand CJ" he said as he walked over to her and gently turned her to guide her from the large en suite to the last door leading off from her bedroom. "It's simple. You leased your house in LA, you don't wanna go back to the UK to live…yet… and I offered you a home here! A home CJ, not just a guest room or somewhere to stay…a home. So, you have this wing to yourself, it's all yours…there is a private entrance to the side downstairs to, and a small kitchen...a couple of sitting rooms…we share the pool and gym if that's ok, and although you have a small dining room you have full access to the whole house, it is just your wing that is private, I won't come in…unless invited. OK?"

She nodded and chewed on her lip slightly to hold back her emotions. "And this room?" she asked as Houston hadn't yet opened the door as he had been talking

With a small bow he pushed the door open and ushered her in, his hand coming to rest in the small of her back as he whispered. "When I said ALL yours, I figured you wouldn't mind sharing with a small person!"

She gasped as she looked around the newly decorated nursery. Painted in a soft cream with a large wooden crib in the middle of the room, a carousel pony mobile hanging over it…to the side was a changing table piled high with soft towels and baby grows. In the far corner a small zoo of soft cuddly animals were penned in and CJ gave a delighted chuckle as she spotted the rocking horse in pride of place. "I don't mind sharing, not at all!" she giggled as she turned to face him. She stepped away from her walker and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked straight in to his eyes as she whispered. "Thank you Houston, thank you for everything!"

He linked his hands behind her and pulled her close as he whispered back. "You're welcome"

They stood staring into each others eyes, feeling the charge between them, both wanting to reach out to the other, to make the first move, both too scared, both caught up in the maelstrom of emotions flooding between them. He wanted to kiss her, she knew she wouldn't stop him, he wanted to hold her like this forever, to run his hands through her hair, to mould his body to hers… to belong to her, but would it be too much for her, too soon? He hesitated, fought for control, he could see the way her eyes were shining back at him…she wouldn't fight him, he sensed that, not right this moment…but would she regret it later? Would she hate him? If he stole this moment, would it ruin things? Destroy his hopes for the future? No, he thought as he swallowed deeply, best keep control for now, best not rush her, she is too fragile…be patient, I can wait…let this moment pass in order to have a lifetime.

She watched as he fought to control himself, marvelled at the way it made her feel. That he cared so much about her he was willing to fight his own instincts; he was showing her how much he truly cared. And it scared her, it thrilled her, it mesmerised her and terrified her…but most of all, it made her love him more. And it was that thought that made her shake her head and step out of his embrace and reach for her walker for support. "Gosh!" she giggled, "I'm sorry Houston, guess today has wiped me out more than I thought, think I do need that nap after all!"

Houston blinked several times and took a deep breath before muttering. "Uh sure, sure CJ…want some help getting to uh…" his voice tailed off as he whispered "bed"

She looked up at him quickly and saw him blush slightly so she merely gave a small smile as she made her slow way passed him and told him, "No, it's fine…I can manage, thanks!"

He swallowed and leaned back a fraction against the wall mentally kicking himself. He took another deep breath and walked back into CJs bedroom behind her. "Well, I'll uh, leave you to rest, dinner will be ready about 7 today, thought we'd dine early as the nurse is due at 10 right? So, I can come wake you about 6, if that's ok?"

"That's fine, thanks Houston" she smiled again as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked back at him.

"If you feel too tired I can have your dinner brought up to you, just you uh, well just you lemme know ok, anything you want, ok?" he still hadn't moved to the door, he was transfixed by the way the light through the window was creating a halo effect around her hair, the slight breeze from the small open window creating a magical image to him, one that had him wanting to cross to the bed, take her in his arms and hold her to him, and never let her go.

"I'm sure it will be fine thanks Matt, I would rather come down…spent a long time in one room ya know, nice to have a bit of freedom!" she giggled and he quickly nodded and walked to the door. She smiled again as he glanced back at her, he went to say something, hesitated…stared at her for a few seconds before nodding again and leaving the room. As the door clicked close behind him CJ closed her eyes. "Oh boy" she whispered, before sighing deeply and letting herself fall back against the soft pillows. "Uhhhhhhhhh!" she huffed as she brought her arm across her eyes and whispered, "What am I doing…God Stephen, what am I doing?!"

Pip walked out to the pool area and found Houston sitting on the wall, his feet dangling over the edge, a bottle of beer in one hand, the other rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's a lovely view, but something tells me you aren't enjoying it too much right now my friend! What's up?" she asked as she grabbed a beer from the cooler on the table next to him, and climbed up on the wall to sit beside it him, sighing contentedly as the cool golden liquid refreshed her parched taste buds.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop back as he took another deep breath. Pip was Stephens sister, how much could he tell her he wondered? "Just been a long day s'all. Glad to have CJ home and just for a while remembered how close I came to losing her for good ya know?"

Pip pursed her kips and took another swig of beer before answering. "Just give her a little more time Houston, let her heal…and than make sure you never lose her again. Ok?"

Houston gave a small laugh. He should have known he couldn't fool Pip, and her encouragement and acceptance made him feel that he could wait forever, because he knew that CJ was worth waiting for, and he also knew, he would never let her go again. Without saying another word they looked at each other, and clinked bottles, settling into a comfortable silence as they looked out over the rolling hills and felt the cool sea breeze brush around them as they both lost themselves in their own thoughts and plans for the future.

"Hey sleepy head, wakey wakey!" CJ groaned and blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully to see her sister in law perched on the side of the bed. "Well, welcome back Sleeping Beauty!" she grinned

"What time is it?" CJ muttered as she slowly pulled herself up a fraction, grimacing slightly.

"6:15. And are you ok?" Pip asked having noticed the grimace

"I'm fine relax! Must just have been lying awkwardly is all! Although, ow…yup still a bit stiff from the old war wounds ya know!" CJ wriggled a fraction, testing that all moving parts were working as they should be before grinning back at Pip, "but all still in working order!"

Pip grinned back then her eyes narrowed a fraction before asking. "So why have you been crying?"

"You don't miss a thing do you?"

"Not where family are concerned!"

"Talking of which, are your parents here? Are they ok?"

Pip gave a small laugh. "Yes they're here, and yes, they're fine…nice try at diversion, but won't work! What's hurting you CJ? What's wrong?"

This time it was CJ who laughed. "What's wrong? Seriously? How long have you got?" She looked at Pip and waited for a sarcastic reply, instead her sister in law just reached for her hand and held it, and waited for her to speak. "I lost my husband, and it hurts so damn much! More than some of these physical wounds I'm carrying ya know! I feel as though there is a part of me from inside that has just been ripped out, that I have a gaping hole where my heart was…and I am never going to feel anything again! And then…and then I look at Houston, and I see the way he looks at me…all the things he has done for me, all the ways he has shown me how he feels, and it takes my breath away, and I feel myself wanting to reach out to him, to hold him!" CJ sighed and shook her head. "It's wrong you know, so wrong!"

"Wrong?" Pip asked softly, "why?"

"WHY? Because he is my best friend, he is, he is…too important to me to lose cos I have a crush on him when he is showing me nothing but kindness and sympathy and friendship…"

"And love"

CJ looked at Pip and blinked. "No, maybe he loved me once…we talked about it…that last night…when Stephen came to LA…I…I…we, we finally said how we felt…but I told Houston I was with Stephen, that I was happy and would never leave him…I told him I had made my choice…then I told him about the baby…so Houston knew, he knew he had to let me go. So now, he feels …he feels bad for me that's all!"

Pips grip on CJs hand tightened. "Maybe they need to check you over for brain damage again CJ! Houston may have let you walk away from him when you had Stephen, he may have stepped back to let you have the life you were dreaming of together…but stop loving you? Never! And CJ, the piece of your heart that was Stephen will ever heal, and you will always carry that small space he left…but it is not a gaping hole, and you CAN still feel…you DO still feel…because you love Matt, you always have, even Stephen knew it!"

"What?"

Pip nodded then took a shaky breath before telling CJ. "A few weeks before you got married, Stephen came to stay with me in London, we had some contracts to work on, and he wanted them all out of the way before you got back from LA. I teased him about you and Matt, and he went very quiet, that's when he told me that he knew he was second choice for you, that if Houston hadn't been a crazy guy and married Elizabeth, had you running to Europe, he believed that you and Houston would have eventually woken up and realised how you felt about each other…so he was grateful to Houston for being an idiot, and whichever Gods had decided to make the two of you so stubborn. But it was weird…he said that he wanted your time together to be perfect, as somehow he felt he was only ever borrowing you, and that somehow, he believed, that you would still be with Houston, that he is the one you really belonged with! Of course I told him he was just full of it and it was pre wedding nerves making him talk through his arse, and that you loved him! He just nodded and said you did, and he didn't doubt it for a second and for every minute the two of you spent together was a blessing and dream come true for him…but still, he called you his borrowed heart"

"Borrowed heart?" CJ scrunched up her eyes and shook her head a fraction. "But, no…Pip…I LOVED him, I wouldn't have married him if I didn't! I planned to spend the rest of my life with him! He was…he was my world!"

"I know…and he did to CJ…he just knew that, well, he knew how Houston felt about you, and he knew how you felt about Houston…the two of you have something unique, special…so special it scared both of you away and into the arms of others. I don't doubt your love for my brother CJ, not for a second…I would hate you if I did and you must know I see you as a sister…so of course I know you loved him…but I also see what he could see when I look at you and Matt…and I beg of you, don't run away and hide form it again."

The two women sat looking at each other, Pip could see the pain and confusion in CJs eyes and decided she had put her through enough for one day, she had said all she could and had to let CJ make her own decisions in her own time. So she reached over and hugged her before whispering, "Come on, dinner is almost ready to be served, and I dunno about you but I'm starving! I'll give you a hand getting ready ok?"

CJ nodded as Pip helped her stand then walk arm in arm towards the bathroom with her. She stopped and quickly hugged the younger woman whispering. "Thank you" as she pulled back, a slow tear trickled down her cheek as she repeated, "thank you"

Pip just grinned back and nodded. "Now come on slow coach…food!"


	18. Chapter 18

The two women had still been laughing as they walked into the dining room a short time later, and both Houston and his Uncle Roy couldn't help but smile at each other at the natural way CJ was giggling with Pip, and the almost playful way she was teasing her. "Almost like old times" Roy had said softly as the two of them took there seats opposite the giddy ladies.

Houstons smile had widened as he nodded, then joyfully started passing the dishes around, noticing with a contented sigh as CJ had loaded her plate, even picking odd scraps off the plate before passing it on to Pip. Yup, he had thought, things are definitely like old times.

The nurse had arrived bang on ten pm, giving a slight look of disapproval as she had spotted CJ holding a Brandy glass, quick as a flash Pip had reached up and taken it off her saying "Thank you!" and taking a sip as CJ looked back at the nurse and gave a small shrug. "Guess its ma bedtime folks!" she had joked as the nurse went to bring the wheelchair into the room. CJ had pulled a face, but not wanting to ruffle feathers on her first day of freedom she had made her way across and sunk gratefully down into the chair, crying "Whoa!" as the new comer promptly spun the chair round and pushed it briskly across to where Houston had the lift waiting. "Buh bye y'all!" CJ had yelled as the lift doors closed, less than 30 minutes later CJ was washed, changed and tucked up in bed. Houston politely knocked on her door and peeped round and said "Goodnight!" after first checking everything was ok. CJ barely heard him, she was so tired after a long, but wonderful day. She was home, she was safe, and life didn't look quite as black as it had the day before, or the day before that…or the day…before

The morning nurse had arrived a little after 7.30 am to prepare CJs medicines and set up the massage table that the physio would be using later. She had taken CJs blood pressure as soon as she had woken, and plonked a small plastic cup in her hand and briskly instructed her to take all the pills before getting out of bed. By the time CJ had finished the nurse had run her a hot bath, and with a smile of encouragement had asked if CJ would like to try and walk to the bathroom just holding on to her arm instead of the walker. Instantly CJ liked this girl! She had been left alone to soak in the bubbles for a while before the nurse had come back in to check on her. "You gonna be doing some work in the pool this afternoon Lady Coombs, best get you outta the tub so you don't wrinkle later on!"

CJ had laughed. "It's Lady Waldon-Coombs if you wanna go down that route, but I sure would be grateful if you would just call me CJ!"

"How about I call you Lady CJ, once you get your butt outta the tub, come on now…move it! Oh, and you can call me Nessie"

"Nessie?"

"Short for Vanessa ma'am!" she grinned as CJ pulled herself to sit on the edge of the bath, then rushed forward as she saw her slight grimace. "You did good haulin' your own ass up, but no need to push it too much in one go!" Thirty minutes later CJ was downstairs having breakfast!

The routines set by the physio had her walking around the patio on her crutches, then a second circuit on her walker, she went into the gym to lift some light weights to strengthen her back, then stopped for lunch. After a short nap she was dressed and ready for the physio who arrived promptly and started her on some more walking and balancing exercises, then helped her into the pool for another hour of exercising. From there, the physio helped her back to her rooms and put her on the massage tables to ease her muscles and stop any cramping. Houston had walked passed and after noticing CJs door had been left slightly ajar jokingly asked if it was an invitation to help, CJ had chuckled as she quickly pulled her towel up to preserve her modesty, but the physio failed to see the funny side, so with a quick smirk he had hastily closed the door and made his way back downstairs, a little skip in his step when he remembered the sneaky peek he had before announcing he was at the door with the comment about helping…good job he had kept quiet for just a few seconds…CJ had been quick pulling up that towel!

The few days grace CJ had before Stephens family came to see her passed so quickly, yet she had been working so hard on getting back on her feet she had barely had time to think about it. But as the day dawned she asked Nessie to just give her a little longer in the tub that morning. "Not feelin' so good Lady CJ?" she had asked as she walked behind CJ who could now make it on her own two feet to the bathroom door

CJ had smiled as she shook her head. "I'm fine, honestly. Physio is cancelled today, got a big meeting ahead of me today!"

"A meeting more important to you than getting stronger? Phewee, that must be some BIG meeting!" the nurse had chuckled as she helped CJ lower herself into the tub. Sensing that CJ was worried as she didn't reply with her usual, she gave a small sigh and said, "Okay, you get an extra ten minutes to soak, but as you have no physio and I don't have another patient today…how about I give you a massage to relax you even more as soon as you get outta the tub yeah? Help you gather your thoughts huh?"

CJ had given her a wide genuine smile as she nodded and said "That would be great, thank you!"

Houston was nervous today. He knew how important it was to CJ to get Stephens parents to understand, and to support her in her decisions. He knew she needed them to give her space and allow her to live her own life, but he also knew how much she still wanted them in her life and that of her child. He also knew how much he needed them to realise how important CJ was to him and that he would do anything to help her, how much he loved her…and he hoped one day to have their blessing …whoa Houston, he thought, getting ahead of yourself there son…lets just tackle one issue at a time. He stopped outside CJs door and straightened his tie before knocking. Oh wait, no need to knock, no physio…he glanced at his watch and thought yup nurse should be gone to, so with a smile he opened the door and stepped in. "Knock knock! You still in here?" he called, freezing in the door way as he glanced at the massage table just as Nessie was helping CJ stand up

"HOUSTON!" she yelled as she quickly tried to grab the towel closer, but she was so shocked her grip slipped and the towel fell to the floor causing her to shriek slightly…Nessie quickly stepped in front of her as she pointed at the door. "Out mister!" the nurse yelled as CJ cried out again "Houston what are you doing?!"

"I, well I uh…well….ohhh..I uh! Kitchen, thought I would, you would" he stammered still routed to the spot, his eyes glued on CJ. Suddenly he swallowed quickly and stepped back through the door, closing it behind him, he sighed deeply and rested his head against the wall.

"Most people just open the door instead of tryin' to head butt a new opening!" Roy chuckled as he walked down the corridor towards him

Houston looked up, felt his whole face blush and quickly headed downstairs two at a time to step outside and take some soothing deep breaths of fresh air, then went into the kitchen to run the cold water tap and splash water on his face.

"You ok son?" Roy asked as he strolled in behind him. "You ill?"

"Uh, no Uncle Roy, but if CJ gets a hold of me any time soon I could be in big trouble!"

"Huh?"

He just shook his head and splashed his face again. "Never mind!" he muttered before walking back outside and sitting on his favourite wall.

Roy was making himself a cup of tea when CJ and Nessie came bustling in. "Where is he?" CJ demanded. "Where is that peeping Tom hiding his sorry ass?"

Roy dropped his tea bag back into the cup and looked at her "Sorry?"

Nessie sighed and put her hand on her shoulder. "CJ, it was an accident, even I know that and I don't usually give a guy a chance…he didn't mean to…"

"Save it..an accident and he wudda turned around straight off and walked away…not stand there mouth and eyes wide open!" C J hissed, "He caught quite a show, I wanna know what the hell he was thinking!"

"Oh I can guess!" Nessie giggled, stopping as CJ turned to glare at her. "I mean…I don't think the poor guy WAS thinking, he looked like a rabbit in a head lights…I don't really think he saw anything!"

"I was naked!" CJ cried out…Roy raised his eyebrow and smirked, pursing his lips as CJ saw him and spat "NOT FUNNY ROY!" Suddenly CJ saw Houston sitting on the wall, her grip tightened on her walker as she shrugged Nessie away and determinedly headed out to talk to him.

"So much for me helping to calm her down" Nessie said as Roy handed a cup of tea.

He nodded as he took a sip from his own drink before observing "But her mobility is really improving dontcha think?"

Nessie chuckled and asked. "Should we go out after her and make sure everything is ok"

"No…nooo" Roys eyes twinkled, "this is just the two of them getting things back to normal…best they can. We should just stay here where it's safe…let them sort it out themselves"

"You sure?"

"Yup!" he smirked to himself. "Oh definitely!"

Houston took a deep breath as he heard the walker clicking across the patio towards him. Slowly he turned to face her, rubbing his thumb against the dimple in his chin before giving her a half hearted smile. "Sorry!" he muttered. "I really am CJ. I thought, well the nurse is normally finished by the time I came in, so I just thought I would see if you wanted to walk to the kitchen with me if you hadn't already gone down…I wasn't expecting…I didn't mean to…I uh…" he tailed off as she came to stand in front of him her eyes blazing.

"Your rooms CJ, won't come in unless I'm invited…your home, privacy! You have a weird idea of privacy Matlock Houston!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sure you are! Sorry you didn't come in a second earlier and get an even better view…or a second later when Nessie wasn't as close to block the view so quickly!"

"CJ I …uh"

"You saw me naked Houston!"

"I didn't! I mean I did…but…but" he blushed

"But what?" she asked slowly

He gave an embarrassed smile. "Try as I might, and believe me…as a red blooded male I am definitely trying…I can't remember a thing!"

"Huh?"

"Seriously! I can remember you looked shocked…I remember your eyes flashing at me…then it is like …well a blank! I remember Nessie stepping in front of you…then it suddenly connected in my brain that I had walked in on you…uhm…naked…and I left…quickly…before you hurt me! And since then I have been sat out here replaying the whole thing in my head…and all I can see…are your eyes!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked straight at her

"You're telling me that you stood there for all that time…."

"It was a matter of seconds CJ…"

"All that time…and all you saw…was my eyes?" those same eyes narrowed as she waited for his answer, studying him closely for any tell tale sign

Houston leaned forward slightly as he said. "Seriously…just those eyes…worse luck!" and as he raised his own eyebrow and gave her a small smile, she finally felt herself relax, really relax, more than any massage could do. Huh, she thought, weird. "Like old times isn't it?" Houston cut into her thoughts, "me and you so wound up about something, snapping at something and nothing….yellin' each other …getting all that tension out so we have clear heads for the task ahead. Remember? The slightest thing used to set us off?"

"You seein' me in ma birthday suit aint _the slightest thing _ Houston!"

He grinned as he stood and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Oh agreed Slick. And it sure would be something else to see you in your birthday suit…but there is a time, and there is a place…and a MUCH better way for that to happen!"

Instantly CJ blushed as she felt her heart flip and a whole host of wonderful images flashed through her mind. She swallowed as she looked up into his soft brown eyes. Taking a deep breath and pushing the images clear she leaned softly to him and whispered…"In your dreams Cowboy!" and broke from his hold to make her way slowly back inside

Houston gave a soft smile and closed his eyes, picturing CJ… the sun streaming in from the window behind her as she stood …in all her glory, just in front of her massage table, a towel falling free in slow motion, revealing everything he had wished and prayed to see! His smile widened a fraction as he opened one eye to watch her step back inside and whispered to himself. "If only you knew CJ, if only you knew!" He closed his eye again and replayed the whole scene again, and again…he was up to the seventh or eighth replay when he sensed he wasn't alone. He glanced sideways to find his Uncle looking straight at him a knowing look on his face as he raised his tea cup and smirked. "Don't tell CJ!" Houston said quietly

Roy chuckled. "Oh…I think it is safer all round if CJ keeps believing you only saw her …eyes!" The two of them smiled again at each other before Roy broke the spell and said, "But she needs us now son…Pip just rang, she has just arrived at her parents hotel…they will be here in about thirty minutes…so we best go inside and help her stay focused…which means YOU have to focus to son…save whatever images have you smiling like a Cheshire Cat for when you are safe in your own bunk, ok?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, c'mon…our girl needs us"


	19. Chapter 19

CJ, now sat in the big winged arm sofa by the bay window, sipped at the tea Roy had brought in and smiled as Nessie came over to hug her. "Roy told me a little of what was happening, your big meeting…good luck Lady CJ, and know I am your side!"

"Thank you!" CJ hugged her back, moved at the sincerity behind her words. She waved as Nessie went to walk out the front door, then took a deep breath as she stopped in the doorway to call back…"Looks like your guests have arrived…knock 'em dead folks" CJ watched her leave, and took another nervous sip of tea, smiling gratefully as Roy came to sit next to her and hold her hand. She sensed Houston standing behind her, and although their little argument had helped release some of the tension in her she could still feel the coil of anxiety for the confrontation ahead.

Outside, Pip stood next to the open passenger door of her car and looked down at her mother. "Please get out of the car! CJ isn't going to come out to you!"

"You hijacked us!" her mother spat back. "Bringing us here to that Houston mans house!"

"You asked me to arrange a meeting with CJ, that's what I have done, only now you are sitting in a hot car in the middle of the day refusing to get out…behaving like a…like a 5 year old!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" her father cut in, stepping nearer to her.

Pip sighed. "Fine, fine…I'm sorry…a 5 year old would be behaving in a more civilised manner!"

"Excuse me?!" her mother gasped

Pip glanced at her father as he stepped closer still. "You want to see CJ…she is inside…waiting for you…and you are sitting here sulking because it isn't where you expected the meeting to be? To bad!"

"Philippa, your mother and I are justifiably angry! You could have told us that CJ had been discharged from hospital"

"You could have asked!" Pip instantly cut in. "But you didn't, did you? You just have this weird plan in your head that you can swoop in here, find CJ in a frail and vulnerable state, so wait around until the Grandchild arrives and HELP her by taking her child home with you…with no argument, no discussion, no obstacles? Well, tough…this is reality and CJ is doing just fine, she is home with her family of friends and she is making her own plans for her own future and that of HER child. Now, are you going to get out of the damn car and have that meeting with her to see what part of it all you can play…or are you just going to sit there and wilt in the Californian sun?"

Her father grabbed at her arm and hissed angrily in her face "You hijacked us…you could have told us, could have warned us, we had a right to know she was discharged, we have a right to know what care she is receiving, we have a right to know where she is living, we have a …."

"A lot of opinions on what your rights are" PIP said calmly as she pushed his hand of her arm, her own eyes now flashing as she lowered her voice and continued, "but you know something…you have NO rights, none…zero…zip! No rights over CJ, no rights over her child, in fact…the only rights you have are the ones CJ agrees to…deal with it…talk to her…or I can take you back to the hotel now, you can pack your bags, and get on the first plane home!"

Back inside and CJ swallowed as she stared at the front door. "What's the hold up?" she whispered nervously

"I'll go look" Houston said, already walking quickly to the doorway and looking out of the windows to the side. He could see Pip and her father, they were both staring at each other, and their arms folded in defiance, her mother sat in the open car a handkerchief held to her mouth as she looked between her husband and daughter. Uh oh, he thought, do I go out? Try and help? He looked back to CJ and said quietly. "Uhm, looks like Pip and her dad are…uh…having a little chat before coming in!"

CJ sighed. "You mean they're fighting?"

Houston glanced quickly back out of the window then nodded slightly "Yup, I guess I do!"

"Isn't it enough that the bomb took my husband, now it is still tearing families apart!" CJ sighed and looked at Roy, "I shouldn't have let Pip do this, I should have spoken to Stephens parents directly myself…told them I was out of hospital…reasoned with them, not dragged Pip into it all and destroying her relationship with her parents!"

Roy gripped her hand and looked directly in her eyes. "They were the ones that started this CJ, they didn't call you they didn't make any effort to check on you or visit you until they found out you were still pregnant…even then they didn't ring you, they rang their lawyers! Not exactly the behaviour of people in the mood to be reasoned with! This is not your fault, just remember that"

CJ nodded a fraction before replying. "But they're grieving Roy, they lost their son! I know them, I love them! They have been so wonderful to me until now…and I can't believe that they mean to hurt me, I can't believe that they are doing any of this with any kind of premeditated malice…I just don't think they really see exactly what they are doing, grief is clouding their judgement and I have to believe that they are doing this because they are trying to help me! I have to believe that Roy"

"I agree with you CJ, I truly do! I don't believe for one moment that they are trying to hurt you…can't say so much for the scumbag lawyer who is encouraging them though! End of the day darlin', you lost your husband and you are still thinking of how THEY feel…and Pip lost her brother…yet she is still able to see the right thing to do, even if it costs her dearly…CJ, honey…I know you love Stephens parents, but if you can't talk to them, reason with them…then you have to see them as your enemy, cos that's the only way you will have the strength to fight them in court in order to stop them controlling your life and that of your child!"

"No court would see me as incapable Roy!" CJ gasped

Roy nodded. "I know CJ, I know…and there is no way for them to win…but the fact is…if they want to pursue this then you would have to stand up in court and humiliate them publicly…show no sympathy and prove that their action IS malicious…you can't do that if still see them as family!"

Before CJ could reply she heard Houston say "They're coming in!" before walking quickly back towards her.

"All of them?" she asked, wondering if Pip was going to wait outside

"All of them" Houston nodded as he came to stand behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as she took deep steadying breaths and fixed her eyes on the front door, his grip tightening a fraction as the door opened and Pip walked in, followed by her grim looking parents

"Hey CJ!" Pip said brightly, "Roy…Houston…you remember my parents Ben and Melanie"

Houston stepped out from behind CJ and offered his hand. "Sure, hi…welcome and it is good to see you again, so sorry it is…uhm…well, under the circumstances"

Ben nodded a fraction and gave a tight lipped smile as he took Houstons hand and quickly shook it before stepping back to place his hand on his wifes back, He coughed slightly and looked at CJ. "CJ, it is…it is GOOD to see you"

CJ smiled and raised her hand beckoning him to come to her. "Sorry, not quite up to standing up to give you a hug just yet!"

Ben hesitated and glanced at his wife, before reaching down for CJs hand and then bending to kiss her lightly on her cheek, hugging her briefly before standing up, He stepped to one side and looked at his wife, his eyes softening as he raised his hand and beckoned her forward.

CJ looked straight at her mother in law, her eyes pleading. Blinking away a sting of tears as instead of moving forward her mother in law stepped away and went to sit down in the chair opposite her. CJ swallowed quickly and glanced at Pip, but her sister in law was staring out of the window, her arms folded and her lips tightly clamped together. "Uhm how is the hotel?" CJ asked her politely

"Because you know, there is always plenty of room here if you wanna spend more time with CJ while you're in town" Houston offered

"It is…suitable, thank you" came the clipped reply as Melanie shifted in her seat

"It is very comfortable thank you CJ, Houston…nice of you to offer though" Ben said politely and glared at his wife

"Moe than our own daughter did!" his wife muttered casting a quick glance over her shoulder at Pip

CJ noticed Pip close her eyes and her lips pursed even more as she leaned closer to the window and turned her back on her parents even more. Time for some damage control CJ thought as she said "Well I'm sure Pip would have loved to have you stay but with Mac working nights at the moment and her apartment only half furnished it wouldn't have been very comfortable for you I guess!"

"Mac is LIVING with you?" Ben gasped as he looked up at Pip

Uh oh! CJ thought as she watched her sister in laws shoulders slump. "Staying with her right, not living…just for a little while…whilst his apartment is uhm, redecorated!"

"It seems you know more about our daughter than we do CJ…but then it seems as if we are the last to know ANYTHING!" Melanie turned to look directly at CJ and asked, "So when DID you get out of hospital?"

"I had a few day trips first, I went to Will and Chris' wedding and proved that I could cope so the day after that I was fully discharged!" CJ told her, "so…a week now!"

Melanie grimaced then hissed, "A week, so you were here when Pip picked us up from the airport…yet she didn't bother to mention THAT when arranging a visit with you. Hijacked…I told you Ben, it was all a plot…and Pip, our own daughter was behind it all!"

CJs mouth fell open in shock, she had never heard her mother in law speak harshly to anyone, yet the venom behind her words now. "Melanie…I can assure you, there was no plot or plan to deceive you! Pip merely asked me if I would meet you, and I agreed…neither of us knew that you weren't aware I was no longer in hospital…perhaps if you had been in touch during my recovery you would have already known but…"

"Check up on YOU!" Melanie stood and glared at CJ, "check up on the woman responsible for our sons death?"

"MOTHER!" Pip spun round and stepped forward, but her mother held up a hand to stop her

"Don't…don't you come near me! You know it is true...this woman came racing back to her American bit on the side and my darling Stephen came running after her…if he hadn't he wouldn't be dead!"

"No!" CJ gasped, "No…"

"YES!" Melanie stepped up to CJ and bent to look straight at her as she whispered, "And I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure that my grandchild is safe from this seedy, dangerous and corrupting world you and your so called _family_ live in…so unless YOU are willing to give up this ridiculous life…then be prepared to give up Stephens child to a family who can raise it in safety…and love…Ben…we're leaving! Pip…"

"Get a cab…!" Pip spat back as she looked quickly at CJ before storming out of the room

"Melanie!" Ben had walked over to her and put his arms around her, "Calm down now darling, this is hardly the way to deal with things!"

Melanie turned to him. "Look at these people Ben, all sat waiting for us…so staged…hoping that we will come in here and…forgive EVERYTHING. The bomb was meant for THAT man Houston, _she _lured Stephen into danger by making him follow her to LA, the old man told us that CJ had been hurt several times before, people with such little respect for their own lives have no right to be around children…so I will NOT allow my sons child to be left with these Texan yahoo mavericks!"

CJ sensed Houston move and saw Roy rise from his chair. "No!" she muttered quietly, glancing at both of them. "Why don't you both go and see where Pip has got to, make sure she is ok for me? Please!"

Houston looked straight at her and nodded, whispering in her ear. "And call a cab for Lady Melanie while I'm at it?"

CJ just smiled and patted his arm gently as he and Roy left. Ben walked away from his wife and came to sit next to CJ where Roy had just been. "Sit down Melanie darling, you have had your say…why don't we listen to CJ now"


	20. Chapter 20

CJ sat very still and closed her eyes, forcing her heart beat to return to normal before she could continue to talk to her in laws. She sensed Bens hesitation as he went to reach for her hand, then slowly withdraw it before making contact, and she wondered if he was holding back to prevent upsetting his wife, or if he genuinely could not bring himself to touch her. Either way, despite him sitting inches away from her, CJ had never felt so alone in her life. She knew she had been right to send Roy and Houston out of the room, but she missed their strength and support, with a soft sigh she told herself "Get a grip Parsons" and slowly opened her eyes and focused completely on her mother in law.

Her voice was soft but clear as she began. "So you blame me for Stephens death? Well, that's something else we have in common!"

"CJ" Ben whispered, but stopped as she softly put her hand on his and looked at him

"It's true Ben!" she told him, her eyes filling suddenly with tears that she quickly tried to blink away. "Every day since I woke up in that hospital I have asked myself why? Why Stephen? Why did he die and I live? Why couldn't I have died with him or instead of him….? And would he still be alive if he hadn't married me and followed me to LA? I know the answer to the last one, we all do! Of course he would be alive…if he had never met me, never married me…he would be safe in his office in London…maybe married to a nice sensible daughter of one your society friends, spending every Sunday with you at the Castle, or decorating a nursery for the first of their perfect children…not lying in the family mausoleum missing everything in life he should have had…his childs first step, first day at school…missing, everything…and I took it way from him, I killed him" she paused as the tears threatened to overwhelm her, the controlled mask she had perfected started to snap, and she refused to let that happen in front of Stephens parents.

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked first at his wife, then back at CJ. "You didn't kill him CJ, nobody is saying that!"

"Aren't they?" she asked softly, looking directly at her mother in law who quickly turned away. CJ gave a small smile. "No, maybe not in so many words, and I certainly didn't plant the bomb… but none the less, he IS dead because of me". Again CJ paused as her self control waivered.

"Quite the act!" her mother in law hissed, "the young widow SO upset at losing her husband…so racked with guilt at the part she played in his death…yet my son is barely cold in his grave and here you are…living another man, with the very man who SHOULD be dead instead of my precious son, moving on with your life with a new family whilst my son didn't even get the chance to see his child born, to be a father…he is barely cold and here you are, dancing on his grave with the way you flaunt your new love life, scarcely giving your late husband a second thought, scarcely pausing long enough for the ink to dry on his death certificate before moving in with the man you always loved more…the man you always loved more than my son…your husband…your…"

"ENOUGH!" CJ yelled as she tried to stand, wincing at the pain that stabbed at her back and the way her child kicked in objection to the sudden movement. Quickly she sat back down and after taking in two deep breaths she glared back at her mother in law and hissed, "Enough!"

Ben looked at her, the corner of his eyes crinkled as he asked "Are you alright CJ my dear?"

CJ nodded quickly and flashed him a brief smile, before looking back at the woman sat glaring back at her. "You think I don't miss Stephen? You think I never wake in the middle of the night and turn to be held in his arms…only to find the bed cold and empty? Do you think I don't wake every morning, and turn to see his sleeping face, his soft smile…only to see a cold white pillow? Worse still you think I didn't love him? Love my husband? I thought I knew you Melanie…I thought YOU knew me! I'm still the same CJ you spoke to on the morning of her wedding when you told me how happy you were that Stephen and I had found each other…I'm still the same CJ who you held so closely when we told you about the baby, when you whispered how happy you were for us, how you could see how happy we were and the baby was just the icing on the cake…you knew then how much I loved him…nothing has changed for me Melanie…yes, he is gone…I have lost him…but I still love him, I have NEVER stopped loving him, and I will never stop loving him…ever! He was my husband until death us do part…and in my heart, he will ALWAYS be my husband, no matter what path my life takes me on in my future, or who I choose to travel that path with, I will always have been Stephens wife, I will always be his widow, and WE will always be the parents of this child" she rested her hand on her tummy and smiled gently, "so although I have lost Stephen, he will always be a part of my life, always…" CJ smiled again and closed her eyes as she fought back the tears once again.

Her voice was softer as she continued. "As for my moving on with Houston…loving him?" She gave a soft smile, "Well I can't deny I love him, he is special to me in a way I can't describe…and maybe if I hadn't met Stephen I would have married him…who knows?! But I _**did**_ meet Stephen, and I _**chose **_him over Houston… and I will never regret that…but now? Well, now I don't know! I can't deny that I still love Houston…or that there is a possibility that he and I may choose to be together in the future…maybe marry, who knows! But right now, well right now he is my strength at a time when I have never felt so defeated and so weak, he is rock at a time when I have never felt so cast a drift…and he is my family at a time when I have never felt so alone…so I don't care how it may seem to you and your dirty mind…I don't care how you have been so quick to judge me in a way that suits your own viscous need to lash out…to blame someone for your loss…well go ahead! Blame me! Hate me! You can't make me hurt anymore than I do already, but then you can't break me either…because I DO have Houston, and Roy…and Pip…and every day, every step I take, it is their encouragement, and their love that keeps me going…and because of them, one day…one day, I will be the best mother that I can be, and I will tell my child every day about their wonderful father…I won't give up…I CAN 'T give up…I have chosen to live and to fight back…because they have shown me how much I have to live for, and how much I have to give…and how much Stephen would have wanted me to go on living the best life I can!"

Ben reached over now and clasped her hand. "I understand CJ" he told her softly, "and I'm sorry that it has all come to this. There is so much pain and anger, pulling us apart, when we should be pulling together in our grief…but WE should be helping you, WE are your family…you should be at home with us CJ, your child…Stephens child, should be where they belong, with his family!"

CJ shook her head softly. "Ben, you're right…there is too much pain here, and too much anger…but that is not why I'm staying here, I'm not hiding from you!" she smiled and gave him a small wink as she held his hand back as tightly as he gripped hers. "I need to be here right now…I need Houston and Roy…Chris and Murray…even Mac and Pip while she is here! I need to get back to normal somehow…back to being CJ Parsons, to the woman I was before I became Lady Walddon-Combes…I have to find her again because she was strong, and independent…decisive and in control, I have to go back to being her again, as it is the only way I can think of to survive without Stephen! I have an office here so I can work from home until I am fit enough to go to the head office…an office I helped to build, somewhere that I have always felt safe…even after the bomb!"

"You don't feel safe at the Manor?" Ben asked with a hint of surprise

"Of course I do!" CJ answered quickly, "I love it there, it is our home…it WAS our home!" she added softly, "But, I just don't know if I can face being there without Stephen yet, I'm sorry!"

"It still IS your home CJ" Ben whispered, "Stephen left it to you, it is what he wanted…and I know you love the place…you will feel at home again there…one day!"

"Yes, one day…I'm sure I will, and this little one" again she placed her hand on her tummy, "well, one day this little one will inherit the home their daddy loved so very much, I just hope that someone can tell them all the stories that Stephen wanted to tell them about the adventures he got up to growing up there!"

With a soft chuckle Ben nodded. "I'm sure someone will have plenty of tales to tell them of how much trouble their father was growing up!" He looked directly at CJ and she smiled softly as for a moment she saw her husbands eyes looking back her, he had looked so much like his father.

CJ jumped as suddenly her mother in law stood up and said sharply. "Ben, we are LEAVING! NOW!"

"Melanie!" Bens voice was soft, calming…as if speaking to a child about to throw a tantrum. It didn't work

"Now Ben, I want to leave this moment! I will NOT sit here listening to this womans phony words and pathetic excuses! If she really wanted her child to know its father she would be home in England, our Grandchild would be born in the place where they belong…not in the land of plastic and cowboys!"

"Melanie be quiet!" Ben hissed

Melanie looked at him and scoffed. "She has gotten to you! Taken you in with her act! I can't believe it! You really believe she hasn't already been sleeping with Houston? You believe she is really grieving for our son?! Look at her…just look! I can see the pain of grief etched on your face Ben, see the grey flecks in your hair the lines around your eyes…I know you don't sleep at night because I am awake to…I see the lines on my own face…but I look at HER and what do I see? Where is the grief? Where is the grey in her hair? No, the only pain she feels is from the injuries she got…injuries that should have killed her! She has no right to be alive …not when our son died…because of her…because he loved her…even though she _**never **_loved him!"

"That really is quite enough Melanie!" Ben said as he stood to stand next to his wife, and reached for her shoulders so he could turn her to look directly at him. "It is enough! CJ didn't kill Stephen, you have to let that go…you can't hate her for something she had NO control over…for something that destroyed her life as much as ours…you have to remember Stephen loved her…_**he **_chose to be with her, because they were happy together, we all saw it, we all knew they were happy…don't let your anger betray that…we have to remember how happy CJ made our son, and we have to look after her and her child the way Stephen would want us to…! Melanie, I came here with you because I love you, and I would do anything for you…I came here because I chose to believe that the anger you felt towards CJ was right…and I chose to believe it because it gave me something to focus on, something to do to distract me from the overwhelming grief I felt…and I chose to believe it because I believe in you and would follow you to the end of the earth…the same way Stephen believed in CJ, and would follow her anywhere…would follow her to LA to help her to help friends."

"But Ben…" Melanie whispered

"No buts Melanie," Ben softly told her as he reached up to stroke her cheek, "no buts. CJ is our daughter in law, she is the mother of our Grandchild…she will always be part of our family…and if one day she marries Houston…"

"Nooo" she whimpered

"IF one day, CJ chooses to marry Houston…well he will be our family to…because we will know that she is with someone as special to her as our son was, someone she can love as much as Stephen…she shouldn't spend her life alone, and if she can't be with Stephen, then she should be with someone she loves as much as she loved him…with someone who loves her as much as our son did. Melanie…for Stephens sake…we have to let go of our bitterness, and work towards pulling this family back together…to heal"

Melanie stared at her husband, her bottom lip trembled. "I can't forgive her" she said softly, "she took my son from me!"

"No Melanie" Ben told her gently but firmly, "we lost our son, CJ lost her husband, she is not to blame here, not to blame at all"

"Ben…I…I…" Melanies control snapped and she began to sob into her husbands shoulder as he pulled her to him.

CJ struggled to her feet, unsure whether to step forward or not, hesitating more as her mother in laws crying intensified. She met Bens eyes and as he gently shook his head CJ stepped back and took a steadying breath, nodding as he softly asked her for a moment alone with his wife. "I will go and see of I can find Pip" she told him as she grabbed her walker and turned towards the patio, "perhaps it is time to go back to the hotel? Maybe Melanie needs a lie down?"

"Thank you!" Ben mouthed as CJ slowly made her way though the open doors.

Roys eyes were closed as the warmth of the sun made him, drowsy. He was sitting on a sun swing across from the wall where he and Houston had found Pip earlier. Roy had walked away and found the shade of the swing, Houston had silently climbed up on the wall next to Pip and sat next to her as the two stared out across the rolling hills. Just as Roy was about to nod off he heard Houston softly speak, and smirked as he listened in

"I thought your mom was called Gemma!" Houston said softly

Pip gave a soft chuckle. "Now you ask me?"

"Well, it only just registered!" Houston tried to look innocent and raised his eyebrow as Pip chuckled even more

"She is called Gemma" she finally told him, then gave a soft shrug and looked away

Houston pursed his lips then rubbed at the dimple of his chin with his thumb" "uh huh…hmmmm…so…how come you just introduced her as _Melanie_!?"

Pip gave another short laugh before whispering "Stephen"

"No…nooooooo, you definitely introduced her as Melanie!"

"Stephen got her to use her real name! My mother thought that Gemma was too common for a Countess, so chose to use her middle name…as Stephen got older he used to tease her… a LOT about her being a snob! So, eventually she backed down and went back to being Gemma!" Pip explained

"And now Stephens gone?" Houston asked softly

This time the small chuckle from Pip was edged with bitterness. "Now Stephen has gone, Gemma has gone to…Melanie is back! The Ice Queen!" Pip paused and tossed her hair back, chewed at her lip a fraction before continuing.

"So she and Stephen were close then huh?" Houston asked softly

Pip nodded. "Philip and dad spend a lot of time together, always have…the heir apparent in every way…so the two of them are like pea in a pod…when Stephen came along mum had her son to pamper and spoil, and they spent a lot of time doing there own thing whilst Phil got to hang out with dad!"

Houston scrunched his eyes a fraction and pursed his lips. "So…if Philip is dads boy, and Stephen was moms boy…then…"

"Where did I fit in?"

"Well…yeah!"

Pip gave a sad smile. "Stephen! He was my brother, my friend…my protector. I had a twin brother, he died when we were four, meningitis. When I got to school they put my erratic behaviour down to that, but Stephen didn't believe it…so he would sit and read with me, show me the books he was using for homework and explain things to me…he was shocked when not only could I follow them but I could help HIM with his homework! He nagged mum to have my IQ tested, when I was revealed as some sort of genius my parents wanted to send me to a private school in Switzerland! But Stephen knew it would destroy me, to be away from home…so he pushed for me to be home schooled! It meant I didn't have many friends of my own age…the friends I had were the kids of the people who worked at the Castle or the Manor, something my mum didn't really approve of…but Stephen knew I was happy in my own way, and when he was home from boarding school he made sure to spend as much time as he could with me…when I got married, he was the one who gave me away, my parents couldn't make it back from a business trip…neither could Phil…and when my husband was brought home injured…it was Stephen who drove me to the hospital in the middle of the night…and it was Stephen who drove me home the day my husband died, who held me in his arms all night as I cried and lashed out. He was…he was not just my brother…he was my best friend. And even if I didn't care for CJ as much as I do…for Stephens sake, I will ALWAYS protect her…always!"

Houston reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to softly hug her. "Makes two of us then huh!" he chuckled

Pip gave a soft laugh then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "ALL the things you could have asked me, al the things going on right now…and you ask me about my mothers name?! You're a piece of work Houston!"

He gave a slanted smile. "Well, all the things I wanna ask…your moms name seemed the safest right now!"

"You were distracting me!" she gasped and slapped at him slightly, "why you devious Texan ass…" she stopped, her smile frozen as she looked over his shoulder

Houston spun around and saw CJ slowly making her way out on to the patio. Instantly he swung around and dropped down, walking quickly over to her and pointing her to the nearby table and chairs. He sensed Roy and Pip walking over behind him to join them as CJ sank down on to the nearest chair. "You ok?" He asked softly as he crouched down in front of her, gently pushing a strand of hair off her face as he looked in to her eyes.

"I'm fine" she nodded as she quickly reached for his hand and held it briefly before turning to look at Pip. "How are you honey?"

Pip smiled and shrugged as she sat down on the chair opposite her. "How did it go?" she asked trying to smile brightly

CJ raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a fraction. "To be honest, I'm really not sure!"

"Well I for one think it went better than anyone could have thought, considering the circumstances!" They all turned to look as Ben came strolling out to join them. He looked at Pip and added. "Your mother has just gone to, freshen up a little, I think she has kept far more bottled up inside her than even I had thought. And I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of it all Pip darling, truly sorry, and I'm so proud of you for the way you have stood your ground…stood by CJ…it is what Stephen would have wanted…at least one member of his family stayed loyal aye?!"

Pip gave him a shy smile and a small nod as he came to stand behind her, both hands resting gently on her shoulders. Slowly she reached up and gripped onto one of his hands pulling it closer to her, and then let her head drop gently on to it, a small tear escaping from the corner of her eye as her father gripped her tighter still.

"So CJ" he said brightly, "how about we start again aye!" As CJ nodded and smiled brightly he walked to one side and sat on the chair next to Pip, still holding her hand and carried on. "It is so good to see you standing, and walking no less…wonderful! And you do look marvellous, but then you always do! Not as much of a baby bump as I was expecting, everything is alright isn't it?"

CJ smiled again and nodded. "Yes Ben, everything is fine! The little one was developing a little higher up than normal because I was flat on my back for a few months, but all the scans show everything is fine, don't worry!"

Ben chuckled and asked. "Do we know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"It is one of them yes!" CJ laughed, "but unlike his dad this little one is camera shy and has a way of hiding…well certain parts!"

"Definitely not like his father then!" Ben laughed, pausing as a pale Melanie slowly walked over to join them

"What isn't like his father, is it a boy?!" she asked as she sat down and glanced quickly around. Nodding as Ben filled her in, her eyes locked on CJs as she listened, then said "We didn't know with Pip, her brother was more or less waving at us from the scanner….and they weren't as clear as nowadays, but you could definitely see him! But Pip…too laid back to make an effort to move!"

"Some things don't change!" CJ said with a smile

"So I suppose we have another 12 weeks or so until we find out aye!" Ben was smiling proudly now as he added, "another Grandchild…so wonderful!"

CJ looked at Houston and nodded before telling them. "Actually more like eight weeks, possibly less"

Melanie gasped. "What? Why? How!"

CJ instantly sensed where Melanies mind had suddenly gone and quickly reassured her. "No, your dates are right, and everything is fine with the baby…but the doctors have decided it would be dangerous to go full term, and sadly I can't have a natural birth…"

"Oh CJ" Ben reached for her hand and looked at her, "Why my darling?"

With a soft laugh CJ took his hand. "It would be too dangerous for me right now to risk natural labour, my brain injury is stable…obviously…but the swelling takes time to fully reduce and for everything to settle down…labour could put me at risk of a stroke or an embolism…if that happened during labour it would be a BIG risk to the baby to…and also my back injury…if the labour was to…shall we say intense…I could move to suddenly and jolt one of the nerves that is still healing…it could paralyze me mid delivery risking both the childs life and my own…all of those apply to letting the baby go full term…the bigger the baby gets the more strain it puts on my system, so they will leave junior in there baking as long as they can…but they think that 30 weeks will be my maximum…but it could be as early as 27 weeks…they are monitoring me very closely, and taking very good care of me!"

"So they should!" Ben said quickly as he looked intently at her, "so they should!"

"So you see dad," Pip cut in, "whether or not CJ even wanted to come back to England…right now it just wouldn't be safe"

"No, no it wouldn't!" Ben smiled softly as he looked at his wife and added."But it would be more than safe for your mother and I to come back to LA in maybe 6 or 7 weeks…and stay until after the baby is born…if that's ok with you CJ?"

CJ looked at him and swallowed before looking at Melanie, expecting to see anger at the suggestion, she was surprised instead to see hope. "Oh that's ok with me!" CJ gasped as she reached for Melanies hand. "That's more than ok with me…that's…that's perfect!"


End file.
